The Writer
by MeggieJune
Summary: Wenn Draco Malfoy ein Buch über einen Todesser und eine Muggel schreibt, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er dabei seine Vergangenheit verarbeitet?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

_„… __und eigentlich stellte sich auch nur eine einzige Frage. Würde es überhaupt möglich sein, fragte sich Alec und betrachtete das Mädchen, das ihm keinerlei Beachtung entgegen brachte. Wahrscheinlich war es auch gut, dass sie es nicht tat. Die Aufmerksamkeit würde wahrscheinlich alles zum Scheitern bringen._

_Konnte der Todesser ein Schlammblut lieben? Diesen Satz hatte er sich so oft gefragt. Das Wort hatte er schon so oft gesagt, die bösen Auswirkungen gespürt und sich jedes Mal etwas mehr dafür gehasst, dass er sich nicht aufhalten konnte, es zu sagen._

_Aber wenn er sie sah, dann hatte er nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger: Er würde ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte und vor ihr auf die Knie fallen, um ihr alles zu geben – oder er würde es vorziehen, sie zu beleidigen, sich zu verstecken und alles einfacher zu machen. Denn es galt, sie von ihm fern zu halten, wenn er wollte, dass ihr nichts geschah._

_Und es stand außer Frage: Paige durfte niemals etwas geschehen._

_Und würde sie niemals wissen, dass ein Todesser ihr Leben retten würde, dann wäre es Alec völlig gleichgültig. Sein Leben drehte sich nur noch um ihre Sicherheit. Wenn er dafür in ihrer Gunst auf die unterste Stufe sinken musste, dann würde er es tun. Es reichte vollkommen aus, an sie zu denken, damit er weitermachen konnte, damit er überlebte._

_Es war eine gefährliche Welt da draußen. Die Hoffnung ruhte auf denen, die unentdeckt blieben. Denen, die die Chance hatten, den größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zu vernichten. Und er hatte sich abgefunden, er hatte es begriffen: Er war nicht derjenige, der es beenden konnte. Er war eine unbedeutende Figur in einem weitaus größeren Bild._

_Warum überhaupt stellte er sich vor, dass Paige jemanden wie ihn lieben konnte? Jemanden wie ihn, den sie schon immer mehr als verabscheut hatte?_

_Sie sah ihn wieder an. Er sah, dass sie ihn hasste. Aber er musste es sagen. Er musste wieder und wieder das vergiftete Wort sagen, um ihren Hass noch größer werden zu lassen. Er musste über jedes Gefühl hinaus wachsen._

_Es reichte schon aus, dass er sich unsterblich in diese Frau verliebt hatte. Paige würde es nicht erfahren. Niemals…."_

„Oh, ich liebe Paige", seufzte Pansy ein wenig theatralisch, nach ihrer ungefragten Lesung, die sie ihm ab und an aufzwang. Es störte ihn allerdings mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr, dass Pansy mit ihrem zerlesenen Exemplar seines Buches auftauchte und ihm vorlas, was er genau kannte, denn – er hatte es schließlich verfasst. „Aber… dir ist schon klar, was du damit getan hast, oder?", fügte sie mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

„Getan? Anscheinend habe ich dich in einen Muggelliebhaber verwandelt", erwiderte er ein wenig abwesend.

„Draco, so ziemlich jede Hexe in London vergöttert dieses Buch", sagte Pansy laut. „Und eigentlich hatte ich es nicht lesen wollen, denn es ist wirklich abgedroschen. Diese ganze Todesser-verliebt-sich-in-das-Schlammblut-Dramatik war so bemitleidenswert", fuhr sie fort. Er musste lächeln.

„Pansy, ich habe dich nicht gezwungen, es zu lesen."

„Du hast ein Buch geschrieben. Eine Liebesgeschichte. Ist dir die Ironie bewusst?", plapperte sie weiter, ohne ihm zu antworten. Er hob endlich den Blick aus seinem Berg an Post.

„Welche Ironie konkret, Pansy?" Er verlor langsam die Geduld. Die wöchentlichen Treffen mit Pansy zerrten immer stärker an seinen Nerven.

„Die Ironie, dass du es noch niemals geschafft hast, eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten und die Tatsache, dass du Muggel verabscheust, Draco." Kurz musterte er sie prüfend.

„Ich habe niemals behauptet, ich würde Muggel- " Er unterbrach sich selbst. „Sie sind mir gleichgültig", verbesserte er sich achselzuckend. „Und weshalb sollte ich mich einer Beziehung unterwerfen? Es macht mehr Spaß allein", fügte er hinzu.

„Eine Liebesgeschichte", wiederholte sie kopfschüttelnd. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Es war ein Spaß, Pansy. Es hat keine zwei Wochen gedauert, da war es fertig. Es hat mir nicht viel bedeutet", ergänzte er gereizt.

„Als ob ich dir das glaube, Draco. Und weißt du, wer das Buch bestimmt lieben wird?", fuhr sie fort und ihr Grinsen war bitterböse. „Hermine Granger!", rief sie lachend aus.

„Hermine Granger?", wiederholte er gedehnt und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh bitte, Draco! Als wäre es nicht auf sie angelegt. Der absolut göttliche Todesser verliebt sich in das unscheinbare, aber kurvig gut gebaute Schlammblut und versucht sie vor dem Übel der Welt zu beschützen", erklärte Pansy mit vielsagender Stimme.

„An welchem Punkt in unserer Vergangenheit habe ausgerechnet ich Hermine Granger vor dem Übel der Welt beschützt?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Es ist eine Wunschvorstellung", erwiderte sie.

„Wirklich? Ist das so? Es ist Fiktion, Pansy", klärte er sie nun geduldig auf. „Und Hermine Granger ist nicht das einzige Schlammblut auf dieser Welt. Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf sie?", fügte er jetzt fragend hinzu. Pansy zuckte die Achseln.

„Du hast viel Zeit darauf verschwendet ausgerechnet sie fertig zu machen. Weißt du das nicht mehr?" Nein, das wusste er nicht mehr. Er hatte sie gar nicht mehr genau im Kopf, wenn er ehrlich war. Er erinnerte sich sowieso nicht mehr besonders detailliert an die Zeit in Hogwarts.

„Ich denke, deine Fantasie geht mit dir durch", erklärte er schließlich und seine Stimme hatte sich wieder abgekühlt.

„_Meine_ Fantasie ist es nicht, die in diesem Buch niedergeschrieben ist." Sie hatte sich wieder erhoben und winkte ihm zum Abschied.

„Es ist _nicht_ meine Fantasie, mit einer Muggel zusammen zu sein!", rief er ärgerlich, denn er konnte sich nicht beherrschen. „Es ist einfach nur eine gute Story, Pansy", fügte er grimmig hinzu.

„Oh ja. Ich beginne sie jetzt schon zum dritten Mal und entdecke immer mehr Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dir und Alec. Du hättest wirklich über den Sex schreiben sollen, Draco. Diese Jugendfreundlichkeit passt nicht zu dir", fügte sie mit einem dreckigen Lächeln hinzu.

„Pansy, ich hatte niemals vor einen Sickelroman zu schreiben. Außerdem sollte dir so was zwischen uns doch noch recht gut im Gedächtnis erhalten geblieben sein", erwiderte er und betrachtete wieder einmal die vielen Einladungen, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten und ihn baten, doch einen Besuch in hundert Buchclubs zu erübrigen.

„Bis bald, erfolgreicher Autor", verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Lachen und Draco verdrehte die Augen. Er hätte niemals auf Pansy hören sollen. Sie hätte niemals seine Dokumente durchsuchen sollen. Dann hätte sie niemals diese Geschichte gefunden, und ihn überredet, sie verlegen zu lassen.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie gut sie ankommen würde. Und sein Vater hatte sich vor Lachen kaum noch eingekriegt und ihn beschuldigt, ein Frauenromantiker zu sein.

Aber interessanterweise wurde er nun für einen Muggelsympathisanten gehalten und hatte einige Entschuldigungsbriefe erhalten, von Menschen, dir er zwar nicht kannte, aber die ihm mitteilen wollten, dass sie ihn nun nicht mehr für seine Familie verurteilten.

Das war… erstaunlich, aber doch nett. Nicht, dass es ihn besonders interessierte. Ihm gefiel die Idee, zu schreiben, allerdings doch nicht schlecht. Er würde natürlich nichts Romantisches mehr ins Auge fassen. Es war anscheinend doch zu kontrovers. Und er hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass vielleicht nicht nur Pansy und Gregory Interesse an diesem Buch bekundeten.

Er hatte Potter und sein goldenes Duo schon komplett aus seinem Verstand verdrängt. Wie ihm das hatte passieren können, hatte er den langweiligen guten Helden seines Buches – neben seinem Alec Charakter – doch Jerry MacDodder genannt. Gut, vielleicht gab es ein paar wenige Parallelen.

Kurz runzelte er die Stirn. War es möglich, dass er tatsächlich unbewusst diese Menschen verarbeitet hatte, an die er schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet hatte?

Er würde das noch mal nachlesen. Aber er war sich zumindest sicher, dass seine Heldin Paige absolut überhaupt nichts mit Hermine Granger gemeinsam hatte. Gut, sie hatte dunkle Haare, aber bestimmt hatten achtzig Prozent der Frauen in London dunkle Haare. Ansonsten gab es keine Gemeinsamkeiten, denn wenn er mit keiner Sekunde an Granger gedacht hatte, dann konnte er doch unmöglich ausgerechnet sie vor Augen gehabt haben.

Pansy machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, weshalb er überhaupt auf sie hörte. Es musste wohl immer dann sein, wenn sein Blut langsam aus seinem Gehirn sickerte und in tiefere Regionen verschwand.

Nächstes Mal würde er besser aufpassen. Er musste lächeln. Wahrscheinlich würde er von den Damen im Buchclub beweihräuchert werden. Das könnte ihm gefallen. Seine Arbeit war sonst erschreckend langweilig und eintönig. Ansonsten würde er auch nicht die Zeit gefunden haben, ein Buch zu schreiben.

Ja, er würde ein paar Buchtreffen besuchen. Es konnte nicht schaden.

„Hast du es eigentlich mittlerweile gelesen?", erkundigte sich Ginny beiläufig und Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ginny, könntest du dich bitte auf das hier konzentrieren?", erwiderte sie etwas gereizt und pustete sich die Strähne aus der Stirn. Der Hippogreif hatte mehr Angst als letztes Mal, fiel ihr auf. „Ruhig, Yala", fügte sie hinzu und zog den Zauberstab.

„Ich meine, es ist wirklich gut. Und sehr gut geschrieben", fuhr Ginny fort.

„Ginny, bitte!", fuhr sie ihre Freundin an und diese verdrehte die Augen und umfasste den Schnabel des Hippogreifs fester.

Endlich berührte Hermine den empfindlichen Punkt am Hals des Tiers und sprach die Formel. Kurz bockte das schöne Tier und dann war es vorbei.

„Brav", sagte Hermine schließlich und wich zurück. „Bring ihn bitte nach draußen, ja?" Und Ginny wagte nicht mehr, von dem Buch anzufangen.

Sie notierte sich die Impfung und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Hagrid würde gleich einen der Schulthestrale zu ihr bringen und dann würde sie Schluss machen. Und sie würde garantiert nicht mit Ginny essen gehen.

Die machte sie noch ganz wahnsinnig.

Sie freute sich vielmehr auf Hagrid. Er liebte es, vorbeizukommen. Sie nahm auch an, dass er sich ausgezeichnet um die Thestrale kümmern konnte und eigentlich nur zu ihr kam, um mit ihr zu plaudern.

Deswegen berechnete sie ihm auch nur einen nicht erwähnenswerten Preis.

Und er kam sehr pünktlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Ginny schon begrüßt und war eher gekommen. Sie mochte seine Gegenwart, denn er hatte sich kein Stück verändert, überlegte sie. Er war immer noch derselbe Hagrid.

„Hermine, hey!", begrüßte er sie fröhlich. „Warte kurz. Ich ruf ihn eben", fügte er lächelnd hinzu. Er setzte zwei Finger an seine Lippen und stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus. Dann streckte er die massige Hand entgegen. Er wirkte immer etwas schüchtern, wenn er vorbeikam. „Mensch, da saßt du noch letztens in meiner ollen Hütte und jetz guck dich an!" Und jedes Mal sagte er so etwas!

„Hagrid, das ist doch schon über zehn Jahre her", beteuerte sie jedes Mal.

„Das ist doch unwichtig", widersprach er und lächelte stolz. „Ich seh dich immer als winzige Schülerin, Hermine. Und jetz hast du eine Praxis!" Er würde bestimmt wieder anfangen riesige Tränen zu vergießen. Aber der Thestral landete jetzt, Merlin sei Dank, und rettete Hagrid vor seiner sentimentalen Seite.

„Da isser ja schon! Ruhig, Deardry", sagte er ruppig und legte die Hand auf den Kopf des scheuen Wesens. Hermine war beeindruckt, wie er einen Thestral dazu bringen konnte, alleine zu einem bestimmten Ort zu fliegen.

Aber wahrscheinlich mochte das Tier ihn genauso gern wie sie.

„Dann wollen wir mal schauen", begann sie das Gespräch mit dem Tier, was sie beinahe argwöhnisch betrachtete. Kurz scharte es mit den pechschwarzen Hufen auf dem weichen Boden der Untersuchungskoppel. Sie kam näher und wartete einen Moment. Das Tier senkte schließlich den Kopf und schien sie zu akzeptieren. Ein Thestral war ein großes Wesen, und wenn ein solches Geschöpf den Kopf zu Boden neigte, dann zeigte es, dass es keine Angst mehr hatte und machte sich somit angreifbar.

Sie zog den Zauberstab sachte hervor. „_Indicio valetudo_!", sagte sie, und kurz erleuchtete den Thestral eine helle Aura. Es war ein Zauber, um das Befinden des Tieres anzuzeigen. Alles, was das Tier belastet oder ihm Schmerzen zufügte, würde sich in einer dunklen Aura äußern. Aber dieses Geschöpf hier war vollkommen gesund. „Alles in Ordnung", erklärte sie schließlich. Aber die Hufe werden wir sauber machen", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Sie war die einzige Heilerin für Tiere, die Thestrale behandeln konnte. Anscheinend hatte nämlich noch keiner der anderen Tierheiler in London einen Menschen sterben sehen. Aber das war natürlich keine große finanzielle Marktlücke, denn es wurden kaum Thestrale im magischen Leben gebraucht. Denn nur die wenigstens konnten sie schließlich sehen.

Außer natürlich in Hogwarts, um die Kutschen zu ziehen. Aber in Hogwarts kümmerte sich ja auch eigentlich Hagrid um sie. Aber für Forschungswecke waren die Thestrale wirklich ausgezeichnete Objekte. Faszinierende Geschöpfe, wirklich.

Hagrid grinste verstohlen. „Ach Hermine…", begann er wieder und sie musste lachen.

„Was?", fragte sie und wunderte sich, weshalb er so gute Laune hatte.

„Och gar nichts", erwiderte er und drehte seine Hacke in den weichen Sand. „Da schreibt er doch ein Buch für dich!", platzte der riesige Mann vor ihr heraus. „Is das nich richtig nett?", fügte er grinsend hinzu und sie atmete genervt aus.

„Es ist kein Buch _für_ mich und du hast es also auch gelesen? Hagrid, ich bin enttäuscht. So einen Unsinn liest du?" Hagrid wirkte eine Spur beleidigt.

„Es is kein Unsinn, Hermine. Es is richtig romantisch. Und Olympe liebt Liebesgeschichten. Das hat er doch richtig gut geschrieben, nich? Ginny findet es auch toll!", fügte er hinzu, als würde es das besser machen.

„Ginny kann auch der Anleitung für Rennbesenreiniger etwas Gutes abgewinnen", erwiderte sie grimmig.

„Manchmal ist es gut zu wissen, wie man seinen Besen reinigen muss, vielen Dank, Hermine." Ginny war wieder zu ihnen gekommen und lehnte sich an das Geländer. „Und Hagrid ist sogar schlimmer als ich, denn er hat das Buch _dabei_", betonte sie grinsend und Hagrid schien unter seinem Wust an Bart sogar rot zu werden. „Vielleicht solltest du ihr dein Exemplar schenken, denn sie hat es noch nicht gelesen", ergänzte Ginny mit einem vorwurfsvollen Nicken.

„Hast du nich? Wieso denn nich? Es ist die beste Geschichte-"

„-seit der Liebestragödie des Zauberers Wendell und der jungen Hexe Matilda, ja, ja, Hagrid. Ich kenne die Rezensionen des Buches. Aber es bekommt doch nur so viel positive Aufmerksamkeit, weil es nicht von einem hässlichen Troll geschrieben wurde, sondern von einem reichen Schönling, der mit seiner Zeit nichts besseres anzufangen weiß, als auf seinem Thron zu sitzen und seine millionenschwere Tage mit Unsinn auszufüllen." Ja, es regte sie auf. Es regte sie seit dem Tag auf, als sie es in den Regalen von Flourish und Blotts entdeckt hatte.

Und das war vier Wochen her. Und über den Titel wollte sie erst recht kein Wort verlieren…!

„Richtig, du hast die Bücher von Gilderoy Lockhart auch nur deswegen gekauft, weil sie so viel wertvolles Wissen beinhaltet haben, ohne das du heutzutage nicht mehr auskommen würdest, stimmt's?" Ginny machte sich lustig. Und Ginny machte es sich zur Tagesaufgabe aus dem Buch zu zitieren.

„Es is doch wie eine Liebeserklärung!", rief Hagrid jetzt verzückt aus.

„Das ist es nicht", widersprach Hermine und griff endlich nach einem der Hufe des Tiers. Stumm führte sie den Reinigungszauber aus und das Tier hielt brav still.

„Ich finde es aber auch ein bisschen seltsam, dass Malfoy von einem Todesser schreibt, der sich in eine Muggel verliebt, in den Zeiten des Kriegs", fuhr Ginny im scheinheiligen Ton fort.

„Ich begreife nicht, wie du so etwas lesen kannst. Eine gebildete Frau wie du. Ihr solltet euch beide schämen", sagte sie schließlich und beendete die Hufpflege. „Hagrid, der Patient ist fertig", ergänzte sie abschließend und Hagrid streichelte über die Flanke des Tiers. „Und außerdem gab es viele Todesser und noch mehr Muggel zu dieser Zeit", fuhr sie gereizt fort.

„Meinetwegen. Sagen wir einfach, er schreibt nicht über dich und er schreibt willkürlich über zwei völlig andere Zauberer", bemerkte Ginny mit spöttischem Unterton, „dann kannst du es doch einfach lesen, oder nicht?"

Hermine stöhnte auf. „Ginny, ich will nichts von diesem Menschen lesen. Er war nicht nett und ich mag ihn auch heute nicht. Er ist mir egal, und was er schreibt ist mir genauso egal. Würde er irgendwas Wertvolles schreiben, dann würde ich meine Zeit dafür opfern, ja. Aber das?", erwiderte sie ungläubig. „Ich bin zufällig eine Muggel und ich weiß, dass es einfach niemals passiert wäre, dass sich jemand wie Draco Malfoy einfach so in eine Muggel verliebt hätte. Todesser wie Draco Malfoy waren viel zu beschäftigt, alle Muggel Schlammblüter zu schimpfen und sie zu verfluchen."

Hagrid holte es tatsächlich aus den Tiefen seines Mantels.

„Du kannst es ja wenigstens mitnehmen. Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja noch. Nur vielleicht", beteuerte er mit einem Zwinkern. Hermine nahm es in die Hand und legte es neben die Putzeimer.

„Du verschwendest deine Zeit, es mir einreden zu wollen, aber trotzdem Danke", erklärte sie diplomatisch. „Habt ihr Hunger? Ich sterbe nämlich vor Hunger", wechselte sie jetzt angespannt das Thema, weil sie sich nämlich nicht noch mehr aufregen wollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„… _es war eine Entscheidung, die er unmöglich treffen konnte. Nicht hier an diesem Ort, und vor allem nicht, wenn sie ihm dabei zusah. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde sich alles auf diesen einen Augenblick beschränken. Es war völlig egal, was vorher passiert war. Und er öffnete den Mund, nur um festzustellen, dass er keinen Ton rausbringen konnte, so trocken war seine Kehle plötzlich_." Er machte eine Pause und warf einen knappen Blick in die Runde. Er war zuerst nicht besonders begeistert gewesen, echte Lesungen zu halten.

Lesungen, wo zwanzig Hexen dicht gedrängt zu seinen Füßen saßen und ihm mit offenem Mund zuhörten. Aber mittlerweile musste er zugeben… es war nicht schlecht. Sie hingen an seinen Lippen, erwarteten die nächsten Worte voller Ungeduld und er versuchte hinter den Worten, die er vor über zwei Monaten zu Papier gebracht hatte, noch irgendetwas anderes festzustellen, als ein Übermaß an Fantasie.

„_Aber er sprach. Er sprach die folgenden Worte, voller Überzeugung. „Ich werde nicht ohne sie gehen! Ich gehe nicht ohne diese Muggel!" Alec musste in ihr Gesicht blicken, er konnte nicht anders._" Die Hexen seufzten auf. Es war eine zentrale Stelle seines Buches, bei der er sich dafür entschieden hatte, dass sein tragischer Held sein Schlammblut mit nahm, damit es nicht gefoltert werden würde. Es war der Wendepunkt der Geschichte, in dem sein Held schließlich auf die andere Seite übertrat und ebenfalls ein Gejagter wurde.

Er horchte in sich. War das etwa das Wunschdenken, von dem Pansy sprach? Hatte er die Seiten wechseln wollen? Wohl eher nicht. Hatte er mit einem Schlammblut fliehen wollen? Hatte er sein Leben für jemanden riskieren wollen, der politisch auf so einer schlechten Seite gestanden hatte? Und hatte er mit nur einer Faser seines Körpers an das Schlammblut Granger gedacht?

Nein.

„_Es war ein bitterer Gedanke, dass sie nicht wusste, wer er wirklich war, und was er wirklich für sie fühlte. Er wusste nur, dass sie ihn immer noch hasste. Aber immerhin kannte sie jetzt seinen Namen_", beendete er die Lesung und klappte das Buch zu, das er nun schon so oft in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Die Hexen klatschten so laut und enthusiastisch, als hätte er soeben erklärt, dass er ein Mittel gegen die Drachenpocken gefunden hatte. Seltsam, wie Fiktion die Menschen in ihren Bann ziehen konnte, überlegte er.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er und wünschte sich, schnell wieder verschwinden zu können. Aber er hatte nicht nur zugesagt, ein Kapitel zu lesen, er hatte auch bestätigt, Autogramme zu geben und Fragen zu beantworten. Lästige Fragen. Die Autogrammstunde kam ihm vor, wie das Abzeichnen der Strafarbeiten in der Schule früher. Alle Hexen standen in einer Schlange und warteten auf seine Unterschrift.

„Sagen Sie, Mr Malfoy, woher haben Sie alle Ideen genommen? War es wirklich aus ihrer Erinnerung? Sind Sie der heimliche Alec?", fragte eine rothaarige, etwas fülligere, Hexe gespannt und ihre Augen verschlangen ihn förmlich. Er musste sich zwingen, zu lächeln.

„Nein, ich bin nicht Alec", erklärte er und fühlte sich unwohl. Es gefiel ihm, dass Frauen einen weiten Weg unternahmen, nur um ihn lesen zu hören, oder ihn anzusehen, oder sein Autogramm zu holen. Es war beinahe absurd, fand er.

So viel Aufmerksamkeit hatte nämlich nicht mal Potter bekommen. Nicht, dass er besonders viel darüber nachdachte.

„Wissen Sie, dass Sie ein aufstrebender Autor sind? Und so gutaussehend", bemerkte jetzt eine ältere Hexe und streckte ihm eine Ausgabe seines Buchs entgegen, damit er sie unterzeichnen konnte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so eine hervorragende Vorstellung von Gut und Böse hast, Draco", sagte eine Person, die er tatsächlich erkannte. Luna Lovegood trug ein allgegenwärtiges und erhabenes Lächeln zur Schau und legte ihr Buch ebenfalls vor ihn. Er unterzeichnete es, nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns und gab es ihr zurück.

„Danke", sagte er, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass es kein Kompliment war. Die Hexen betrachteten Luna, wie ein feindliches Objekt.

„Weißt du, ich lese das Buch nur, weil mir die Vorstellung gefällt, dass du in Hermine Granger verliebt bist." Sie hatte die Stimme nur um ein Weniges gesenkt. Sofort war er alarmbereit. Er lächelte ein freudloses Lächeln, während er sprach.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Sie das Buch unter dieser Vorstellung lesen. Das war niemals meine Absicht. Die Charaktere in diesem Buch stehen in keinem Zusammenhang zu lebenden Personen", klärte er sie kühl auf. Aber erstaunlicherweise lächelte sie immer noch.

„Sicher, das mag sein. Aber du hast dich auf Seite fünfunddreißig doch selber verraten, Malfoy." Seite fünfunddreißig? Sein Verstand raste. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was auf dieser Seite stand, aber Luna Lovegood war ja auch verrückt. Wahrscheinlich betrachtete sie alles als geheime Verschwörung. Er lächelte also immer noch.

„Danke, dass Sie den Weg auf sich genommen haben."

„Es ist ein gutes Buch. Eine schöne Entschuldigung", fügte sie hinzu und er wollte am liebsten schreien und erklären, dass er es veröffentlicht hatte, um sich ein Bett aus Gold zu kaufen. Er konnte sich eine verfluchte Stadt aus Gold kaufen. Es war nur finanzielle Unterstützung, die er nicht nötig hatte. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was irgendjemand in die Geschichte hinein interpretierte, zur Hölle noch mal! Und entschuldigen wollte er sich bei keinem. Bei absolut niemandem.

Aber er schwieg. Luna Lovegood verschwand so lautlos, wie sie gekommen war.

„Hermine Granger? _Die_ Hermine Granger?", fragte eine weitere Hexe und einige begannen zu tuscheln. „So kann man es natürlich auslegen", fügte sie hinzu und warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. Er beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und unterschrieb die nächsten zwanzig Exemplare, ohne sich seinen Zorn anmerken zu lassen. Man konnte nichts veröffentlichen, ohne dass irgendwelche Idioten irgendetwas hinein interpretierten.

Sie hatte zwar nicht vor, das Buch zu lesen, aber sie hatte es auch nicht im Regen liegen lassen wollen. Dazu war das Papier nun doch zu schade. Und Hagrid hatte immerhin siebzehn Galleonen und fünfundzwanzig Knuts für diesen Schund ausgegeben. Das jedenfalls entnahm sie dem Text auf der Rückseite des Buches.

Ein winziges Bild prangte neben dem Klappentext, auf dem ihr Draco Malfoy einen überlegenen Blick zuwarf. Seine Haare wirkten wie Gold und der Malfoy auf dem kleinen Bild, schien gerne betrachtet zu werden. Sie zwang sich, den Text durchzulesen.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, die Augen nach jedem Absatz zu verdrehen.

„_Der junge Alec Duvall unterliegt der Bürde, ein Todesser zu sein. Durch Zufall greifen die Todesser eine Gruppe an Muggeln auf. Darunter befindet sich Paige Lemore, eine Verfechterin der Muggelgesetze, die keine Angst hat, sich zu stellen. Sie scheint der Grund zu sein, den Alec braucht, um das Regime der Todesser zu verlassen – nur kann er das seiner Gefangenen nicht verraten. Er muss sie in dem Glauben lassen, dass er genauso zu sein scheint, wie all die anderen, damit nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie fällt…_"

„_Eine beeindruckende Liebesgeschichte aus der Feder eines ehemaligen Todessers Widerwillens_", schrieb der Tagesprophet. Grimmig las sie die Rezensionen. Widerwillen, dass sie nicht lachte! Das wäre ja was ganz neues.

„_Die Geschichte zweier Menschen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können und die durch die Zeiten der Not so eng zusammen gebracht werden, dass der Leser das Kribbeln in den Fingern mit jeder Seite mehr zu spüren bekommt_", so die Hexenwoche. Sie spürte, wie ihre Laune weiter sank.

„_D.L. Malfoy gelingt das perfekte Zusammenspiel zwischen grenzenlosem Hass und der feinen Linie zur grenzenlosen Liebe, die unabwendbar und völlig ohne Zweifel über der Geschichte zu schweben scheint. Der Leser ist gefangen. Vom ersten Wort bis zum allerletzten_." Es war doch unmöglich, dass sogar das Magische Autoren Komitee so löbliche Worte fand!

Die Geschichte war abgedroschen, weit hergeholt und so unrealistisch, dass sie lieber ihr Tagespropheten Abo aufgeben würde, um nur noch den Klitterer zu lesen. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, wie erwachsene, rationale und kluge Menschen wirklich dieses Buch lesen konnten, und am Ende nicht wenigstens zugaben, dass sie es nur gelesen hatten, weil der Autor eine bekannte Persönlichkeit Londons war. Eine Persönlichkeit, die nicht wider besseren Wissen Menschen gefoltert hatte, nein. Das Buch war ein Buch, geschrieben von einem Todesser, der Lügen über eine Zeit erfand, die man nicht mit Worten schöner schreiben konnte.

Es war unmöglich. Eine Liebesgeschichte in dieser düsteren Zeit war… es war nicht möglich. Und sie war sich sicher, alle Todesser, die noch übrig waren – versteckt und verkrochen – würden sich eher die Finger abhacken, als auch nur eine Seite von diesem Schwachsinn zu lesen.

Sie klappte das Buch auf. Mit angespannter Miene las sie die erste Seite.

Malfoy begann die Geschichte aus der Perspektive der Muggel. Wie hieß sie? Paige?

„… _sie verweilten nicht lange an einem Ort, denn kein Ort auf der Welt war noch sicher. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und der Ruhe stellte sich nicht mehr ein. Hätte sie jemand gefragt, wann sie das letzte Mal ohne Angst und dem Druck der nagenden Zeit im Nacken aufgewacht war, dann wüsste sie darauf keine Antwort_-"

Sie zwang sich, das Buch wieder zuzuklappen. Sie würde niemals – so gern sie auch las – ihren Geist mit diesem Schund füttern. Sie würde niemals so weit sinken und ein Buch lesen, was aus der Feder eines Todessers stammte. Konnte man ihm auch nichts mehr nachweisen. Sie kam sich vor, als würde sie sich selber verraten, würde sie sich auch nur gestatten, die erste Seite zu Ende zu lesen.

Es war ihr zuwider.

„Hermine, hier bist du. Ist Ginny schon weg?", erkundigte sich Harry, und schien gerade von der Arbeit gekommen zu sein. Sein Umhang stand nur vor Dreck und winzige Kratzer zierten sein Gesicht. Er wirkte müde, aber durchaus zufrieden. Sein Bick fiel auf das Buch in ihrer Hand und er verdrehte die Augen, genauso wie sie es tat. „Du wirst mir doch nicht auch Passagen aus diesem Frauenroman vorlesen, oder?", drohte er spöttisch und sie seufzte auf.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Liest du das etwa? Hat Ginny dich wirklich überzeugt? Sie hat mir gestern noch gesagt, dass du so stur seist", bemerkte er. Sie warf das Buch achtlos in ihre Tasche und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hagrid hat es hier gelassen. Ich werde es bestimmt nicht lesen und bin beruhigt, dass du es auch nicht gelesen hast." Harrys Lächeln verblasste etwas und wich einem schuldbewussten Ausdruck.

„Ginny behauptet, ich würde auf große Literatur verzichten, weil zwischen mir und Malfoy eine lächerliche Fehde sei." Er war wohl beleidigt über Ginnys Wortwahl, fiel Hermine auf.

„Na und? Ich denke nicht, dass es uns schaden wird, ein dämliches Bestseller Buch nicht gelesen zu haben. Heutzutage wird immer mehr Quatsch als gute Literatur bezeichnet, findest du nicht?" Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich würde nicht mit Ron anfangen zu diskutieren, wenn ich du wäre. Er hat eine Hassliebe zu diesem Buch entwickelt." Sie hatte schon einige Zeit nicht mehr mit Ron gesprochen, weil er und George so beschäftigt waren, die Bestellungen des Ministeriums zur rechten Zeit zu liefern und im Moment sehr gefragt waren.

Kleine Verbrechen häuften sich zurzeit. Es ging nur darum, Muggel zu ärgern, nahm sie an, dennoch brauchte das Ministerium sehr schnell Mittel und Wege, die Muggel von der Zaubererwelt fernzuhalten und Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze vertrieb zurzeit eine Menge an Verschleierungszaubern in alternativer Form.

„Hassliebe? Das halte ich für unmöglich." Harry lachte auf.

„Doch, Hermine. Er schleppt es mit sich rum wie eine Bibel. Ich sage dir, er hält auf einmal die große Liebe für möglich und versteht die tragische Rolle eines Todessers. Dann erinnert er sich wieder daran, wer das Buch geschrieben hat und rührt es für zwei Tage nicht an. Nur um wieder damit anzufangen. Er und Ginny machen mich mit ihrem Malfoy Duett noch wahnsinnig." Sie musste grinsen. Es war ziemlich bezeichnend, dass Ron sich in einem Zwiespalt befand.

Sie wusste, das Buch war es nicht wert, gelesen zu werden. Aber wenn sogar Ron hin und her gerissen war, vielleicht sollte sie dann einmal drüber lesen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie das nicht tun, weil sie bestimmt wahnsinnig werden würde, aber… alleine, um Ron haarklein zu erklären, weshalb dieses Buch so großer Unsinn war, würde es sich lohnen hinter die feindlichen Linien zu gehen und das Buch zu kennen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du noch normal bist. Aber ich bin sicher, nächsten Monat gibt es ein neues, blödes Buch über das die magische Welt philosophieren kann", sagte sie schließlich. Er nickte.

„Gehst du noch zu Cormac, oder sprecht ihr immer noch nicht?" Harry klang nicht allzu traurig darüber. Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie es noch mit Cormac aushalten würde. Sie stritten sich immer wieder über blöde Kleinigkeiten. Wahrscheinlich ging es nie wirklich um den Müll, das Abendessen oder Geld. Wahrscheinlich ging es darum, dass sie sich auseinander gelebt hatten.

Weder Harry, noch Ron, noch Ginny konnten Cormac leiden, und wenn Hermine ehrlich war, dann wusste sie selber nicht mehr ganz genau, was es nun genau gewesen war, dass sie für Cormac begeistert hatte. Er war sehr direkt gewesen, ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner. Mittlerweile sprachen sie kaum noch und ihr graute davor wieder ihre Sexdiskussion zu führen. Eigentlich hatte sie schon keine Lust mehr nach Hause zu gehen. Aber eine dreijährige Beziehung brauchte vielleicht manchmal ein bisschen Arbeit.

Manchmal auch ein bisschen mehr, als man sich selber eingestehen wollte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte seine Mutter. Sie war ihm immer noch böse, er hörte es genau.

„Gut, danke, Mutter."

„Hast du wirklich daraus gelesen?", fügte sie mit spitzen Lippen hinzu.

„Ja, ich habe daraus gelesen." Mittlerweile hatte er aber auch die bösen Worte seiner Mutter überwunden. Es war nur Fiktion. Nicht jeder mochte es, aber Geschmäcker durften verschieden sein.

„Narzissa, lass ihn in Ruhe." Sein Vater trug sein übliches Lächeln im Gesicht, wann immer das Buch zur Sprache kam. „Finde dich damit ab, dass dein Sohn ein Muggelsympathisant geworden ist." Selten sah er seinen Vater mit so guter Laune.

Draco beschloss, darauf einfach nichts mehr zu sagen. Seine Mutter stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand.

„Und auf der Party werden wieder alle davon anfangen. Ich fühle mich schon wie das gewöhnliche Volk. Draco du hast uns eine unmögliche Last aufgebürgt", fuhr sie böse fort.

„Eine Last? Dass euch Leute gratulieren, dass ich einen Bestseller geschrieben habe, ist eine Last. Wirklich, Mutter?", erkundigte er sich, weniger ernsthaft.

„Draco, hättest du über uns Reinblüter geschrieben, dann wäre es anders. Aber du schreibst über die Verbindung zwischen Bevölkerungsschichten. Bei Merlin, es ist ohnehin schon schwer genug. Ausgerechnet über diese Zeit!", fuhr sie fort.

„Tut mir leid, dass mir ausgerechnet diese Zeit lebhaft im Gedächtnis erhalten geblieben ist."

„Ist dir klar, dass alle potentiellen Familien nun denken, dass du eine Beziehung zu einer Muggel hattest?", brauste seine Mutter auf, und wenn er diesen Satz noch einmal würde hören müssen, würde er wahrscheinlich schreien.

„Es ist Fiktion."

„Fiktion ist ohne einen Funken Wahrheit nicht möglich, Draco", widersprach seine Mutter gereizt.

„Was soll das bedeuten? Dass alle die Hexen, die du als gute Partie erachtest, nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen, weil sie glauben, die Geschichte sei wahr?", nahm er ihre Worte schließlich auf und musste lächeln. „Mutter, es ist ihr Verlust und nicht meiner. Ich habe genügend Gold", fügte er hinzu. Lucius lächelte immer noch.

„Es geht nicht nur um die zukünftige Braut, die du dir langsam mal suchen solltest", begann seine Mutter zornig, „sondern auch um die weiten Kreise die deine so kontroverse Geschichte gezogen hat. Jetzt werden nämlich Trugschlüsse gezogen. Und keine angenehmen!", fügte sie hinzu und schob den Tagespropheten über den Tisch. Die Hauselfen waren heute geschäftiger als sonst. Nicht nur, dass seine Mutter die kleinen Kreaturen nach dem neuen Gesetz bezahlen musste, nein, sie mussten nicht einmal mehr ertragen, von ihr angeschrien zu werden. Sie waren in einer Gewerkschaft und wurden geschützt.

Narzissa Malfoy musste sich darauf beschränken, ihre Familie anzuschreien.

„Granger. Hermine Granger, Draco. Weißt du, wer das ist? Und weißt du, welche Probleme du bekommen könntest, wenn sich diese Meinung festigt? Ich wusste, du hättest dieses Buch niemals veröffentlichen sollen. Harry Potter mag nicht mehr in jeder Presse stehen, aber sein Name bleibt eine Legende. Und wenn er sich dafür einsetzt, dass du sein Schlammblut versinnbildlichst, dann-"

„Was?", unterbrach er seine Mutter und überflog den Artikel, der im Tagespropheten immerhin die vierte Seite beanspruchte.

_Malfoys Muggelmanie_, war der Titel dieses dramatischen Textes.

_… __fraglich ist, ob der Autor hier von seiner Fantasie zu zehren weiß, oder ob es tatsächlich nur eine Abschrift der Vergangenheit ist, die wir hier vorfinden._

Er hasste Longbottom. Er hasste es, dass er für den Tagespropheten schrieb. Sei es auch nur als Gastreporter. Die Berichte, die Draco manchmal interessierten, waren stets von Longbottom verfasst, und dann hatte er schon keine Lust mehr, diese Berichte zu lesen.

_Manche mögen sich noch erinnern, dass der legendäre Harry Potter nicht alleine die Schlacht bestritten hat. Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger sind keine unbekannten Namen. Auch nicht für Mr Malfoy, auch wenn er dies gerne aus seiner Vergangenheit verbannen möchte. _

Unerhört, dieser dämliche Idiot. Er hatte Longbottom schon in der Schule nicht ausstehen können!

_Es ist denkbar, dass D.L. Malfoy hier tatsächliche Fakten oder übertriebenes Wunschdenken zu Papier gebracht hat. Wer kann die Frage noch beantworten, ob der ehemalige – nicht mehr bestätigte – Todesser tatsächlich den Hang gehabt hat, Muggel zu verabscheuen, weil er sie eigentlich niemals wirklich hassen konnte._

Er hasste ihn. Er glaubte nicht, dass es erlaubt war, so zu schreiben. Er würde sich an den Tagespropheten wenden. Aber würde er das tun, dann käme es wahrscheinlich zu einem weiteren Skandal, den ihm seine Mutter für Lebzeiten übel nehmen würde. Er wusste, er musste Haltung bewahren.

_Ich kenne Mr Malfoy. Und ich muss sagen, diese versteckte Sympathie ist mir nie bewusst geworden. Es war niemals ein Geheimnis, dass Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger keine Freunde waren. Sie waren so unterschiedlich, dass es zu weit führen würde, die Punkte aufzuzählen. Allerdings beeindruckten beide mit ausgezeichneter Leistung. Es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass Mr Malfoy schon sehr früh das Konkurrenzdenken entwickelte. Nicht nur gegenüber Harry Potter, der sein Gegenspieler im Quidditch und im Leben war, sondern auch gegenüber Hermine Granger, denn sie war in der Lage, sein Ansehen bei den Lehrern durch ihre eigene Intelligenz zu überschatten._

_Bemerkenswert ist auch das Feindbild gegenüber Ronald Weasley, was nicht weiter auszuführen ist. Natürlich ist es offensichtlich, dass D.L. Malfoy hier die Vergangenheit verarbeitet. Eine Vergangenheit, so bitter für ihn, dass sich der geneigte Leser fragen muss, was in seinem Kopf vergangen ist._

Draco konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln. Er wusste, es gab schlechte Kritik, aber das hier? Das war absolut bitter. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie viel Spaß Longbottom bei diesem Bericht gehabt hatte. Als ob es so gewesen wäre! Gut, Potter hatte ihm Quidditch versaut. Aber Grangers Noten waren ihm so egal, wie es seine eigenen gewesen waren!

Seine Finger krampften sich fast um die Seiten, als er weiter las.

_Es bleibt also die Frage, die sich mittlerweile ein großer Teil der ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler stellt: Handelt es sich um eine Fantasie, oder handelt es sich hier um weitaus mehr? Ein Geständnis? Eine Bitte um Vergebung, die Mr Malfoy geschickt verpackt hat, in Eloquenz, Romantik und unbeschreiblich ehrliche Worte?_

_Und wenn es so ist, liegt es dann an Hermine Granger, zu reagieren? _

_War dieser Bestseller D.L. Malfoys Idee einer adäquaten Entschuldigung für all die Tage, an denen er seine vermeintliche Anziehung zu Hermine Granger in bittere Worte gehüllt hat?_

_Meine Kollegin Luna Lovegood, Co-Redakteurin des Klitterers, ist von dieser Annahme überzeugt. Sie sagte mir, sie habe Mr Malfoy persönlich darauf angesprochen und festgestellt, wie konsterniert er mit dieser Frage umgegangen sei._

_Ist sein tragischer Held Alec eben nicht nur eine Figur, sondern das Spiegelbild des Autors, der nicht mit der Wahrheit umgehen kann, dass er die Muggel seines Herzens nicht von seiner guten Seite hatte überzeugen können?_

Ihm wurde übergangslos schlecht. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre ihm übel mitgespielt worden. Als wäre dies ein gestellter Akt einer ganzen Gesellschaftsschicht, die ihn einfach nur fertig machen wollte!

_Und worauf warten wir jetzt? Wäre es nicht die weltweit beeindruckensdte Liebeserklärung der Geschichte? Natürlich wäre sie es nur, wenn Hermine Granger sie erwidern würde._

_Ich persönlich ziehe die Romantik der Dramatik immer vor und bin auch bereit, zu gestehen, dass meine eigene Fantasie ein wenig mit mir durchgehen mag._

_Vielleicht ist ein Buch nur ein Buch. Ohne größere Hintergedanken oder altruistische Wahrheiten, die über den Buchrücken hinaus gehen._

_Aber vielleicht habe ich mich in Draco Malfoy getäuscht und verweise – als begeisterter Fan des Buches _My Mudblood_, erhältlich bei Flourish und Blotts als Taschenbuch oder ledergebunden, mittlerweile in siebzehn Sprachen übersetzt – auf Seite fünfunddreißig, die vielleicht manchen nichts weiter an Informationen verraten wird, die mir aber die Augen geöffnet hat._

_Ich gratuliere Mr D.L. Malfoy hiermit herzlich zu seinem Platz 1 auf der Bestsellerliste des Tagespropheten und damit zu seinem wohl ersten eigenen Sieg nach einer Ewigkeit. Aber die Wahrheit ist eben immer überzeugender als die reine Fiktion._

_Ihr Neville Longbottom_

Er hob verärgert den Blick. Sein erster Sieg! Oh, er würde nicht würdevoll sein. Er würde auf seine verfluchte Würde verzichten und den Tagespropheten dazu bringen, Revision einzulegen. Das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Wie viele tausende Zauberer diesen Müll jetzt gelesen haben mussten!

Sein Vater kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus, während seine Mutter nahe einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand. Gut, vielleicht – _vielleicht_ – wirkte sich dieser Bericht doch schlecht auf alle seine Pläne aus.

Und er würde diese verfluchte Seite nachlesen! Er hatte niemals auch nur den leisesten Gedanken gehegt, eine Entschuldigung zu verstecken. Oder um Vergebung zu bitten. Oder seine Liebe gegenüber einer Person zu erklären, die er weder kannte, noch mochte, noch wusste, was sie jetzt gerade mit ihrem Muggelleben anfing.

Er konnte sich keine Person vorstellen, an der er weniger Interesse hegte, als an Hermine Granger. War sie verheiratet? War sie mit Weasley zusammen? Lebte sie überhaupt noch in London? Ihre Geschichte hatte nur kurzen Erfolg gehabt, und war von Potters Geschichte völlig überschattet worden. Niemand wusste mit dem Namen Hermine Granger mehr anzufangen, als zu sagen, dass sie eine von Potters kleinen Handlangern gewesen war, die schon längst in Vergessenheit geraten ist.

Merlin, er wusste nicht einmal, wann er ihr das letzte Mal begegnet war!

Er ärgerte sich so sehr, dass überhaupt irgendjemand auf dieser Welt annehmen könnte, er würde ein Buch schreiben, weil er sich seiner Gefühle nicht bewusst war. Es gab Menschen, die schrieben über Rennbesenreinigung und niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, diesen Menschen vorzuwerfen, dass dahinter tiefere Gedanken verborgen waren. Die Leute waren einfach neidisch auf ihn, weil er Erfolg hatte und dazu noch sonst alles Erdenkliche in seinem Leben vorweisen konnte!

Und niemals hatte Granger auch nur irgendeinen winzig kleinen –

_Fuck_. Vielleicht wusste er, was auf der verfluchten Seite stand. Sein Kopf schmerzte plötzlich und er hatte das Gefühl, auf einmal weniger Luft zu bekommen. Er glaubte nicht an Panikattacken, weil sie ihm einfach nicht gut standen, aber… in diesem Moment war er fast willig zuzugeben, dass er den Wunsch verspürte, sich kurz hinzulegen.

Und danach würde er die verdammte Redaktion des Tagespropheten niederbrennen!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es stimmt!", beteuerte Ginny siegessicher.

„Wie kann er mir das antun? Wie kann Neville so etwas Derartiges schreiben?", flüsterte sie voller Panik. Aber sie wusste, Panik war nicht angebracht. Sie würde sie mit Wut ersetzen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du es lesen musst. Was, wenn es jetzt passiert? Wenn Draco Malfoy zu dir kommt, um-"

„Wenn du diesen Satz beendest, hex ich dir die Zunge aus dem Mund, verstanden?", drohte sie zornig und griff nach ihrer Jacke.

„Ich werde dahin gehen und dann werde ich das richtig stellen." Ginny lächelte.

„Du solltest das Buch vorher gelesen haben, Hermine."

„Nein, das muss ich nicht getan haben, weil ich weiß – in meiner Seele sicher weiß – dass Malfoy niemals, niemals auch nur ansatzweise etwas schreiben würde, was mit ihm oder mir zu tun haben könnte. Und ich will nicht, dass ganz London darüber Bescheid weiß!", fügte sie böse hinzu. „Und Neville werde ich persönlich umbringen."

„Soll ich mit dir kommen?", bot Ginny an. „Heute ist sowieso ein langsamer Tag."

„Nein, es kommen noch zwei Hauselfen vorbei. Ich möchte ihnen nicht absagen. Und ich brauche deine schadenfrohe Unterstützung nicht", brauste sie auf und verließ die Praxis so zornig, dass sie fast vergaß, zu apparieren.

Die Redaktion des Tagespropheten befand sich im ruhigeren Teil der Winkelgasse und sie hatte keine Probleme, her zu kommen. Innerlich kochte sie. Ihr Leben war ruhig und bedeutend angenehmer als zu der Zeit, in der sie von Reporter heimgesucht worden war, um immer und immer wieder von ihrem Abenteuer mit Harry zu berichten.

Sie mochte ihr Leben jetzt. Und der Streit, den sie heute Morgan mit Cormac geführt hatte, war erstklassig gewesen. Er war vor Wut fast überstürzt ausgezogen. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass er eifersüchtig war, aber für ihn war dieses Buch schon direkt ein Beweis dafür, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte. Und es war absolut lächerlich.

Sie zog die Türen schwungvoll auf und stürmte durch die Eingangshalle. Sie war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, weil sie lange keine Interviews hatte geben müssen, aber sie kannte den Weg noch ziemlich genau. Sie hätte erwartet, dass Rita Kimmkorn einen derartigen Artikel schreiben würde. Und sie war sicher, sobald dieser Artikel die Runde gemacht hätte, würde ein Bericht von Rita Kimmkorn folgen.

Sie reagierte nicht auf Begrüßungen oder Fragen, sondern strebte direkt den Weg zum Chefredakteur der Zeitung an.

Sie wollte klopfen, als sie von drinnen schon Stimmen hörte. Sie hörte eigentlich nur eine Stimme. Vielleicht war es ein schlechter Zeitpunkt. Aber nein! Eigentlich hatte der Redakteur ihr zuzuhören, denn sie war es schließlich, die vor ganz London zum Gespött gemacht wurde! Sie zog die Tür auf, ohne zu klopfen.

Am Schreibtisch saß der Redakteur. Grauhaarig, klein – so wie sie ihn noch in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht ein wenig älter.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben gerade Zeit, Mr Waynes", begann sie und klang so aufgebracht, wie sie sich fühlte. Merlin, alle hier hatten diesen Unsinn gelesen. Und bei Bekanntheit des Buches, war es nicht schwer darauf zu schließen, wie viele sich jetzt für diese Wendung interessieren würden.

„Wissen Sie, im Moment ist es-"

„Nein, es kann unmöglich schlecht sein! Was schlecht ist, ist, dass ihre Reporter auf Wahrheitsfindung und Bestätigung lieber verzichten und vollkommen frei ihre Artikel verfassen. Es ist blühender Unsinn, was Neville Longbottom geschrieben hat!", fuhr sie fort, da sie es nicht einsah, noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden. Sie würde direkt zum Punkt kommen, denn Höflichkeiten waren überflüssig.

„Mr Longbottom ist einer unserer beliebtesten Reporter, wie ich es schon Mr Malfoy erklärt habe." Und er deutete weiter nach hinten in den Raum. Kurz begriff sie nicht und wandte sich um.

Er lehnte an der Wand. Und er wirkte nicht minder zornig.

Sie sah, wie teuer sein Anzug war. Wie teuer der Umhang war, den er darüber trug. Seine Haare lagen glatt und perfekt auf seinem Kopf. Seine Arroganz überschattete alles in diesem Zimmer und das kleine Bild neben dem Klappentext seines verfluchten Buches, wurde seiner widerlichen Selbstgefälligkeit nicht gerecht. Sie hatte ihn ewig nicht gesehen, wusste aber immer noch genau, weshalb sie ihn so verabscheute.

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, denn sie hatte keine Lust auch noch mit ihm zu reden.

„Es ist üble Nachrede, Mr Waynes! Es ist absolut unwahr!"

„Das wissen Sie?", erdreistete sich der Redakteur zu fragen und sie schnaubte auf.

„Ja, natürlich weiß ich das! Es ist blanker Unsinn!"

„Das sagte ich bereits", mischte sich Malfoy ein und klang dabei wesentlich zivilisierter als sie.

„Es ist eine reine Erfindung, diese grauenhaft schlechte Geschichte", knurrte sie in seine Richtung und erntete einen abfälligen Blick. „Und was Neville Longbottom zu sehen glaubt, ist nichts weiter als eine Vermutung, die kein Recht hat, in Ihrer Zeitung zu stehen!"

„Sie haben das Buch gelesen?", fragte der Redakteur jetzt, immer noch völlig ruhig.

„Ich? Ja… nein", erwiderte sie etwas aus der Bahn geworfen. „Aber… sehen Sie nicht, was das bedeutet? Ich würde niemals etwas so furchtbares lesen. Es ist alles unwahr, was sie sagen!"

„Es ist der Bestseller Nummer eins, Miss Granger", bemerkte der Redakteur jetzt mit Bedacht. „Ich habe es meiner Frau zum Hochzeitstag geschenkt und ich hatte Ruhe für ganze drei Tage. Ich konnte so viel Knobelkopf spielen, dass sich meine gesamten Spielschulden der letzten Jahre revidiert haben. Ihr Buch hat also auch für mich einen großen Wert gehabt", sagte er an Malfoy gewandt und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist mir egal! Sie werden diese Artikel zurücknehmen."

„Er ist schon längst gedruckt und verteilt, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir natürlich eine Stellungnahme zu der Liebeserklärung von Mr Malfoy aufnehmen. Wie fantastisch wäre das?", erklärte er verzückt. „Der Tagesprophet verantwortlich für die Zusammenführung zweier Liebenden…"

Und endlich sagte er etwas!

„Mr Waynes, ich habe Ihnen versichert, ich hatte niemals die Absicht, die Vermutung zu verbreiten, dieses Buch wäre irgendetwas anderes als reine Fiktion. Es gibt keine Liebeserklärung, keine Entschuldigung, nicht einmal die Randerwähnung von Hermine Granger!" Seine Stimme klang gefasst und unnahbar kühl. Sie hatte das Buch zwar nicht gelesen, wusste aber, dass er darin von großer, grenzenloser Liebe schrieb. Kaum vorstellbar, bei seiner glatten und arroganten Erscheinung.

„Es soll keine Umstände bereiten. Ich entschädige Sie für jeden Aufwand, aber ich kann mir einen derartigen Skandal nicht leisten", fügte Malfoy hinzu und zückte bereits seine Brieftasche.

„Du musst ihn nicht bestechen, Malfoy. Er hatte keine Recht diesen Artikel zu drucken", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Wir dürfen frei schreiben. Wenn Sie so wollen, ist es auch ein wenig Fiktion, die wir hier pflegen. Und mit Verlaub, wir haben noch nie so viele Leserbriefe erhalten, wie zu diesem einen Bericht. Ihr Buch hat eine bemerkenswerte weibliche Anziehungskraft, Mr Malfoy. Sehr gut für unseren Umsatz", fügte Mr Waynes zwinkernd hinzu.

„Sie begreifen es nicht!", schrie sie zornig. „Es ist eine Beleidigung sondergleichen, dass ich mit diesem Vergleich leben muss! Dass es Bezüge gibt zwischen… mir und dieser… Pia!"

„Paige", verbesserte Mr Waynes sie automatisch und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist egal, wie sie heißt. Sie verstehen nicht, dass ich niemals, wirklich niemals, in Verbindung mit etwas gebracht werden möchte, was von Malfoy verfasst worden ist! Niemals!", fügte sie lauter hinzu. „Es ist eine Demütigung, dass er überhaupt wagt, darüber zu schreiben, wo er nichts weiter getan hat, als dem Schicksal der Muggel tatenlos zuzusehen. Oder nein – nicht tatenlos! Er hatte viel zu viel damit zu tun, uns das Leben schwerer zu machen, denn ja, er ist der Todesser aus seinem verdammten Buch! Nur dass er es niemals für nötig erachtet hätte, sich auch nur eine Sekunde lang, um eine Muggel zu scheren!"

Sie redete zu viel.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das beurteilen können!", sagte er jetzt mit bitterem Unterton. Sie sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Nein, Malfoy? Hat mich deine Tante nicht vor deinen Augen gefoltert? Und hast du irgendwas getan?" Kurz legte sich ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Wollte er so tun, als würden sie sich nicht kennen? Das konnte er doch wohl kaum ernst meinen!

„Das gehört hier nicht hin", erwiderte er ruhiger und sie wusste, der Redakteur beobachtete sie gespannt.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu schreiben!", schrie sie ihn jetzt an, weil sie nicht genau wusste, gegen wen sie ihren Zorn richten sollte.

„Wollen Sie mir vorschreiben, was ich schreiben darf und was nicht? Etwas vermessen von ihnen, oder? Vor allem, wenn Sie es nicht gelesen haben", fügte er überlegen hinzu.

„Ich werde es auch niemals lesen! Es ist vermessen von dir, über Liebe zu schreiben, Malfoy. Vor allem über eine Liebe zwischen einem Todesser und einer Muggel, wo du doch, unter allen Todessern, wissen solltest, dass es nicht möglich ist! Ihr seid zu arrogant, ihr seid zu sehr davon überzeugt, dass in unseren Adern Schlamm fließt, der eure heilige Blutlinie verunreinigen könnte, als auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, wie erbärmlich eure Ideologie ist!"

Gut, jetzt schien sie diesem nahezu Fremden ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen, die sie ihm schon vor Jahren hätte sagen sollen.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube nicht, dass es angebracht ist, Anschuldigungen auszuüben. Es tut mir leid, wenn es ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet, im Auge der Medien zu stehen, aber ich kann leider keine Revision einlegen, wenn sie nicht einmal sicher sind, dass keine Liebeserklärung vorliegt."

Zornig sah sie den Redakteur an.

„Aber ich kann es beweisen!", merkte Malfoy gereizt an. „Ich habe es geschrieben. Ohne einen einzigen Gedanken an diese Person! Ich kenne sie nicht einmal. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Und das war alles. Es ist ein dummer Zufall. Ich habe nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich diesen Fehler gemacht habe. Es war keine vorsätzlich versteckte Metapher. Es war nur ein Zufall, nichts weiter", beteuerte er und sie wusste gar nicht, worum es ging.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass das die richtige Entscheidung ist? Sie bekommen für jeden Leserbrief auch einen Knut Provision, Mr Malfoy. Und wir sind mittlerweile bei einigen hunderten. Und das nach einem Tag", bemerkte der Redakteur jetzt und Malfoy schien tatsächlich nachzudenken.

„Nein!", unterbrach sie die Gedanken. „Sie werden Revision einlegen und dieses Missverständnis aufklären!"

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen. Aber die Leute werden sich ihre eigene Meinung bilden. Sie wissen das ja, Miss Granger", fügte der Redakteur hinzu, aber Hermine war es egal. „Und Sie sollten das Buch wirklich lesen. Ich habe es getan und die Faszination der-"

„Sorgen Sie einfach dafür, dass Sie es zurücknehmen, was Neville gesagt hat", unterbrach sie ihn ärgerlich.

„Das wäre dann alles?", erkundigte sich der Redakteur etwas unzufrieden und sie hatte keine weiteren Wünsche mehr.

„Ja", sagte sie schließlich und verließ ungünstigerweise gleichzeitig mit Malfoy das Büro.

„Nächste Mal beweisen Sie bitte so viel Anstand, mich nicht vor Fremden einen Todesser zu nennen", bemerkte er auf dem Flur, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Malfoy, du bist ein Todesser", sagte sie so zornig, dass sie fast zitterte vor Wut. „Und du nennst dein dämliches Buch _Mein Schlammblut_? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du scheiß Idiot?", kreischte sie jetzt außer sich, denn diese Tatsache hatte sie völlig vergessen zu erwähnen. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist ein Titel!", knurrte er ungehalten. Sie schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Und was für ein Fehler ist das? Was hast du getan?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen und er wirkte noch wütender als sie.

„Es geht nicht um dich!", gab er gepresst zurück. Er duzte sie also doch. Sie hatte schon die Befürchtung, er wäre vollkommen verrückt geworden und tat wirklich so, als ob sie noch nie ein Wort gewechselt hätten.

„Ja, das hoffe ich doch schwer", erwiderte sie und er schien diese Diskussion wohl ein um das andere Mal mitgemacht zu haben.

„Und selbst wenn, dann könntest du froh sein, überhaupt etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen!", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich brauche keine Aufmerksamkeit, Malfoy. Mein Leben ist perfekt, ohne dass du irgendwelchen Frauenromane schreibst." Er atmete langsam aus. Er schien sich anscheinend beruhigen zu wollen. „Und selbst _wenn_?", wiederholte sie plötzlich hysterisch und starrte ihn an.

„Du hast es nicht gelesen, als kannst du auch nicht-"

„Was soll das heißen? Was soll diese Seite fünfunddreißig sein?" Sie hatte Nevilles Andeutung nicht verstanden und sie hatte vergessen, es nachzulesen. Sie hatte auch überhaupt nichts nachlesen wollen! Das kam noch dazu. Er sah sie zornig an und es kam ihr vor, als wären sie in der Schule, auf einem der Gänge und würden sich über die alltägliche Frage streiten, weshalb Todesser widerliche Mistkerle waren.

„Das ist nichts", sagte er knapp. „Es ist ein Korrekturfehler, der hätte gefunden und behoben werden müssen", fuhr er gereizt fort.

Sie war stehen geblieben. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre er lieber am Nordpol, als jetzt hier auf diesem Flur.

„Korrekturfehler?", wiederholte sie auch dieses Wort.

„Merlin, wieso scheren sich die Leute überhaupt um so was? Es ist verfluchte Fiktion!"

„Ich weiß das!", gab sie zurück und sah nicht ein, sich von diesem Todesser hier anschreien zu lassen. „Aber anscheinend hast du einen Fehler gemacht. Anscheinend denken die Leute, du schreibst von mir", fügte sie böse hinzu.

„Nein, das denken sie nicht! Das denkt dein verfluchter Freund Longbottom. Und bei Merlin, vielleicht auch Pansy, aber-"

„Pansy? Pansy _Parkinson_?", fragte sie fassungslos und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Sicher, welche Pansy sonst", erwiderte er gereizt und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Wieso hast du es überhaupt geschrieben?", sagte sie jetzt und mochte ihn immer weniger.

„Oh bitte. Als ob ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen müsste, weshalb ich ein Buch schreibe, Granger!"

„Du musstest also-"

„Halt einfach deinen Mund! Du hast es nicht mal gelesen!", schrie er zornig.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht! Als ob ich jemals ein Buch lesen würde, das den Titel trägt, mit dem du mich jahrelang malträtiert hast! Denkst du, ich könnte beim Lesen auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn ich dich vor mir sehe, wie du mich ein Schlammblut schimpfst? Nein, Malfoy! Alleine das reicht schon für einen scheiß Vergleich!", unterbrach sie sich zornig.

„Du misst dir zu viel Bedeutung bei!", gab er unwillig zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, auf ihre Bemerkung hin.

„Ja? Bin ich nicht die einzige, die in den Genuss dieser Titulierung gekommen ist, Malfoy?", wollte sie ungehalten wissen und er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete aus.

„Es ist ein verdammter Titel!", wiederholte er und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

„Es ist ein scheiß Titel!", schrie sie zurück.

„Du kannst nicht…" Er unterbrach sich und seine Stimme beruhigte sich wieder. „Es ist ein tieferer Sinn, Granger", erklärte er ungehalten.

„Oh ja? Welcher Sinn steht hinter diesem Schimpfwort, Malfoy? Oh, du bist bestimmt vor Aufregung an die Decke gegangen, als du keine Strafe zahlen musstest, sondern auch noch belohnt worden bist, dieses Wort zu verwenden, oder?" Sie fixierte ihn genau und es war ihr egal, dass er sie ansah, als wäre sie absolut lächerlich. „Es ist gemein! Es ist eine Beleidigung! Es ist ein verdammtes Schimpfwort, was Kinder jetzt im Laden lesen können! Willst du es in Mode bringen? Ist das dein Ziel? Willst du neue kleine Arschlöcher rekrutieren, die Muggel fertig machen, weil sie zu dumm sind, die Welt zu begreifen? Weil sie nicht wissen, was richtig und was falsch ist?"

Er starrte sie an. Eine geschlagene Sekunde lang. „Was ist? Sind dir die Worte ausgegangen? Überlegst du, was für ein weiteres Buch du schreiben kannst? Vielleicht… die Folterung der Hauselfen?", steigerte sie sich weiter in ihre Wut. „Du bist erbärmlich und-" Er hatte ihren Arm umfasst und unterbrach damit ihren Schwall an Worten.

„Halt den Mund", presste er hervor. Er fixierte sie immer noch. „Das ist doch wohl ein verfluchter Scherz", murmelte er und zog sie mit sich. Die Sekretariatshexen beobachteten sie gespannt und hatten angefangen zu tuscheln. Er sah sie immer noch an. „Du hast das Buch gelesen?" Es war eigentlich kaum wirklich eine Frage. Sie machte sich zornig von ihm los.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört, verflucht?", schrie sie heiser vor Zorn.

„Granger, sag mir, dass du das verdammte Buch gelesen hast!", drohte er jetzt und kam näher. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?", keuchte sie und er nickte langsam.

„Ja, das wäre die eine Lösung dafür. Die andere wäre, dass du das Buch gelesen hast und mir einen verfluchten Streich spielen willst", knurrte er und sie begriff immer noch nicht. „Ich habe nicht über dich geschrieben! Ich habe verflucht noch mal nicht über dich geschrieben! Ich hatte dich nicht in meinem Kopf! Fuck!", schrie er wütend.

Ihre Worte erstarben. Er machte ihr angst.

„Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?", flüsterte sie panisch und sah ihn an.

„Du hast es nicht gelesen?", vergewisserte er sich und schüttelte ihre Schultern.

„Nein!", keuchte sie unter Schmerzen und er schüttelte den Kopf. Er schien jetzt völlig neben sich zu stehen. „Wieso fragst du das jetzt? Tust du mir weh, weil du jetzt nicht weiter weißt? Ist es das, was-" Er legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nicht", sagte er langsam.

„Was? Du verbietest mir zu sprechen? Fass mich nicht an, du Mistkerl! Ich habe genug Probleme damit, dem Propheten klar zu machen, dass ich nicht will, dass noch irgendjemand über dein dämliches Buch spricht!" Sie regte sich langsam wieder ab und wusste, es gab eine Lösung zu diesem Problem.

„Was ist los? Ist deine Schlagfertigkeit auf einmal verschwunden?" Er lächelte recht freudlos.

Er schien sie näher zu betrachten, schien irgendwas in ihrem Gesicht zu suchen und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Dann schloss er die Augen und rieb sich über die Schläfen.

„Unfassbar", murmelte er und sah sie wieder an. Sie fühlte sich unwohl unter seinem intensiven Blick. „Jedes Wort…", murmelte er fassungslos und seine Augen schienen messerscharfe Wunden in ihr Gesicht zu schlitzen. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut unter seinem stechenden Blick.

„Was?", flüsterte sie und wich zurück.

„Jedes Wort ist über dich", schloss er ruhig und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. „Das… habe ich nicht kommen sehen", fuhr er leise fort. Ihr Mund öffnete sich ungläubig.

„Was?", wiederholte sie heiser und schüttelte jetzt selbst den Kopf. Er machte einen Scherz. Er musste einfach. Das hier war ein sehr schlechter, nicht endenwollender Scherz….


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

_„… __welcher Sinn steht hinter diesem Schimpfwort? Es ist gemein! Es ist eine Beleidigung, Duvall! Sie wird von Menschen verwendet, die richtig und falsch nicht zu unterscheiden wissen! Von Menschen, die zu dumm sind, die Welt zu begreifen!" Paige war den Tränen nahe, sah ihn an wie ihren größten Feind und er wusste keine Worte, um ihre Worte unwahr zu machen. Denn sie hatte Recht._

_„__Du willst mir wehtun, richtig? Das ist es doch, was am Ende für dich zählt!", rief sie, als er nichts erwiderte. „Sprich mit mir! Sag es laut! Sag es in mein Gesicht, Duvall! Ich hasse dich und alles, was du uns angetan hast! Du nimmst mich als Sklavin mit dir, damit du mich noch weiter quälen kannst, dabei hast du keine Chance mich zu brechen. Mein Geist wird sich niemals fügen und ich werde mich niemals unterwerfen. Du bist nichts weiter als ein Todessser! Ein seelenloses Biest!"_

_Er hielt sie nicht auf, als sie ging. Sie rannte vor ihm davon, als wäre er der Teufel. Und nichts wollte er sehnlicher als ihre Liebe. Er wünschte sich, dass er sprechen könnte, dass er ihr klar machen konnte, dass all das nichts bedeutete, und dass er niemals ihren Geist brechen würde, niemals ihren Willen untergraben wollte und ihr Leben immer wichtiger war als seins. Sie war alles. Sie war alles, was noch zählte._

_…__._

Ihm wurde übergangslos schlecht. Er legte das Buch zur Seite. Er trank den nächsten Whiskey beinahe panisch. Er stürzte ihn seine Kehle hinab und klappte ärgerlich die gebundene Version seines Buches zu.

Er war unglaublich dämlich. Merlin, jetzt hatte er ein Buch über Granger geschrieben. Er hatte sich in die verdammte Scheiße geritten. Millionen Exemplare lagen in sämtlichen Haushalten und alle Hogwartsschüler wussten nun, dass er über Granger schrieb.

Aber…es sollte keine Entschuldigung sein! Es sollte keine sein! Es war doch nur… ausgedacht. Wieso war es ihm nicht aufgefallen? Was hatte sich sein Gehirn dabei nur gedacht? War er verrückt geworden? Die beste Lösung wäre, hätte Granger das Buch einfach gelesen gehabt und hatte ihn nur in den Wahnsinn treiben wollen.

Merlin, hoffentlich las sie es nicht! Hatte er genug Galleonen sämtliche Exemplare aufzukaufen? Das wäre auch verrückt. Aber sie würde es nicht erzählen. Sie würde es niemals unterstützen. Sie würde es niemals für möglich halten. Er hielt es ja nicht mal für möglich!

Er fühlte sich plötzlich so müde, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wie konnte er sich selber so etwas antun? Er war sein schlimmster Feind, stellte er fest.

Er hatte kein Wort davon ernst gemeint! Absolut keines!

Oder…?

Mittlerweile wusste er es selber nicht mehr. Und Pansy hatte es kommen sehen! Wieso wusste es Pansy überhaupt? Seit wann war sie so hellsichtig und hatte Einfühlungsvermögen? Er klappte das Buch wieder auf. An der Stelle, in der das Lesezeichen lag. Seite fünfunddreißig. Scheiß Seite fünfunddreißig.

Es war ihm nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass er diese Wendung benutzt hatte. Er betrachtete seine eigenen Hände. Wie hatten sie ihn so verraten können?

Sein Blick senkte sich wieder auf die verhängnisvolle Seite. Von der anscheinend nur Luna Lovegood hatte erkennen können, was er hatte sagen wollen.

_„… __Es war ein Moment, der sich ewig hinziehen würde, dachte er. Alec hielt die Luft, an, wartete auf die Absolution, auf irgendetwas, was diesen Moment erträglicher machen würde. Paige betrachtete ihre Freunde, von denen sie sich nun trennen musste, wenn sie überleben wollte. Wenn sie wollte, dass überhaupt jemand überlebte. Es war entscheidend, dass er jetzt keinen Fehler beging._

_Es waren treue Freunde von ihr. Sie hatten keine Zauberstäbe, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie nicht zögern würden, um ihn zu überwältigen._

_Er wusste, einer von ihnen musste genau wissen, weshalb er das tat. Weshalb er ausgerechnet Paige retten wollte._

_Einer musste es ihm ansehen können! Es musste in seinen Augen stehen, wenn er sie ansah. Deswegen sah er sie auch schon nicht mehr an. Er hatte zu große Angst. In seinen Augen, auf seiner Stirn, auf seinen Lippen mussten die Worte geschrieben stehen: Mein. Paige war sein. Er würde sie niemals aufgeben, würde sie nicht zurücklassen und er würde sein sehr endliches Leben für sie aufgeben._

_Und er wusste, würde diese Tatsache jemand anders als er selber begreifen, dann wäre dies ein Weg, ihn zu erpressen. Wüssten es ihre so unverbesserlichen, sturen Freunde, dann würden sie einen Weg finden, diese Wahrheit gegen ihn auszuspielen._

_Würde sie begreifen, dass er sie liebte, dann hatte er verloren._

_Und viel schlimmer wäre es, würden ihre Freunde versuchen, es ihr begreiflich zu machen. Die übrigen Todesser warteten nur wenige Straßen weiter. Und Alec lief die Zeit davon. Er hatte versprochen, sie nicht zu töten, würden sie still verschwinden und ihm eine Sklavin überlassen: Paige. Natürlich hatte sie eingewilligt, ihre Freunde zu retten._

_Er wusste nicht, wie weit die Männer gehen würden. Die Verstoßenen, die Muggel, die verachtet wurden. Er wusste es nicht. Und er wollte es lieber nicht wissen. Wäre seine Autorität verschwunden, dann konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Ihr aller Überleben hing nur davon ab, dass niemand sehen konnte, was er wirklich fühlte._

_Schließlich hob er den Blick. Sie stand in der Mitte. _

_In der Mitte des Trios."_

_…__._

Das Buch sank wieder in seiner Hand. Das _Trio_. Wie hatte er das tun können? Wie hatte er das Wort fünfhunderttausend Mal verwenden können, ohne dass auch nur die leiseste Alarmglocke in seinem Kopf geschrillt hatte? Wie?! Er konnte seine Augen nicht daran hindern, die verhängnisvolle Seite zu Ende zu lesen.

_„… __Sie kamen ihm vor wie drei Heilige und er wäre der Teufel, der ihr hoffnungsloses Kartenhaus zum Einsturz bringen würde. Es war nicht sicher gebaut, und es gab bestimmt ein schwaches Glied in ihrer dreigespannten Kette. Und er hoffte nur, dass es Paige war. Er hoffte, sie würde sich erwärmen. Er hoffte, sie könnte sich überwinden, ihr Trio zu verlassen und könnte in ihrem Herzen das finden, wovon er schon so lange überzeugt war._

_„__Ich komme mit dir", überwand sie sich zu sagen, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er riss sich zusammen, zeigte kein Gefühl und hob den Zauberstab._

_„__Gute Entscheidung, Schlammblut", sagte er und brachte das Wort mit Mühe über die Lippen. Ihre Begleiter funkelten ihn zornig an. So zornig, dass er glaubte, sie würden sich auf ihn stürzen, egal, ob sie nun Zauberstäbe hatten oder nicht. Aber Paige warf beiden einen knappen Blick zu._

_„__Flieht", flüsterte sie. „Macht schon", fügte sie streng hinzu._

_Die beiden Muggel verschwanden nach kurzem Zögern in die Nacht._

_„__Sie werden wieder kommen. Sie werden mich suchen, das weißt du, Todesser?", vergewisserte sie sich böse, aber er wusste das natürlich. Er war nur noch nicht sicher, was er dann tun würde. Er könnte sie nicht umbringen, denn das würde ihm Paige nie verzeihen. Er konnte sie aber auch nicht verschonen, denn dann hatte er keine Chance, sie zu retten._

_„__Ja", sagte er also nur. „Jetzt beweg dich", fügte er unfreundlich hinzu und erntete einen Blick voller Verachtung aus ihren dunklen Augen. Augen, die er nie wieder vergessen würde. Augen, deren Schein sich schon seit langem tief in seine Seele gebrannt hatte._

_Aber nicht nur in seine, nahm er an. Er hatte den rothaarigen Muggel genau angesehen. Und es war nur sicher, anzunehmen, dass sich Paiges Augen auch in seine Seele gebrannt haben mussten. Denn er hatte sie angesehen, mit einem Verlangen, einem Drängen, dass Alec mehr als beunruhigte._

_Aber er konnte sich in einer Sache vollkommen sicher sein. Paige war das Gehirn ihres Trios. Sie schien alle rationalen Fäden in der Hand zu haben, während alle anderen tollkühne, waghalsige Helden spielen mussten._

_Und niemand schien zu sehen, was offensichtlich auf der Hand lag: Alles stand und fiel mit ihr. _

_Ohne sie, ohne die Perfektion einer Frau mit solchen Fähigkeiten, mit so viel magischer Kraft, so viel Intelligenz, waren die übrigen verloren._

_Und er hatte sie genommen._

_Er nahm an, es handelte sich nur um eine Frage der Zeit, wann sich der rothaarige Muggel an ihm rächen würde. Paige folgte seiner Aufforderung, zu gehen. Er umklammerte den Zauberstab, als könne er ihm helfen._

_Aber im Moment hatte er keine Ahnung, wie es ausgehen würde…."_

„Was?" Ron starrte sie an. „Nein!", rief er überzeugt aus. „Natürlich geht es nicht um dich! Dieses Buch… _nein_!", wiederholte er und starrte sein Buch an, als wäre es plötzlich giftig. Es lag auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch und plötzlich sah er so aus, als wäre es das Buch aus Magische Geschöpfe, das scharfe Zähne am Buchrücken versteckte. Als hätte es sich plötzlich verwandelt.

Sie atmete leise aus. Gut, das musste ein Schock für Ron sein.

„Das hat er nicht gesagt, Hermine! Das hat er nicht!", schrie Ron wieder. Lavender lehnte gereizt im Türrahmen.

„Ron, wie wäre es, wenn du dich einfach wieder einkriegen würdest? Es war doch so offensichtlich, Merlin noch mal!" Ach? Sogar Lavender dachte so? Hermine war sehr überrascht. Lavender begriff nämlich sonst auch die simpelsten Dinge erst als letzte. „Wer denkst du ist der tragische, eifersüchtige, rothaarige Muggel sonst? Ginny, vielleicht?" Rons Mund öffnete und schloss sich wütend.

„Hermine!", rief er aus, als hätte sie das Buch plötzlich einweiht. „Wie kann er über dich schreiben?", rastete er wieder aus. „Was denkt er sich? Wieso erwähnt er das nicht im Klappentext, bevor sich Leute daran machen, sein dämliches, scheiß Bestseller-Buch aufzuklappen und sich bis zu Seite dreihundertzwei nur fragen, ob er sie im Regen küsst oder umbringt?", jammerte er zornig.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. Sie hatte das Buch immer noch nicht angerührt. Nicht weiter als die erste Seite. Ron wirkte plötzlich verlegen und böse auf sich selbst. „Dieser scheiß Bastard! Dieser dämliche Malfoy Wichser!" Endlich stand Ron auf ihrer Seite. So halb zumindest.

„Und… die Stelle, wo er sie aus dem Feuer rettet? Was für eine verfluchte symbolische Metapher soll das bitteschön sein?"

„Vielleicht das Dämonsfeuer in Hogwarts?", überlegte Hermine laut und Ron verschränkte zornig die Arme und schnaubte so laut auf, dass Hermine zusammen zuckte.

„Du freust dich also, oder? Du hast dagesessen und gewusst, dass der tolle Herr Malfoy ein verdammtes Buch über dich geschrieben hat, damit du zusehen kannst, wie dein dämlicher Freund Ron sich in dieses dämliche Buch verliebt! Oh, ich fasse es nicht!" Damit stürmte Ron aus dem Zimmer.

Lavender warf ihr einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Hermine schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und dann kam Ron wieder ins Zimmer gestürmt. Wortlos schritt er zum Wohnzimmertisch, griff sich das Buch und verschwand mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf sie.

„Als wäre es meine Schuld!", rief Hermine ärgerlich aus. „Ich habe es doch nicht geschrieben!"

„Hast du es gelesen?", fragte Lavender jetzt. Hermine schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du?"

„Ich lebe mit Ron zusammen. Es ist seine heilige Merlins-Schrift, Hermine. Was denkst du? Wir haben schon die Rollenspiele hinter uns gebracht", fügte sie hinzu und verdrehte die Augen. Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde.

„Ro…rollenspiele?", fragte sie heiser. „Was könnte man denn bei diesem Buch…" Sie sprach nicht weiter. Lavender zuckte die Achseln.

„Du weißt schon, Ron ist Alec der düstere und so gequälte Todesser und ich bin Paige, das Muggelmädchen, in das er nicht verliebt sein dürfte und so aggressiv wird, bis sich beide nur noch anschreien und dann…" Sie machte eine Pause und schloss die Augen, als empfände sie einen wohligen Schauer, „_wechselt die Stimmung_, um das Buch zu zitieren", fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich und jetzt war die Hitze in ihrem ganzen Gesicht. Nein. So etwas wollte sie gar nicht wissen!

Nur weil sie sich mit Malfoy stritt, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass irgendwelche Stimmungen wechselten! Sie hatte Ron eigentlich nur fragen wollen, ob er es genauso sah wie der Tagesprophet. Anscheinend hatte sie einen gefährlichen Nerv getroffen und wollte gar nicht wissen, ob Ron irgendwann klar wurde, dass er in seinem perversen Rollenspiel Malfoy verkörpert haben musste.

Sie schloss die Augen. Malfoy war doch verrückt! Er irrte sich vielleicht selber! Sie kannten sich doch überhaupt nicht.

„Ahem… danke Lavender, dass… du so offen warst. Sag Ron, ich melde mich."

„Ich hab gehört, Cormac ist ausgezogen?", fuhr Lavender dazwischen. Hermine Laune sank und warf sie zurück in ihre eigene harsche Realität. Da war kein Regen, keine Spannung, keine Stimmung, die wechselte. Da war jetzt ein Schrank und auf der einen Hälfte hingen ihre Sachen und die andere Hälfte war in Eile leer geräumt worden.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ginny hat es Ron erzählt."

„Gute Nachrichten machen die Runde schnell in der Weasley Familie", gab sie mürrisch zurück. „Also, mach's gut, Lavender." Sie sah sie nicht mehr an. Sie mochte Lavender sowieso nicht. Wie Ron an ihr hängen geblieben war, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Cormac war ausgezogen. Gestern schon. Und das ohne Streit. Sie hatte ihn einfach gehen lassen. Aber sie hatte andere Sorgen! Eulen hatten fast ihr Fenster gesprengt. Leser bekundeten, dass sie nicht zu lange warten sollte, ehe sie Malfoy antwortete, ehe sie seinen versteckten Heiratsantrag annahm und ihm all seine Sünden vergab, die nur „dumme Jungenstreiche" gewesen waren, wie es eine Hexe doch tatsächlich nannte!

Sie konnte Cormac nicht verdenken, ausgezogen zu sein.

Sie wäre selber ausgezogen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie lebte jetzt in einer furchtbaren Welt, in der Draco Malfoy es geschafft hatte, die Sympathie der Menschen für sich zu gewinnen. Was in ihren Augen eigentlich absolut unmöglich war!

_Rollenspiele_…. Und damit war klar, dass sie dieses Buch niemals – niemals – anrühren würde!


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Sie hatte geduscht, sich den Dreck und die Anstrengung des Tags in der Praxis vom Körper gewaschen und hasste die Tage, an denen ihr exzentrische Besitzer Einhörner vorbeibrachten, die sie impfen musste, weil Einhörner in menschlicher Umgebung schneller krank wurden. Noch gab es allerdings keine Gesetze, die die Haltung von Einhörnern verboten.

Sie musste sich darum kümmern.

Jetzt hatte sie sich ein Glas halbvoll mit Elfenwein gegossen und wusste nicht mehr, wie es dazu kam, dass sie an ihrem Sekretär lehnte, Stapel Bücher hinter sich auf Holzfläche, Berichte über ihre tierischen Patienten und dem Buch, das den Titel _Schlammblut_ trug, in ihren Händen.

Sie würde… vielleicht, aus geringer Neugierde, einen Blick hinein werfen. Aber sie würde sich nicht hinsetzen. Sie würde sich nicht fortbewegen. Sie würde ihren Bademantel anlassen und so unbequem wie möglich verharren, damit sie garantiert nicht mehr als eine weitere Seite lesen würde.

Sie lehnte also am unbequemen Holz, schlug das Buch wieder auf und trank noch einen Schluck Wein. Was sie am meisten aus dem Konzept geworfen hatte – abgesehen von der schieren Unmöglichkeit der Worte von Malfoy – war, dass Ron und Lavender es für Rollenspiele nutzen.

Sie würde auf keinen Fall lange lesen!

_…_

_„__Wie sollen wir entkommen?", fragte Jerry so verzweifelt, dass es in ihrer eigenen Seele einen dunklen Schatten hinterließ. Sie wusste es nicht. Die Todesser waren überall. Sie würden sie alle finden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit._

_„__Ich weiß es nicht." Und dass sie diese Worte zugab, machte es nicht besser. Es war schon fast so, als hätte sie nun aufgegeben. Als hätte sie es nicht geschafft._

_Sie hasste sich dafür. Sie hasste sich für die Schwäche, für die Unmöglichkeit, die hinter ihrer ganzen Aktion stand. Sie würden den dunklen Zauberer niemals stürzen können. Sie würden es nicht schaffen. Nicht als Muggel und nicht allein._

_Sie waren solange unterwegs, dass ihre Füße schon nicht mehr schmerzten. Sie konnte sie gar nicht mehr fühlen. Ihr Körper stand nur so vor Wunden, die nicht mehr heilen wollten, weil sie sich selber und den anderen keine Zeit mehr ließ, zu rasten, zu warten, zu heilen. Sie wusste, sie konnten nicht mehr lange weiter wandern. Die Kinder waren müde und die Mütter konnten kaum noch die Augen offen halten._

_Bei den alten gaben die Knochen und Gelenke langsam nach und sie wusste nicht, was passieren würde, würde sie sich irgendwann damit abfinden müssen, nicht alle retten zu können. Sie wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken._

_Und sie hörte das Geräusch viel zu spät._

_Ein sirrender Fluch schlug über ihr in eine Baumkrone ein, hatte sie nur knapp verfehlt und es geschah so schnell, dass sie kaum denken konnte._

_„__Lauft!", schrie sie und jeder war wieder für sich. Sie preschte zur Seite und lief in einem Halbkreis um die vereinzelten Bäume, um die Kinder mit einem Spruch unsichtbar zu machen. Es war leichter, Kinder zum Verschwinden zu bringen, da ihre Körper kleiner waren._

_Die Mütter und Alten, die Kranken und die, die nicht mehr konnten, suchten Schutz im Schatten der Bäume und gerade als sie sich selber in den Schatten zurückzog, brach ein Kampf direkt vor ihr aus. Todesser. Viele Todesser. Sie wusste nicht, wogegen sie kämpften, aber plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie gegen einander kämpften._

_„__Stupor!", schrie ein dunkler, breiter Mann und der Fluch traf einen anderen in die Brust. Er sackte nach vorne, nahe neben ihren Baum. „Beeil dich, Alec!", schrie der dunkle Mann jetzt heiser und ein weiterer Todesser stürmte aus der Traube an vermummten Gestalten nach vorne. Sie hörte leise Kinder weinen. Die Kinder mussten sich zusammen reißen, betete sie. Wo war Jerry abgeblieben?_

_Der Zauberer namens Alec schoss wilde Flüche über seine Schulter, brachte bestimmt sieben andere Todesser zur Strecke und kam dann auf der kleinen Lichtung genau zwischen ihrem Baum und dem der versteckten Kinder zum Halten._

_„__Wir verfluchen sie, weil sie sich gegen den Dunklen Lord stellen wollten, richtig?", vergewisserte sich der dunkle Zauberer unsicher und hielt sich die Seite. Der Zauberer namens Alec nickte langsam._

_„__Jaah, deswegen", bestätigte er, nicht völlig überzeugt._

_„__Wir sollten uns nicht gegen unsereins stellen, das weißt du, oder?", fragte der dunkle Zauberer wieder und der Mann namens Alec nickte bloß._

_„__Avada Kedavra!" Der grüne Blitz schoss über die Lichtung, traf den Dunklen Zauberer und durch die schiere Kraft an Licht und Energie wurde der Mann namens Alec durch die Luft geworfen, krachte gegen den Baumstamm und sank leblos an den großen Wurzeln zusammen._

_„Wo ist der Verräter?", knurrten die übrigen Todesser, von dem einer wohl den dunklen Zauberer umgebracht haben musste. Ihr Atem ging so schnell und es verging eine Ewigkeit, ehe die Todesser wieder sprachen. „Er ist bestimmt geflohen! Mir nach!" Sie apparierten, ohne der Lichtung weitere Beachtung zu schenken._

_Die Maske des Manns war von seinem Gesicht gerutscht und Paige kniete sich neben ihn. Sie musste ihn umbringen. Das wusste sie. Und sie tat es am besten jetzt, wo er bewusstlos war und sich nicht wehren konnte._

_„__Bleib im Schatten, Paige!", rief einer ihrer Begleiter, aber sie beugte sich über den bewusstlosen Mann. Sie war aus dem Schatten getreten und kniete nun vor dem Baum auf dem feuchten Boden. Ihre Knie wurden nass, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie zog die Maske zur Gänze von seinem Gesicht und atmete kurz aus._

_Er war schön. Unglaublich schön. Dichte, glatte Augenbrauen, lange dunkle Wimpern, die sich auf seine hohen Wangen zu legen schienen. Seine Haut war blass und unversehrt. Seine Lippen wölbten sich anmutig und sie hasste es, ihn anzusehen._

_Jemand schönes konnte nur böse sein, nahm sie an. Sie zog langsam den Zauberstab, darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen._

_Dann öffnete er die Augen._

_Sie waren blau._

_Erschrocken erstarrte sie in dieser Sekunde. Der Wind rauschte durch das Blattwerk über ihr und für einen Moment geschah gar nichts. Er schien wieder an Fokus zu gewinnen, schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, während er sie nur anstarren konnte. Sie griff fester um ihren Zauberstab, brachte ihn näher an sein Gesicht, aber er schien es gar nicht zu merken._

_„__Wer bist du?", fragte er nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit mit rauer Stimme. Er sprach mit ihr, wollte wissen, wer sie war. Wie konnte er sich dazu erdreisten? Sie presste die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs gegen seine ungeschützte Brust und sah ihn zornig an._

_„Ich bin die Frau, die dich gleich töten wird, Todesser!", flüsterte sie angestrengt, sodass sie nicht zittern würde. Er schien abzuwarten. Er betrachtete sie immer noch, schien den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht wenden zu können und es verwirrte sie mehr als die Tatsache, dass er vorher gegen seine Genossen gekämpft zu haben schien._

_„__Dein Name", sagte er jetzt ruhig. „Sag mir deinen Namen, bevor du mich umbringst", fügte er hinzu. Leise, mit Bedacht, gierig darauf, dass ihr Mund sprach, denn er fixierte ihn mit einem so intensiven Blick, dass ihr Mund sich kurz öffnete, ehe er sich wieder schloss._

_„__Mein Name bringt dir nichts in der Hölle."_

_„__Wolltest du mich töten, hättest du es schon längst getan, Muggel", sagte er, immer noch völlig ruhig, völlig gefasst._

_„__Halt deinen Mund!", schrie sie außer sich und vergaß, dass sie sich eigentlich verstecken mussten._

_„__Töte ihn!", hörte sie Jerry rufen, aber er zeigte sich nicht._

_„__Wie viele?", fragte der Todesser jetzt wachsam und versuchte Schemen im Schatten der umliegenden Bäume ausfindig zu machen._

_„__Zu viele als dass du fliehen könntest, Todesser!", sagte sie barsch und er lächelte das erste Mal. Wunderschön. Er war wunderschön. Sie drückte den Zauberstab nur fester in seine Brust, durch den dunklen Stoff der Todesserrobe, die ihr so grauenhaft vertraut vorkam. Sie hatte zu viele schon gesehen, war vor zu vielen geflohen und hatte endlich die Chance, einen von ihnen umzubringen. Wieso tat sie es nicht?_

_„__Ich kenne ein Versteck", sagte er jetzt eindringlich. „Es ist nicht sicher für lange, aber für den nächsten Moment sollte es ausreichen. Ihr könnt eure Verletzten dort behandeln, Vorräte sammeln und weiterziehen", erklärte er weiter und setzte sich auf._

_„__Beweg dich nicht, du verdammtes Schwein!", schrie sie aufgebracht und verstand nicht, was er sagen wollte. „Du willst uns in eine Falle locken!"_

_„__Bleibt ihr in London, seid ihr sowieso immer in der Falle", erwiderte er und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Seine Haare waren dunkel und weich, fielen über seine Ohren und verstärkten den Eindruck der hellen Haut noch mehr._

_„__Wieso sollte ich einem Todesser trauen?", rief sie zorniger und plötzlich griff seine Hand um ihren Zauberstab und drückte ihn hinunter. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und sie atmete schnell, während sie ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ._

_„__Das solltest du nicht, aber ich habe nicht vor, dich umzubringen." Kurz zögerte er, dann lächelte er wieder. „Zumindest nicht heute", fügte er hinzu und sie versuchte wieder den Zauberstab zu heben. Er hielt ihn immer noch fest. „Am besten flieht ihr jetzt, bevor noch weitere kommen", befahl er ernsthaft. „Es bringt dir nichts, einen von uns zu töten, Muggel", fuhr er fort und erhob sich mit einem Sprung. Sie war sofort auf den Beinen, hob den Zauberstab wieder und schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Nein, aber die Befriedigung sollte genügen für den Moment."_

_„__Zwei Meilen nördlich von hier ist ein Bauernhaus. Wir waren da, haben die Muggel dort getötet und es sollte sicher vor der nächsten Razzia sein. Zumindest für die nächsten zwei Tage. Geht dort hin und dann lauft weiter nach Osten", sagte er knapp. Seine Worte schockierten sie, widerten sie an und sie wusste dennoch, sie hatte kaum eine Wahl. Doch, sie könnte ihn töten. Also, bei Merlin, wieso tat sie es nicht?!_

_„__Wie ist dein Name?", fragte sie jetzt und langsam sank der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Sie fragte, obwohl sie seinen Vornamen bereits kannte. Weshalb sie fragte, wusste sie nicht. Nicht wirklich, zumindest. Es war alles so absurd. So grotesk, es passierte gerade unmöglich wirklich, dass sie überlegte, einen Todesser laufen zu lassen. Er griff nach der widerwärtigen Maske und zog sie wieder über den Kopf._

_„__Meinen Namen für deinen, schöne Muggel", erwiderte er und seine Stimme klang gedämpft unter dem hässlichen Schädel hervor. Sie schüttelte matt den Kopf. Dann hörte sie ihn leise lachen. „Bis zum nächsten Mal", rief er und ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, sah sie seine Züge verschwimmen und sein Körper löste sich auf._

_Sie hatte gezögert. Sie hatte versagt. Er war appariert. Und sie hatte ihn nicht getötet. _

_Aber sie wusste, sie musste sich nicht zu lange böse sein. Sie musste sich nicht zu lange hassen. Es gab genug verfluchte Todesser, die sie umbringen konnte. Ihn würde sie nicht wieder sehen. Den wunderschönen Todesser, der es nicht verdiente zu leben, ihn würde sie nicht sehen. Sie würde dafür hundert andere töten und sich vorstellen, er wäre es gewesen._

_Sie hörte Jerry hervorkommen, hörte seine Vorwürfe, aber jetzt hatte sie nur ein Ziel: Das Bauernhaus um die verletzten Kinder zu behandeln. Jerry besaß vielleicht nur einen Fehler. Nur einen. Er hatte all seine Menschlichkeit eingebüßt. Und sie musste dafür umso viel mehr Menschlichkeit wett machen…._

_…_

Zornig legte sie das Buch beiseite. Sie fror an den Beinen. Wie lange hatte sie jetzt gelesen? Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr, fiel wieder auf das Buch. Sie hatte die Seite sogar oben eingeknickt.

Merlin, es waren bestimmt zwanzig, dreißig Seiten! Wie hatte sie es nicht weglegen können. Hatte sie auf einen schlechten Moment gewartet? Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht gefunden? Wieso hatte sie einfach weiter gelesen? Sie schämte sich fast.

Das waren Malfoys Worte. Sie kam sich fast so vor, als würde sie in seine Privatsphäre eindringen, würde ihn beobachten, würde seine Gedanken lesen. Es war ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf das Buch. Immer und immer wieder. Und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Denn… sie wollte wissen, wie es weiterging.

Sie wollte es wirklich wissen. Wollte wissen, wie daraus eine Liebesgeschichte werden konnte. Wie es dazu kommen könnte, dass diese Paige diesem Todesser Einlass in ihr Vertrauen gewähren konnte. Und Hermine verstand, weshalb sie den Menschen nicht hatte umbringen können, der sich hinter der Maske verborgen hatte. Sie hatte auch niemals einen Menschen umbringen können.

Und ja, er hatte recht. Harry hatte wenig Menschlichkeit… -

Nein. Nicht Harry. Jerry, hieß der Mann in diesem Buch.

Oh nein.

Sie schloss die Augen. Denn sie war Paige.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

_…_

_Der Regen prasselte unangenehm hart auf ihren Körper. Es war kalt, aber ihre Wut war kälter als der stärkste Regen._

_„__Du hast mich belogen!" Er sagte nichts. „Es war alles gelogen, Duvall!", schrie sie jetzt._

_„Beruhige dich, Paige. Ich habe es nicht-"_

_„__Was? Du hast nicht was? Und wag es nicht, meinen Namen zu benutzen, du scheiß Todesser! Ich will es nicht mehr! Ich gebe auf, ok? Du gewinnst, also töte mich endlich! Ich ertrage das nicht mehr! Es sind so viel gestorben! Du hast so viele getötet! Viel zu viele, da mache ich keine Ausnahme in deiner langen Liste!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, so heiser war sie schon._

_„__Hör auf damit!", knurrte er plötzlich und umfing ihren Oberarm. Sie versuchte sich loszumachen, spürte die Tränen. Tränen für all die sinnlosen Tode, für all die Morde durch seine Hand. Seine Hand!_

_„__Lass mich los!"_

_„__Nein!"_

_„__Du tust mir weh! Ist es das, womit es endet, Duvall? Du tust mir weh, weil du nicht weiter weißt? Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich scheiß, elender Mistkerl! Lass mich los, lass mich endlich los!" Sie starrten sich an. Sein Atem ging schnell, denn sein Mund hatte sich geöffnet. Bereit sie umzubringen oder bereit sie…._

_Sie wusste die Antwort darauf nicht. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen ungehindert hinab. Sein Blick folgte ihnen manisch. Der Regen prasselte stärker, aber es wurde plötzlich nebensächlich. Plötzlich war es nicht mehr kalt. Plötzlich war nicht einmal mehr ihre Wut völlig kalt. Nein. Plötzlich war es heiß. Unerträglich heiß._

_„__Dann tu es!", wiederholte sie zornig. „Tu es, Alec! Bring mich um!", forderte sie ruhig und konnte den Blick nicht von seinen hellen Augen abwenden. Seine nasse Brust hob und senkte sich schneller. Sein intensiver Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht und blieb an ihren geöffneten Lippen hängen. Sie sah es genau._

_Und die Stimmung schlug um._

_…_

„Hermine!"

Ihre Zähne gruben sich ungeduldig in ihre Unterlippe.

„Hermine?", hörte sie Ginnys gereizte Stimme. „Hermine?" Dann betrat Ginny den Behandlungsraum. Eilig hatte Hermine das Buch unter den Pferdedecken versteckt und machte sich an den Eimern zu schaffen.

„Was tust du? Wie lange soll ich dich rufen?" Ginny betrachtete sie ungeduldig und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Der Patient wartet, Hermine. Und ein sediertes Pferd ist nicht unbedingt ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Ich kann froh sein, wenn ich es mit dem Zauber aufrecht halten kann." Hermine schüttelte die Erwartung und die Ekstase ab.

„Was ist los? Du siehst völlig übermüdet aus! Hast du schlecht geschlafen? Du musst diese dämliche Sache mit dem Buch hinter dir lassen. Es ist alles nicht so schlimm. Du warst doch beim Propheten, er legt Revision ein, es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Ihr habt doch geklärt, dass es alles nur Fiktion ist!", rief Ginny aus, die sich eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn schob.

Konzentration. Das hier war Arbeit, verflucht.

„Jaah", erwiderte Hermine. „Revision" wiederholte sie lauter und nickte. Sie musste sich auf ihre Abriet konzentrieren. Sie hatte das verfluchte Buch nicht aus der Hand legen können. Sie schämte sich dafür. Und jetzt war sie an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie nicht mehr erwarten konnte, dass der Todesser die Muggel endlich verführte. Sie war schon so weit und so verzweifelt, dass sie tatsächlich befürwortete, dass die Muggel, mit der sie sich so gut identifizieren konnte, endlich, in Merlins Namen, endlich nachgab!

Es war doch egal! Wieso sah denn diese dämliche Muggel nicht, dass er sie niemals hatte töten wollen? Dass er sie immer nur hatte beschützen wollen? Dass sie die einzige war, die er jemals gewollte hatte?

Sie folgte Ginny nach draußen, schon kurz davor, mit Ginny diese Sache zu diskutieren. Sie musste wissen, wie es weiter ging. Sie musste wissen, ob er sie küsste.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Nein, musste sie nicht. Es war nur ein Buch. Es war nur Fiktion. Und vielleicht… vielleicht hatte Malfoy sich ein paar Eigenschaften von ihr ausgeliehen, aber… Paige war nicht wirklich sie. Sie hatte sich nie von einem Todesser retten lassen, sich nie auf einen von ihnen eingelassen und sie liebte keinen von ihnen.

Und auch Malfoy liebte keine Muggel. Er würde ein Reinblut heiraten. Denn so endete jede Geschichte eines Reinblüters.

Egal, wie sehr sie die Liebesgeschichte mochte, wie passend sie vielleicht war, romantisch und kitschig perfekt – es war nur eine Geschichte. Sie konnte sich nicht verlieren. Und Alec war nicht Malfoy. Nicht einmal annähernd. Vielleicht wäre Malfoy gerne seine Version eines gequälten Todessers gewesen, aber der Punkt war, er war es nicht. Die Malfoy hatten sich in der letzten Sekunde entschieden, die Seiten halbherzig zu wechseln. In der allerletzten Sekunde.

Was sagte das über Draco Malfoy? Dass er gerne unabhängig von seinen Eltern aus Entscheidungen getroffen hätte? Dass er darüber nachdachte, wie es wäre, mit dem Gehirn des Trios eine Liebesaffäre angefangen zu haben, weil es ihn dann in Harrys Augen besser hätte dastehen lassen?

Was hatte er mit diesem Buch erschaffen?

Eine Wunschvorstellung? Den verzweifelten Versuch, etwas Geschehenes ungeschehen zu machen? Denn unterm Strich kam sie nur zu folgendem Schluss: Es war nicht ihre Geschichte. Es war eine alternative Version, die in einem anderen Universum vielleicht Sinn gemacht hätte, aber hier, jetzt, in ihrer Welt – da war diese Idee einfach lächerlich.

Malfoy hatte nicht einmal bewusst so etwas schreiben wollen. Sie sollte diese Geschichte nicht weiter lesen. Sie musste nicht wissen wollen, wie es endete. Denn sie hatte das Ende hier vor sich.

Sie band sich den Kittel um, ehe sie das Pferd weiter untersuchen würde, ehe sie ihm die Zähne sauber hexen würde und zwanzig weitere Patienten abfertigen würde. Sie würde nach Hause gehen, essen, Tee kochen und sich daran gewöhnen, dass Cormac nicht mehr in der Wohnung sein würde. Dass er nicht mehr neben ihr einschlief.

Das war das Ende ihrer Geschichte.

„Kommst du?", fuhr Ginny sie an und sie nickte steif.

„Sicher, ich komme."

„Arme zur Seite, Mr Malfoy!", befahl der Kobold streng, während er um ihr herum lief und seine Maßen nahm. Draco hob die Arme an und streckte sie parallel zur Seite fort. Der Kobold schwang einen magischen Maßstab und notierte die Zahlen, die er in die Luft zauberte.

„Kommen wir voran?", erkundigte sich seine Mutter, die den Kopf zur Tür hineingesteckt hatte. Der Kobold war der beste Schneider der Stadt. Und für einen Kobold auch noch der teuerste Schneider.

„Jawohl, Madame", erwiderte der Kobold und führte seinen Tanz um ihn fort, maß die Hosenbeine und die Brust.

„Mutter, wieso brauche ich einen neuen Festanzug?", fragte Draco mürrisch. „Der alte passt noch."

„Eben. Er ist alt, Draco. Ich möchte, dass alles perfekt ist. Wie jedes Jahr", fügte sie harsch hinzu. „Vielleicht interessierte es dich, dass wir die größten Skandale eingedämmt haben. Der Prophet hat heute die Revision gedruckt und dieser Longbottom wird nun keine weiteren Artikel mehr über dein Buch verfassen. Willst du die Revision lesen?" Doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich denke, ich weiß, was in einer Revision stehen muss", erklärte er und auf Befehl des Kobolds, hob er die Arme nun über den Kopf.

„Schön. Die Damen der Gesellschaft werden ebenfalls anwesend sein. Pansy bringt ein paar hübsche Exemplare mit. Blaise bricht seine Reise früher ab und hat sich auch angekündigt. Er hat doch auch eine Schwester, nicht wahr? Eine Zabini wäre auch eine gute Wahl." Er hob den Blick.

„Was ist das, Mutter? Der _Black Tie Tea_ oder eine Brautschau?", fragte er kühl.

Seine Mutter verzog den Mund und schüttelte die langen blonden Haare nach hinten.

„Es kann nicht schaden, die Augen offen zu halten. Coback, kümmer dich darum, dass der Kragen richtig sitzt. Ich möchte keine offenen Enden haben", fuhr sie jetzt den Kobold an, der eifrig auf einen Hocker kletterte und Draco mit dem Maßband fast erwürgte.

„Still halten, Mr Malfoy!"

Draco betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er trug die Schneiderweste über den Schultern und sie spannte sich etwas über sein breites Kreuz. Der Kobold hatte es bereits notiert. Die Spiegelwände warfen sein Bild von allen Seiten zurück und er konnte seinen Rücken im rechten Spiegel erkennen.

Die Schneiderhose war etwas zu lang und er stand wie eine Puppe auf dem Podest.

„Wollen Sie die Knöpfe am linken Arm enger gesetzt bekommen, wie Ihr Vater, Mr Malfoy?" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Weswegen, Coback?" Der Kobold rümpfte die Nase und krempelte den linken Ärmel des Schneiderhemds nach oben.

„Damit man das Dunkle Mal nicht zu sehen bekommt und sie Ihren Ärmel nicht aus Versehen nach oben schieben können, Sir", bemerkte der Elf höchst konsterniert. Draco betrachtete sich und sein Dunkles Mal im Spiegel.

„Mein Vater hat die Knöpfe des linken Arms deswegen enger setzen lassen?", vergewisserte er sich ungläubig. Der Kobold nickte, während er den Ärmel wieder Dracos Arm hinab schüttelte. „Ich… nein, danke. Ich brauch keine engeren Knöpfe, Coback", erklärte Draco fest. „Ich habe keine Angst davor", fügte er leiser hinzu. Der Kobold sprang nun wieder hinter ihn, um die Rückenpartie zu messen.

Er wusste, er war neben sich. Er wusste, er sprach nicht wie üblich, dachte nicht wie üblich und konnte sich nicht recht konzentrieren. In zwei Wochen stellte sich die schwierige Aufgabe eines Treffens in Aussicht. Er hatte vor einigen Wochen bereits zugesagt, in einem Buchclub über sein Buch zu diskutieren und für gewöhnlich hielt er seine Versprechen auch. Er würde jetzt keine Ausnahme machen. Auch wenn er alles andere lieber tun würde. Selbst den Elfen in der Küche zu helfen.

Es war eine schwierige Situation, wenn man sich plötzlich selbst nicht mehr trauen konnte. In einer solchen Situation hatte er sich noch nie befunden und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Denn vielleicht hatte er Granger entwendet, in seinem Buch verarbeitet, aber seine Mutter hatte recht.

Es war einfach unmöglich so zu denken. Er war arrogant gewesen. Viel zu arrogant. Er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt und kassierte dafür jetzt die Strafe. Er brachte Gesellschaftsschichten zusammen, die nicht zusammen gehörten. Nicht, weil es nicht möglich war, sondern weil es nicht ging. Diese Geschichten wollten nicht zusammen gehören.

Und es war schwer, sich mit einem Gedanken auseinander zu setzen, den man zwar selber geäußert hatte, aber ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Ein Mädchen musste es ihm sagen. Ein fremdes Mädchen, die sein Buch gelesen hatte, musste ihm deutlich machen, weshalb er es überhaupt geschrieben hatte.

Er wusste, er könnte Granger nicht mehr in Augen sehen. Granger….

„So!", rief der Kobold, schnippte die knochigen, knotigen Finger, mit den schrecklich langen Nägeln und Draco fühlte, wie die Schneiderweste sich verwandelte. Sie wurde breiter, die Hose schrumpfte, schmiegte sich um seine Oberschenkel, ein frisches, weiches Hemd legte sich geschmeidig um seine Arme, die Gürtelschnalle verschloss den Gürtel eng und sorgfältig und er hob den Blick.

Der nachtschwarze Kummerbund umschlang seine Hüfte, drückte ihm kurz die Luft in der Magengegend ab und gab dann nach. Die schwarze Fliege band sich um den Kragen seines gestärkten, frisch gezauberten Hemds und er schluckte, als sie den letzten Knoten schloss.

Perfekt. Ja. Es war ein absolut perfekter Anzug.

Er sah, wie schwarzer, wallender Seidenstoff seinen Rücken hinab fiel und ein halblanger Umhang elegant über seine linke Schulter fiel. Die rechte Schulter blieb frei und die dunkelgrün schimmernde Kordel verschloss sich zu einem imposanten Knoten über seiner Brust.

„Fertig, Mr Malfoy", erklärte der Kobold überflüssigerweise. Seine schwarzen Lackschuhe glänzten als kämen sie gerade aus dem reinsten Quellwasser. Keinen Schmutzfleck, keinen Makel konnte er an seiner Kleidung finden. „Wünschen Sie einen Zylinder?" Aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke. Es ist völlig ausreichend so. Danke, Coback", sagte er schließlich und trat von dem Podest. Ja, er war perfekt.

Und dabei war er das gerade nicht. Seltsam, was Kleider mit Menschen anstellen konnten, überlegte er. Der Tagesprophet lag achtlos neben dem Ankleidespiegel. Dort, wo ihn seine Mutter hatte liegen lassen. Auf der ersten Seite wurde die Revision bereits angekündigt. Daneben standen die Namen der Autoren der Zeitung.

Seine Augen blieben an einem Namen hängen. Und er wusste, es war lächerlich. Geradezu unbeschreiblich lächerlich. Aber er würde ihr schreiben.

Er wollte etwas sagen. Aber nicht persönlich. Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er etwas schreiben.

Etwas Ehrliches. Wenigstens einmal. Und er hatte eine Idee. Und Granger würde ihn hassen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

„Du bist ziemlich still", merkte Harry jetzt an. „Aber du freust dich schon über die Revision, oder?" Hermine aß summ ihren Keks und nickte dann.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich meine, das war doch das wichtigste."

„Und du hast Malfoy tatsächlich beim Tagespropheten getroffen?", fuhr Harry fort und Hermine nickte vage. „Habt ihr… irgendwie gesprochen? Hat er sich irgendwie gerechtfertigt?" Der Keks schien ihr im Hals stecken zu bleiben. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Na ja, er hat gesagt… es war nicht über mich. Und…" Und was? Sie log ihre Freunde an. Aber es änderte ja trotzdem nichts.

„Gut. Ron hat ja einen mittelschweren Anfall bekommen", erwiderte Harry grinsend. „Der Tagesprophet hat ihm einen schweren Schlag verpasst, mit Nevilles Andeutung, Malfoy könnte sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt haben. Ich halte es eher für…" Harry schien kurz zu überleben. „Sehr weit hergeholt, ja", fuhr er grinsend fort und aß das dritte Stück Schokotorte. Obwohl sein Grinsen ein wenig unaufrichtig wirkte, stellte Hermine verwirrt fest.

„Ich mochte die Idee", sagte Ginny jetzt. Ein Klopfen am Fenster unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Hermine hob den Blick. Eine Eule hockte ungeduldig auf dem Fensterbrett und Ginny erhob sich. „Eine seltsame Zeit für Post. Harry, ist das wieder dieser Katalog für deine Besen?", erkundigte sie sich und Harry schüttelte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

„Es kommt nicht jeden Tag ein Brief, Ginny", erklärte er beflissen.

„Oh. Der ist auch für Hermine", stellte sie überrascht fest. „Bitteschön." Sie legte ihn Hermine auf den Tisch. Eine schwarze Seidenschleife war um die Ecken gebunden.

„Eine Trauerkarte?", vermutete sie tonlos, aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Das ist eine formelle Karte, Hermine. Ein Anlass, ein Fest, irgendwas sehr offizielles. Trauerkarten kommen gewöhnlich morgens mit der Post." Hermine wog den Brief in der Hand. Er war nicht schwer.

Sie löste die Seidenschleife vom Umschlag und zog die quadratische Karte aus dem Innern hervor.

„Oh", sagte sie verwirrt. „Das ist eine Einladung zum _Black Tie Tea_", erklärte sie verwirrt.

„Was?" Harry starrte sie an. „Wieso bist du dort eingeladen?"

„Wieso hat mich die Eule bei euch gefunden?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Eule war bereits wieder abgeflogen.

„Hermine! Das ist eine Einladung der Malfoys!", fuhr Harry fort.

„Was?" Sie sah ihren Freund an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Ihr Herz schlug sehr hoch in ihrer Kehle. „Nein. Unmöglich."

Harry nahm ihr die Karte aus der Hand. Er drehte sie um. Der schlafende Drache, das Siegel der Malfoys, prunkte eingestanzt auf der Rückseite. Darunter standen die Adresse und die Unterschrift von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy.

„Das ist ein Scherz, richtig?" Das Seidenpapier lag weich in der Hand. „Was ist ein _Black Tie Tea_?", fragte sie jetzt ratlos.

„Na ja, Männer haben Anzüge an, mit schwarzen Fliegen und die Frauen tragen Abendkleider. Es ist ein formales Fest. Die Malfoys geben es jedes Jahr für die Hochgesellschaft von London."

„Und seit wann gehöre ich dazu?", wollte sie wissen.

„Seit ihr Sohn vielleicht den Liebesroman über sich und dich geschrieben hat?", vermutete Ginny schnippisch und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ha ha", sagte auch Harry. „Das ist eine kurzfristige Einladung. Diese Party findet heute Abend statt. Gleich sogar. Ich glaube, die Malfoys wollen dich dahin locken, um dich aus dem Weg zu räumen." Harry lachte über seinen Scherz, aber Hermine konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen.

„Die denken doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich zu ihnen kommen würde, oder?" Sie lachte hysterisch auf. „Das ist doch absolut lächerlich!" Sie erschrak als eine weitere Eule an das Fenster krachte.

„Merlin!", rief Ginny gereizt aus. „Wieder für dich", fuhr sie fort als sie den Brief vom Bein der zerzausten Eule gebunden hatte. „Vom Tagespropheten", fuhr sie fort und wedelte mit dem Brief in der Luft. Hermine hatte auch diesen Brief eilig geöffnet.

„Von Rita Kimmkorn", murmelte sie verzweifelt. „Oh nein. Ich hab schon drauf gewartet. Sie will mich interviewen und erwartet mich in meiner Wohnung, in einer halben Stunde!" Hermine hob panisch den Blick.

„Ich will nicht interviewt werden!", rief sie aus.

Harry öffnete gerade ratlos den Mund, als die nächste Eule ans Fenster stürzte. Und daneben gesellte sich eine weitere und noch eine Eule setzte sich daneben. Und noch zwei Dutzend Eulen erschienen nach und nach vor dem Fenster. Eilig machte Ginny die Post von ihren Füßen los.

„Wen wundert es! Fast alle für dich. Nur eine ist für uns, Harry." Und die Eule für Harry und Ginny trug auch ein schwarzes Seidenband. „Wir sind auch eingeladen", stellte Ginny überrascht fest. „Zu einem _Black Tie_ Event!", brauste sie auf. „Ich kann das Ballkleid also noch ein weiteres Mal anziehen!", rief sie aus. Schon war sie verschwunden.

„Warte, warte!", rief Hermine, während sie wahllos den ersten Brief auf dem Tisch öffnete. Ein Leserbrief. Natürlich. „Ginny!", schrie sie wütend.

„Was denkt sie, was passiert?", knurrte sie. „Dass wir alle zu dieser Party gehen? Dass es gut ist, nur weil sie ein Kleid anziehen kann?"

Harry wirkte nicht erfreut. Er hatte auch einen Brief geöffnet.

„Hermine, hast du gewusst, dass eine Familie in Sussex gerne eure Trauung ausrichten würde? Deine und Malfoys?", erkundigte er sich mit übertrieben hochgezogener Braue.

„Das ist… sehr nett, bestimmt", erwiderte sie verwirrt und öffnete den nächsten Brief. Wieder ein Appell an sie, Malfoy zu heiraten und nicht herzugehen und dem Tagespropheten zu verbieten, die Wahrheit zu schreiben. Merlin!

„Ginny!", rief auch Harry. „Ich gehe nicht zu den Malfoys!"

„Du bist ein Spielverderber! Ich gehe auch ohne dich. Ich habe dieses Vermögen für das Kleid nicht ausgegeben, damit ich es einmal zum Aurorenball tragen kann, Harry Potter!", brauste Ginny im hinteren Teil der Wohnung auf. Harry warf Hermine einen knappen Blick zu. „Wag es ja nicht!", sagte er, als Hermine aufgestanden war. „Du sitzt gefälligst im selben Boot, Hermine. Wenn ich mit meiner Verlobten dort hingehe, dann kannst du deinen Hintern darauf verwetten, dass ich dich an den Haaren mit mir ziehen werde!"

Und Hermine dachte darüber nach, als die nächste Fuhre Eulen gegen Harrys Küchenfenster klatschte. Wahrscheinlich mit noch mehr Drohungen und Flüchen.

Sie erinnerte sich dunkel an ihr viertes Jahr, wo Rita Kimmkorn ihr unterstellt hatte, sie würde mit Krumm und Harry eine Affäre haben.

Rita Kimmkorn… die wartete auch noch auf sie. Oh nein! Sie konnte nicht zurück in ihre Wohnung. Sie warf Harry einen Blick zu.

„Ich bitte dich! Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy uns zu ihrer Party eingeladen haben, Harry? So wie ich die beiden einschätze, wissen sie nicht einmal mehr, wer wir sind!" Harry schien zu überlegen.

„Es ist… wirklich etwas seltsam", bestätigte er langsam. „Aber… das sind offizielle Einladungen. Die werden persönlich verschickt. Könnte…" Sie wartete, dass er weiter sprach.

„Was?", fragte sie langsam.

„Könnte Malfoy selbst diese Einladungen geschickt haben?" Sie öffnete den Mund.

„Wieso fragst du mich das? Woher sollte ich das wissen?"

„Kannst du ihn fragen?", erkundigte sich Harry nachdenklich und erhob sich.

„Wieso soll ich das tun? Wir gehen da doch nicht wirklich hin?" Ihre Stimme klang mittlerweile völlig hysterisch und die Eulen hatten es geschafft, das Fenster aufzuschieben und schüttelten ihre kleinen Beine in ihre Richtung.

„Mir scheint, du fragst ihn besser. Ansonsten kannst du dir überlegen, ob wir hier sitzen bleiben, wo Eulen uns zuschütten mit Post oder zu dir gehen, wo Rita Kimmkorn Fragen stellt."

„Was sind das für Aussichten? Wieso sollten wir dann ausgerechnet nach Malfoy Manor gehen, Harry?"

„Weil dort kein Zuflug für Eulen besteht, es sei denn, sie sind auch ausdrücklich eingeladen worden", fuhr er gereizt fort, riss die Briefe von den Beinen der Eulen, die bereits auf dem Küchentisch hockten schuhuten und hexte dann das Fenster zu. „Außerdem wartet meine Verlobte seit Jahren auf so eine Gelegenheit. Ich halte auch nichts von den Malfoys, Hermine. Aber… das Essen ist umsonst, die Getränke und…" Sie runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas verschwieg Harry.

„Warum ausgerechnet willst _du_ dort hin?", fragte sie leise. Warum war er nicht aufrichtig? Warum war er so seltsam?

Und Harry wirkte zum ersten Mal wirklich schuldbewusst. „Hermine, weißt du, es hat sich lange keiner mehr interessiert für… _unsere_ Geschichte. Ich will nicht, dass sie in Vergessenheit gerät, nur weil Malfoy einen Liebesroman geschrieben hat." Harry war neidisch. Großer Merlin! Sie schloss die Augen. Harry Potter war neidisch!

„Harry, einen Abend bei den Malfoys wird die Tatsache nicht ändern, dass er in den verdammten Bestsellern ist", knurrte sie ungehalten.

„Nein, aber vielleicht sind Reporter da und möchten mit _mir_ sprechen. Möchten, dass ich Stellung nehme zu den Malfoys oder… vielleicht möchte jemand ein Buch über _mich_ schreiben und wartet nur auf meine Erlaubnis."

„Und die kann er nur in Malfoy Manor von dir bekommen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, aber Harrys Stolz schien angeschlagen zu sein. „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, oder?"

„Es ist… eine gute Gelegenheit", murmelte er. „Bitte", sagte er ruhig.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich verzweifelt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. „Ich mag ihn nicht, Hermine", fuhr Harry energisch fort. Sie mochte ihn auch nicht, Merlin noch mal. Aber sie musste nicht zu ihm gehen, um ihm das zu sagen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie das hören musste. Harry hatte das Bedürfnis, seine Geschichte aufschreiben zu lassen? Sie verstand es, sicher. Aber musste es in Malfoy Manor sein? Heute Abend? Aber er war schon aufgestanden, zum Kamin geschritten, und ehe sie ihn hätte aufhalten können, warf er eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin.

„Malfoy Manor!", rief er und sah Hermine auffordernd an.

„Nein, Harry! Ich frage doch nicht, ob er uns Einladungen geschickt hat!"

„Irgendwer muss uns Einladungen geschickt haben, Hermine! Und frag ihn, warum. Und…"

„Nein!", rief sie zornig. Das Feuer lichtete sich und zeigte eine Küche aus dem feinsten Gold, mit Marmorböden und Schränke aus robuster Eiche, Zedernholz und Hunderte an Kristallgläser. Ihre Worte erstarben abrupt. Die Eulen hinter ihr pickten mit Ungeduld an Harrys Fenster.

„Du hast meinen Brief bekommen?", erkundigte sich Malfoy seelenruhig und nippte an einem Becher, der stark nach Kaffee aussah. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und klappte wieder zu. Und egal, wie sehr sie verdrängen wollte, was sie wusste, konnte sie nicht verhindern, in ihrem Kopf zu Paige zu werden und in ihm Alec zu sehen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen.

„Malfoy!", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ich hoffe, doch ihr könnt kommen", fuhr er lächelnd fort. „Hallo Potter", begrüßte er nun Harry sehr knapp. Malfoy kniete nicht vor dem Feuer, er saß an einem Küchentisch und Hermine glaubte einige Hauselfen vor dem Feuer hin und her huschen zu sehen.

„Wir werden bestimmt nicht zu dir kommen!", flüsterte sie aufgebracht und erhob sich eher unbewusst und kam näher zum Kamin.

„Jammerschade", erwiderte er und in seinem Pokerface konnte sie keinen Hauch von Reue erkennen. „Dann werden die Eulen wohl dein Haus bevölkern, Granger. Oder Potters Haus, so wie es aussieht."

„Malfoy, was soll das? Wieso weißt du das?" Sie versuchte ihre Stimme leise zu halten. Ihre größte Angst war nämlich tatsächlich, dass Malfoy laut sagte, dass das Buch wirklich über sie geschrieben war. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es vor Harry nicht sagen wollte. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie nicht wollte, dass die Worte wirklich Wahrheit wurden. Sie wollte es einfach nicht.

Malfoy lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl weiter vor.

„Wer denkst du, hat Rita Kimmkorn angeheuert, Granger?", fragte er ruhig. Ihr Mund öffnete sich.

„Was?", flüsterte sie tonlos und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. „Was tust du denn nur, zum Teufel?", fügte sie heiser hinzu.

„Ich habe beschlossen, mich nicht von einem Haufen Zeitungsidioten lächerlich zu machen. Und wenn es gut ist für die Presse, für mein Image und mein Gold, dann sollen sie eben alle ihren Willen bekommen", fuhr er fort. Ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet.

„Was?", wiederholte sie das Wort, was am besten passte, immer wieder. Waren er und Harry jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden? Anscheinend.

„Das Buch-", begann er und geistesgegenwärtig ging sie auf die Knie, um den Blick in die Küche von Malfoy Manor abzuschirmen.

„Harry, könntest du gehen?", sagte sie sehr schnell. Harry sah sie sowieso schon an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

„Ich soll meine eigene Küche verlassen?", fragte er verwirrt, aber sie nickte nur. Es war gut, dass Ginny gerade nach ihm rief. Er warf ihr noch einen knappen Blick zu, der ihr wohl sagen sollte, dass er nach Malfoy Manor wollte, aber sie konnte sich jetzt damit nicht beschäftigen. Malfoy war aufgestanden und nun zu ihr geschlendert. Unter viel Aufheben ging er ebenfalls auf die Knie und tat so, als wäre es etwas sehr Anstrengendes.

„Du weißt noch, was ich gesagt habe?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage und unwirsch ruckte sie mit dem Kopf. „Granger, es ist sehr einfach", fuhr er ruhig fort. „Ich habe mit Rita Kimmkorn gesprochen", ergänzte er. Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Du hast mit ihr _gesprochen_?", zischte sie und lehnte sich noch weiter ins Feuer. Sie konnte sein Gesicht jetzt so deutlich erkennen, als wäre er direkt vor ihr.

„Ja und sie hat mir eine Sache ziemlich klar vor Augen gehalten!", erwiderte er eiliger.

„Oh ja? Was war das? Dass du vollkommen verrückt geworden bist?", flüsterte sie hektisch. Er lächelte jetzt.

„In meinem Buch wirst du zu einer krankhaft idealisierten Vorstellung, Granger." Sie spürte ihren Herzschlag viel zu deutlich, spürte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen und die Hitze in ihren Wangen. „Alles, was ich tun muss, ist, gegen meine Dämonen zu kämpfen. Ms Kimmkorn kann dich nicht besonders gut leiden, wusstest du das?", fuhr er fort. Sie schnappte empört nach Luft. „Jedenfalls muss ich dich sehen", endete er knapp.

„Du… was? Wie soll dir das helfen irgendwelche Dämonen zu bekämpfen?" Sie hatte gar keine Lust zu fragen. Sie wollte es gar nicht hören.

„In dem ich ein weiteres Buch schreibe. Ich habe schon einige Ideen wie ich meinen Ruf wiederherstellen kann. Ich stelle mich der Tatsache, dass ich dich wohl in meinem Kopf hatte. Dass ich… mir vorgestellt habe, wie es wäre dich zu besitzen. Wie gut es sich anfühlen könnte, auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen." Sie war froh, dass sie kniete. Es waren zu viele Worte. Furchtbare Worte. Jedes brannte sich in ihren Körper.

„Und sie sagt, es ist unmöglich, dass jemand wie ich, aus gutem Hause, mit reicher Herkunft und den besten Aussichten wirklich jemanden idealisieren könnte, der so unausgeglichen und anstrengend ist wie du. Jemand, der dem Abenteuer nicht aus dem Weg gehen kann, der die Ungerechtigkeit versucht zu bekämpfen, nur damit die eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten nicht Überhand gewinnen und dir selber zeigen wie unvollkommen und verkorkst du selber bist, Granger." Ihr Mund hatte sich empört geöffnet.

„Du Arschloch!", schaffte sie hervor zu stoßen.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich muss dich einfach nur sehen. Und ich muss mir einfach nur selber zeigen, dass du nichts Besonderes bist. Nichts weiter, als eine Vorstellung in meiner Fantasie, der du natürlich niemals gerecht werden könntest. Es klingt nach einer sehr umständlichen Bitte, Granger, ich weiß."

„Ach, du weißt das?", schrie sie jetzt, ungeachtet, dass Harry und Ginny nebenan waren. „Ich dachte schon, du bist wahnsinnig geworden!", fügte sie zornig hinzu.

„Aber dafür bekommst du die Hälfte vom nächsten Erfolg des Buches, das ich schreibe."

„Du wirst kein weiteres erfolgreiches Buch schreiben können, Malfoy. Und ich will kein Gold von dir!", fügte sie böse hinzu.

„Willst du dann lieber mit Rita Kimmkorn sprechen?", fragte er lauernd. Ihr graute davor.

„Nicht so ungern, wie dein Forschungsobjekt zu spielen, du Arschloch!"

„Komm schon! Ich verlange hier nichts Unmögliches. Du sollst einfach nur herkommen und mich verabscheuen, Granger. Wie schwer ist das wirklich?"

„Wie lange überlebe ich, wenn ich deine Schwelle betrete?", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Meine Eltern werden kein Problem sein."

„Nein?"

„Nein", bestätigte er so ruhig und so überzeugt, dass sie ihm vielleicht sogar Glauben schenken konnte.

„Wieso? Wieso ist dir das so wichtig?", fragte sie erschöpft. Er kam ihr schon vor wie Harry. Was war mit den Männern los? Wahrscheinlich wollte Ron sich selber auch noch irgendwas beweisen und zwang sie, irgendwas Unmögliches zu tun. „Wieso ausgerechnet heute? Wieso jetzt?"

„Weil ich nicht will, dass ganz England denkt, ich wäre scharf auf dich. Denn ich weiß, ich bin es nicht, Granger. Ich weiß, ich habe diese Sache schlecht gelöst, aber ich verspreche dir, verbring etwas Zeit mit mir und ich bin sofort im Stande überzeugend zu Papier zu bringen, dass du ein widerlicher Mensch bist und ich ein Idiot, der nicht wusste, von was er schreibt." Das war kein Kompliment. „Und heute, weil ich endlich anfangen will zu schreiben. Etwas Richtiges", fügte er hinzu und ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", wiederholte sie.

„Wir sprechen hier von hunderttausend Galleonen, Granger. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Nachdem was das letzte Mal passiert, werden sich die Leute um mein Buch reißen! Ich verspreche es dir. Du wirst mit mehr Nutzen aus dieser Sache rausgehen als du reingegangen bist!"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du bist also überzeugt, du hasst mich", sagte sie schließlich.

„Mehr als das", bestätigte er eindringlich. „Ich weiß es."

Und irgendwie gefiel ihr diese Aussage nicht.

„Du willst also beweisen, dass du dich geirrt hast. Du willst Zeit mit mir verbringen, damit du dich davon überzeugen kannst, dass deine Fantasie dir einen Streich gespielt hat?", vergewisserte sie sich ungläubig und er nickte.

„Granger, ich möchte wieder schlafen können. Ich möchte mich nicht jeden Tag fragen, weshalb ich so von dir gedacht habe. Ich will dich nicht mit meinem Buch in Verbindung bringen müssen. Und du willst doch wohl nicht dein Leben lang mit dem Vergleich zu einer Frau in einem Buch leben, das ich geschrieben habe."

Sie zögerte. Es war ein guter Punkt. Und es war ihr egal, wie viele Hexenherzen sie damit brach. Malfoy würde sie benutzen um eigentlich zu beweisen, dass er doch ein Arschloch war und keine Muggel lieben konnte. Das wusste sie natürlich schon, aber London schien es ausgeblendet zu haben. Er schadete also eigentlich nur sich selber.

„Komm schon, Granger. Es ist ein großes Durcheinander. Ich kann es wieder gut machen. Deinen Namen wird man nie mehr mit meinem in Verbindung bringen, ok?"

Und das war wohl das ausschlaggebende Versprechen.

„Abgemacht", sagte sie schneller, als sie zu Ende gedacht hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

„Wie konntest du nur!", erboste sich seine Mutter ungehalten.

„Sie sind auch Personen der Öffentlichkeit. Sie sind berühmt, Mutter", gab er leise zurück.

„Sie sind nicht Personen meiner Öffentlichkeit! Was sollen die Gäste denken? Und was sollen die Gäste denken, die dein Buch gelesen haben? Es ist ja fast wie eine Bestätigung der Gerüchte."

„Nein, es wird das genaue Gegenteil. Ich verspreche es dir."

„Eine Muggel in meinem Haus, Draco. Weiß dein Vater davon?"

„Nein, er-"

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das getan hast! Harry Potter! Ich hasse Harry Potter!", zischte seine Mutter und Draco wusste zumindest, dass das nicht stimmte. Und es war sein einziger Trumpf.

„Ja?", erkundigte er sich leise und seine Mutter schoss ihm einen entnervten Blick zu. „Komisch, dass du ihn dann gerettet hast, oder?", flüsterte er und seine Mutter fixierte ihn zornig. Er war sich sicher, sie würde gleich ausholen und ihn schlagen, aber sie überwand sich.

„Das ist Jahre her", sagte sie nur. „Wenn sie für Unruhe sorgen, dann fliegen sie raus." Und damit wandte sich seine Mutter wieder ab. Draco atmete erschöpft aus. Es war ein anstrengendes Unterfangen.

„Draco, wie nett, dass du _Paige_ auch eingeladen hast." Er schloss kurz die Augen. Es blieb anstrengend. „Oder nein. Sie heißt ja Hermine, richtig?" Draco zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Ich dachte, es wäre nur recht und billig, wenn Granger auch mal eine richtige Party zu sehen bekommt, bevor sie alt und allein in ihrer Wohnung zu Grunde geht. Der verfluchte Tagesprophet hat für ziemlich viele Probleme gesorgt." Er ließ es zu, dass Pansy ihn umarmte. Ihr Duft war penetrant und er hoffte, Blaise würde sie ausreichend ablenken können.

„Ein Schlammblut in eurem Haus. Das ist das zweite Mal, nicht wahr?" Er erkannte, dass Pansy wohl für das Buch gewesen war, aber wohl nicht, wenn es drohte Wirklichkeit zu werden. Zwar war das nicht der Fall, aber schon allein die Bedrohung schien auszureichen.

„Keine Sorge, Pansy, es wird nicht mehr häufig vorkommen", erklärte er. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst", fuhr er fort und ließ Pansy zurück. Grangers Kleid war zu eng, stellte er fest. Sie musste es von Potters Verlobten ausgeliehen haben. Unmöglich, dass er wirklich eine Weasley heiraten wollte. Er streckte den Rücken durch. Er hatte einen Plan. Es war wichtig, dass alles sofort richtig verlief.

„Schön, dass ihr hier seid." Und alle drei mussten seinen Worten das genaue Gegenteil anhören. Potter fixierte ihn kurz. Neid? War es wirklich Neid? Nein, Draco musste sich irgendwie irren. Neid war ein Gefühl, dass Harry Potter ihm gegenüber niemals zeigen würde. Niemals.

„Malfoy", begrüßte ihn die kleine Weasley halbherzig und ihre Augen fanden das Buffet. Sie ließ ihn stehen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Granger, die die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Offene Feindseligkeit war nichts Fremdes für ihn. Aber es erschwerte sein Vorhaben.

„Jetzt hassen wir uns", erklärte er offen.

„Das sollte kaum ein Problem sein", bemerkte Potter und sah sich um. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Suchst du wen? Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendwen hier kennst, Potter", sagte er ruhig. Granger verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich werde mich umsehen", sagte er zu Granger gewandt. Diese wirkte äußerst unglücklich.

„Das passiert nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Was?", erwiderte er und stellte sich neben sie. Es war ihm unangenehm. Er kannte Granger. Er hatte sie in der Schule oft gesehen, hatte sich oft mit ihr, Potter und Weasley gestritten, aber er hatte noch nie versucht, sie wirklich wahrzunehmen und festzustellen, warum er sie nicht mochte. Und er hatte sich noch nie dem unmöglich Unterfangen gewidmet, ihr näher zu kommen als er wirklich musste.

„Dass wir hier sind, dass Harry verrücktspielt und Ginny nach einem Anlass sucht, ihr Kleid zu tragen. Dass ich deinem verrückten Vorschlag Folge leiste und…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich einfach.

„Granger, es dient einem professionellen Anlass. Sieh mich an", sagte er schließlich. Beinahe erschrocken hob sie den Blick. Es war erschreckend, wie sehr sie ihm vertraut war. In seinem Kopf hatte er sich viel mit der Heldin seines Buches beschäftigt und ihm war gar nicht klar geworden, wie viele Linien er zu Granger gezogen hatte.

„Was?", fragte sie böse. Es war wichtig, dass er hinter sich brachte, was Kimmkorn ihm geraten hatte. Und zwar bald!

„Nichts", sagte er nur. Sie sahen sich weiterhin an. „Erzähl mir etwas von dir", sagte er jetzt und griff sich zwei Gläser von einem Tablett.

„Nein", erwiderte sie und nahm ihm eines der Gläser ab. Sie trank es recht zügig und sah sich um, als wäre sie gejagte Beute.

„Wo arbeitest du?" Sie sah ihn zornig an, ehe sie schließlich mehr als Widerwillig antwortete.

„In einer Praxis."

„Für Menschen?"

„Für Tiere."

„Natürlich."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass, wenn du keine Elfen vor Kleidung beschützt, du nur dort arbeiten könntest, wo es noch sinnloser ist. Heilkunde für Tiere erscheint mir-"

„Ja?", fuhr sie ihn zornig an und er nippte an dem Champagner.

„Vergiss es. Hast du das Buch mittlerweile gelesen?", wechselte er das Thema, denn er wollte nicht unbedingt eine Szene veranstalten. Nein, eigentlich wollte er ihren Mund verschließen, überlegte er bitter.

„Nein." Sie log. Faszinierend. Er konnte es sehen.

„Du hast es gelesen", stellte er mehr als überrascht fest. Jetzt sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Nein, ich habe es _angefangen_, Malfoy. Ich habe es nicht gelesen."

„Angefangen? Wo bist du gerade?" Es gefiel ihm, dass sie sein Buch las und es ihr anscheinend sogar auch gefiel.

„Ich weiß es nicht. So gut finde ich es nicht."

„Ich finde, ich habe dich sehr gut getroffen." Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr Komplimente machen oder sie reizen sollte.

„Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht, Malfoy!"

„Ich denke, ich kenne dich gut genug, um-" Er unterbrach sich hastig. Nein. Nicht streiten. Einfach nur unterhalten. Konversation sollte doch nicht so schwierig sein. Merlin, es war als wolle er mit einem Troll Walzer tanzen. Es war unmöglich.

„Tust du nicht", zischte sie schließlich. „Ich war die einzige Muggel, die du wahrscheinlich kanntest, und du musstest einen Stereotypen erfinden, der… mir geringfügig ähnlich ist", ließ sie sich herab, zu erklären und schien Ausschau nach Potter zu halten. „Also, wovon soll dein nächstes _Werk_ handeln?" Sie betonte das Wort als wäre es lächerlich im Bezug auf ihn.

„Granger, ich kann schreiben", entgegnete er gereizt.

„Sicher. Jeder schafft es, einen Liebesroman zu schreiben." Er verbesserte sie nicht, korrigierte nicht das Wort, das er nicht ausstehen konnte. Noch verlief alles nach Plan. „Wieso starrst du mich so an?"

„Mache ich dich nervös?" Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Aber sie öffnete nur entgeistert den Mund. Rückzug. Keine gute Idee. Andere Taktik, Draco. Andere Taktik, befahl er sich stumm.

„Hast du es zu Ende gelesen?"

„Nein, ich sagte es bereits."

„Dann kannst du dir auch keine Meinung erlauben, oder?"

„Ich glaube, es ist überflüssig, dass ich hergekommen bin. Ich hasse dich genauso wie sonst auch, Malfoy. Reicht es jetzt?", fragte sie fast verzweifelt. Sie sah müde aus. Und nein, es reichte nicht. Es reichte ihm nicht. Er musste feststellen, dass Granger… was eigentlich? Was wollte er eigentlich? Dass die Gäste sie mittlerweile anstarrten machte es nicht besser. Gut, dann anders. Dann kam er zum Punkt. Gutes Werben schien nicht zu funktionieren. Höflichkeiten konnte er sich zeitlich auch nicht leisten. Sie sollte sich gefälligst nicht so anstellen. Raus aus dem Salon!

„Komm mit", sagte er und zog sie am Unterarm mit sich.

„Fass mich nicht an", zischte sie, ließ sich aber von ihm aus dem Salon ziehen. Und plötzlich kam sie ihm sogar recht nahe. Ehe er fragen konnte, was es damit auf sich hatte, begriff er.

„Ms Granger, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie auf der Liste meiner Frau stehen." Dann schien sein Vater nachzudenken. „Obwohl, auf einer ihrer Liste stehen Sie ganz bestimmt." Der Spaß kam nicht gut an. Der Anzug seines Vaters sah noch exquisiter aus als seine eigener. Es störte ihn etwas. Dann bekam einen Blick von seinem Vater geschenkt, der ihm deutlich machte, dass es ein Nachspiel haben würde.

„Sie haben Glück, dass die Reporter heute da sind, Ms Granger. Genießen Sie also besser Ihren Aufenthalt." Und dann verschwand Lucius, Merlin sei Dank, im Salon. Hoffentlich kamen die Reporter gleich nicht raus. Das wäre natürlich ziemlich grandios, überlegte er.

Also, wie stellte er es an? Wie küsste er Hermine Granger? Er betrachtete sie und stellte fest, wie sie sich unter seinem Blick versteifte und unangenehm berührt ihre Arme um sich schlang.

„Ich möchte gehen", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Granger, du hast eingewilligt-", begann er, aber sie machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja, ich weiß, ok? Aber es ist zu viel. Ich will deine Eltern nicht sehen. Ich will hier nicht angestarrt werden, als ob ich nicht hier her gehöre! Ich weiß das, ok? Es interessiert mich nicht, was du denkst oder was du schreiben willst oder dass du nicht mehr schlafen kannst!", rief sie gereizt aus. „Dass Ginny und Harry hier ihre große Gelegenheit sehen ist mir auch egal! Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde mich von dir überzeugen lassen, damit du am Ende wieder gut dastehst. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass du mich mit irgendwas auch nur ansatzweise beeinflussen könntest!"

Sein Mund hatte sich verständnislos geöffnet. Was ging hier eigentlich vor? Er hatte sie nicht darum gebeten, ihre seltsame Meinung kund zu tun. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Und was erzählte sie von Potter und seiner Verlobten? Er musste handeln. Irgendwie.

„Granger, es ist mir egal, was du denkst!", sagte er jetzt ruhig.

„Ja, eben!"

„Was? Was soll das jetzt heißen? Du willst, dass mir wichtig ist, was du denkst?", fragte er verwirrt und sie schüttelte wild den Kopf, sodass ihre dunklen Locken über die Schulter flogen. Er nahm an, ihre Brüste waren zu groß für das Kleid der kleinen Weasley und deswegen saß es… so eng. Es war nicht schlecht, aber es lenkte seine Gedanken stark ab. Granger war also tatsächlich eine Frau. Dazu auch noch eine sinnlich attraktive Frau. Das passte nicht wirklich in seinen Plan, aber es machte es ihm um einiges leichter.

„Nein! Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich käme hier her, damit du deinen Ruf richten kannst!"

„Du bist aber hier", sagte er langsam.

„Aber nicht wegen dir." Er begriff nicht. „Und eigentlich musst du dir auch überhaupt keine Gedanken machen", fuhr sie fort. „Vielleicht bin ich deine Paige. Aber du bist nicht Alec."

„Ich bin nicht Alec?" Es machte keinen Sinn, was sie sagte.

„Granger, könnten wir vielleicht wieder in die Realität zurückkommen? Ich habe dich darum gebeten, herzukommen, damit ich vernünftig mit dir sprechen kann." Das war gelogen, aber das wusste sie ja nicht.

„Ich mag dich nicht", erklärte sie plötzlich.

„Ja, ich denke, das haben wir schon etabliert", knurrte er.

„Was willst du überhaupt von mir wissen? Wo ich arbeite scheint dich nicht weiter zu interessieren. Du weißt, wer meine Freunde sind, wer ich bin, wo ich herkomme und ich denke nicht, dass es sonst noch etwas gibt, was sich für dich zu erfahren lohnt."

„Granger…", begann er ruhig. „Wenn ich darüber schreiben will, wie-"

„Unvollkommen, verkorkst, unausgeglichen, anstrengend ich bin?", bot sie ihm möglich Worte an und ihr Blick war tödlich. „Na los, such dir eins aus, Malfoy. Das war es doch, was du und die dämliche Kimmkorn geplant habt, oder nicht?"

„Granger, du bist völlig anstrengend, glaub mir", gab er langsam zurück. „Allerdings reicht das nicht aus. In meinem Buch ist der Charakter der Paige so einnehmend, dass sich Alec ohne nachzudenken für sie umbringen lässt. Und ich will dich wirklich nicht auf ein solches Podest erheben, ok?"

Und ihr Ausdruck brach irgendwo zusammen. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Alec stirbt?", flüsterte sie und zum ersten Mal sah er eine andere Granger. „Nein!", widersprach sie vehement. „Er kann doch nicht sterben! Du lässt ihn einfach sterben? Wie kannst du ihn sterben lassen?", flüsterte sie völlig schockiert.

„Ich… es interessiert dich doch überhaupt nicht", entgegnete er gedehnt.

„Nein. Aber… er stirbt für sie? Du lässt einen Todesser für eine Muggel sterben?" Und es war unglaublich. Granger gefiel sein Buch. Es gefiel ihr sogar so sehr, dass sie nicht wollte, dass der Todesser am Ende starb.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dir das Ende nicht verdorben." Für sie schien eine kleine Welt zusammen gebrochen zu sein. Und er vergaß sein Vorhaben. Für einen Moment vergaß er, was er eigentlich tun wollte und konnte sie nur fasziniert betrachten. Ihre Gefühle waren so deutlich in ihrem Gesicht. So offen. So völlig schutzlos, dass er jede Möglichkeit hatte. Und er ließ sie verstreichen.

„Du lässt ihn sterben."

„An welcher Stelle bist du?", wiederholte er seine Frage. Und so ungern er eigentlich mit ihr über sein Buch hatte sprechen wollen, so sehr drängte ihn tatsächlich diese Frage. Er wollte plötzlich wissen, was sie dachte. Wollte, dass sie es aussprach, ihren Gefühlen Worte verlieh.

„Beim Regen", sagte sie leise und sah ihn nicht an. Er musste lächeln.

„Gute Stelle."

„Wieso?"

„Weil…" Er besann sich wieder. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er nicht mit ihr befreundet sein wollte. Sie war sein Dämon und er musste ihn eliminieren. „Sag du es mir", drehte er die Konversation jetzt um und sie mied wieder seinen Blick. Als hätte sie es gespürt, als hätte sie gespürt, wie er sich wieder am Riemen riss. Es war fast absurd.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen." Und sie bewegte sich nicht.

„Wahrscheinlich." Und er hatte sie, wo er sie haben wollte.

„Ich meine, es ist doch irgendwie nicht nötig, dass wir uns hassen. Hier. Ich meine, wir hassen uns doch sowieso schon. Du magst mich nicht. Ich mag dich nicht und dein Buch… war eben künstlerische Freiheit." Er runzelte die Stirn. Bisher fiel ihm nicht viel auf, was ihn störte. Es musste verborgen sein. Unter ihrer Oberfläche. Unter dem wohl sortierten rationalen Ausdruck, den sie vor sich trug. Das Negative, wovon Rita Kimmkorn sprach, das konnte er noch nicht entdecken.

Aber besser fand er es schnell. Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Warum bringst du ihn denn bloß um?"

„Es ist wichtig für die Geschichte." Sein Buch! Sein Buch würde ihn zu seinem verdammten Erfolg bringen, ging ihm auf! Zumindest bei ihr.

„Aber…" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Granger, magst du etwa den Todesser?", neckte er sie mit einem bösen Lächeln und sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Ich ertrage deinen Todesser. Und nur weil er nicht wirklich ein Todesser ist, sondern eigentlich immer auf der richtigen Seite steht. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass du ihn nie jemanden umbringen lässt? Wahrscheinlich ist er deine Wunschvorstellung, Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich verarbeitest du in seinem Charakter all die guten Eigenschaften an denen es dir mangelt."

Mangelt. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Es mangelte ihm verflucht noch mal nicht, an guten Eigenschaften! Hätte er nämlich keine guten Eigenschaften, dann hätte er sich nicht die verdammte Mühe gemacht ihr eine verfluchte Einladung zu schicken, sondern hätte sie auf der Straße abgefangen, sie gezwungen ihn zu küssen und wäre auch so zu seinem Ziel gekommen! Jetzt verhielt er sich noch wie ein verdammter Gentlemen, aber das konnte sie ja nicht entdecken!

Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Am besten sprach sie nicht mehr. Seine Worte konnte er einschätzen. Er konnte den Hass dosieren. Ihre Worte kamen ungefiltert und vergifteten sein Gehirn!

„Du wolltest doch gehen, oder nicht?", gab er kalt zurück. Genau. Reiz sie einfach. Provozier sie, mach sie so wütend, dass sie vergisst, dass sie dich hasst! Du kannst es schreiben. Also tu es auch im echten Leben. Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, was er sagen musste, wie er sich bewegen musste. Merlin, er wusste, welches verdammte Parfum er tragen musste, um Frauen reihenweise in die Knie zu zwingen. Und zwar buchstäblich in die Knie!

„Ich habe Recht. Das ist immerhin ein erster Schritt zur-"

„Die Tür ist in dieser Richtung", unterbrach er sie reserviert und deutete nach links. Dass Granger Sätze nicht beenden konnte, gehörte zu den Dingen, mit denen sie nicht klar kam. Er wusste so viel von ihr. Er wusste auch einiges mehr.

„Tatsächlich habe ich Recht! Das finde ich ziemlich gut. Willst du deswegen unbedingt ein neues Buch schreiben? Am besten mit einem herzlosen, gemeinen, arroganten Todesser, der nicht abwarten kann, alle umzubringen, die-"

Er umfing ihre Schultern so abrupt, dass sie schmerzhaft die Luft einsog. Und jetzt kam der Angriff.

„Nein. Ich will ein neues Buch schreiben, damit ich keine Sekunde lang mehr dein Gesicht vor Augen haben muss." Er ließ die Worte wirken, betrachtete, wie ihr Gesicht langsam an Farbe verlor. Die Angst schimmerte nur kurz in ihren Augen. Denn er wollte nicht, dass sie Angst hatte! Er wollte, dass sie verbrannte. Er wollte, dass sie es wollte. Das war das Spiel. Das brachte den Spaß!

„Und es verwundert mich, dass du dich mit einem Schlammblut identifizierst, das nur zu gerne seine Stellung und all das für das es steht aufgibt, um einem Todesser zu folgen. Anscheinend stehst du selber ziemlich stark auf die dunkle Seite der Macht der Macht, Granger." Ihr Mund öffnete sich so empört, dass er dachte, sie würde schreien, aber noch war sie überrumpelt, noch hatte er die Gewalt. Er beschloss, persönlich zu werden. Genau jetzt. „Vielleicht bringt mein Todesser niemanden um, aber mein Schlammblut entscheidet sich am Ende gegen ihre heldenhaften Freunde!"

Sie stieß ihm hart vor die Brust und wich zurück.

„Es war eine saublöde Idee hierherzukommen! Ich hasse dich aus der Ferne genauso gut, du scheiß Arschloch!", rief sie und es war ihm egal, dass die Gäste der edlen Feier alles hören konnten. Er musste lächeln.

„Muss bitter sein, dass dir mein Buch gefällt! Ich wette, es gefällt deinen Freunden auch. Ist dir klar, dass es meine Worte sind? Alles meine Worte, Granger?", hielt er sie auf und er wusste dass er drin war. Er war in ihrem System. Ihre Furcht war auf ein Minimum geschrumpft. Jetzt ging es nur noch um ihre Ehre. Es erregte ihn viel zu sehr, als dass er sich nur noch auf den stumpfen Plan konzentrieren konnte, ihren Willen zu brechen und ihre Lippen an sich zu bringen. Irgendwie fanden seine Augen immer wieder den Weg zu ihrem Mund. Konzentrieren, Draco. Nur ein bisschen noch!

Aber sie machte ihn wahnsinnig. Eine Komponente, die gefährlich werden konnte. Eine Komponente, die er so nicht eingeplant hatte.

„Ja, und das ist alles, was es ist, oder Malfoy? Worte. Keine Wahrheiten. Ich werde damit leben können, dass ein Todesser ein Buch über ein Schlammblut geschrieben hat. Aber wirst du damit leben können, dich immer zu fragen, wie es wohl ist, eins zu besitzen? Merlin, du stirbst sogar für dein Schlammblut. Es muss ja ein perverses Verlangen von dir sein, wenn du ein Buch darüber schreiben musst! Wenn du das Schlammblut deiner Wahl sogar in dein Haus zerrst, damit du dich vergewissern kannst, dass alles nur Lügen sind, Malfoy, oder? Habe ich Recht? Habe ich-"

Der Punkt war genau jetzt erreicht. Denn genau jetzt wurde sie persönlich. So persönlich, dass er beinahe spüren konnte, wie die Wut seine Planung mit nur einem Schlag zerriss. Und es war halb strategisch geplant und zur anderen Hälfte war er ab jetzt völlig hilflos.

Sie hatte das Wort gesagt. Sie hatte sich selber Schlammblut genannt.

Er hatte sich praktisch auf sie gestürzt. Er hatte sich nicht halten können. Er hatte wissen müssen, wie es sich anfühlte. Und natürlich hatte sie recht.

Hatte sie jemals Unrecht? Nicht in seiner Erinnerung. Nicht in seinem Buch.

Er war mit ihr gegen die Wand gestürzt, hatte sie an sich gezogen, hatte seine Lippen übergangslos auf ihre pressen müssen, nur um sie daran zu hindern, weiter zu sprechen. Er hatte keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen.

Und das Gefühl war so, wie er es sich verflucht noch mal vorgestellt hatte!

Ganz genau so! Und sein Restverstand zwang ihn, einzusehen, dass es genauso geplant war. Aber irgendwas in seinem Innern hielt ihn ab. Irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab, aufzuhören!

Verflucht!

Sie wehrte sich, sie hasste ihn, sie wollte ihn von sich stoßen. Er schlang die Hand um ihren Nacken und hielt ihren Kopf still. Zurück! Einfach zurück. Zieh den Kopf zurück, zieh-

Aber es ging nicht. Er lehnte sich in die Faszination, die sich darin ergründete Hermine Granger zu küssen. Und es war nicht mal mehr ein Kuss. Nicht für ihn. Es war… irgendwas anderes. Seine Lippen drängen sich zwischen ihre. Er registrierte das Stöhnen, das seinem Mund unwillkürlich entwich, er spürte wie sie zitterte, wie sie wahrscheinlich alle Kraft aufbrachte, um sich gegen ihn zu lehnen.

„Granger…" Er flüsterte das Wort tatsächlich gegen ihre Lippen. Seine freie Hand brachte ihren Körper näher an seinen und sie wimmerte gegen seine Lippen, die plötzlich ihre Unterlippe knurrend in seinen Mund sogen.

Stopp! Verflucht….

Bereits als er sämtliche Zeichen, Warnungen und Alarmglocken hinter sich gelassen hatte, zwang er sich, den Kopf unwillig nach hinten zu reißen. Er gab sie frei.

Er sah sie an. Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet und sie schien all ihre Worte vergessen zu haben. Plan…. Er hatte doch einen Plan gehabt. Was war der Plan? Sie zu verführen? Sie auszuziehen? Hatte er sie nur küssen wollen? Wollte er nicht mit ihr schlafen? Ja. Mit ihr schlafen. Sex mit Granger. Das war der Plan.

_Paige_… Er schloss die Augen. Was war passiert? An genau welchem Punkt war seine Kontrolle verschwunden? Fuck…!

Er wollte seine Paige nur noch ein einziges Mal küssen. Nein! Wollte er nicht. Wollte er?

Laut Rita Kimmkorn hatte er jetzt eigentlich all seine Dämonen besiegt. Angst wuchs nur aus dem Unbekannten heraus. Und sie hatte ihm klar gemacht, wollte er all seine Zweifel und Sorgen überwinden, musste er Grangers Seiten kennen lernen und er musste sich vergewissern, dass von ihr nichts ausging, was ihm etwas anhaben konnte.

Das war der Plan gewesen. Nichts anhaben. Nein, sie konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Es mangelte ihm nicht an guten Eigenschaften! Er war ein Gott, verflucht! Sie war… sie war nur… Sie konnte ihm nichts anhaben mit ihrer Unschuld, ihrer verfluchten Güte und… ihren Tränen!

Tränen. Sie weinte. Sie… Granger weinte. Nein. Er war nicht eine verweichlichte Version seines Todessers! Er war… er war… Draco. Es war ihm egal. Er hatte, was er wollte. Sag es. Sag was! Sag was, Draco, verdammt!

„Danke." Merlin, seine Stimme… Das war nicht seine Stimme. Dieses erbärmliche Krächzen. Diese raue Unentschlossenheit. Kurz. Scharf. Es war das richtige Wort gewesen. Er wusste es. Es war böse genug, dass sie genug Kraft aufbringen konnte, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen.

Sie riss sich von ihm los und stürmte den Flur entlang.

Sie konnte ihm nichts anhaben, verflucht!

Konnte sie?

Sein Blick folgte ihr. Konnte er beginnen sein zweites Buch zu schreiben?

Fuck, nein, konnte er nicht!


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange.

Zum Teil, weil sie wütend auf sich selber war, zum anderen Teil, weil sie jetzt zum Ende des Buches gekommen war, was sie geschworen hatte, nicht weiter zu lesen. Und sie las nicht mehr den Namen Alec. Ihr Verstand spielte ihr schon seit hundert Seiten einen widerlichen Streich.

Sie las auch nicht mehr den Namen Paige.

_…_

_„__Das kannst du nicht machen!" Die Richter hatten das Urteil gesprochen. Und es gab keinen Ausweg. „Du kannst nicht gehen", rief Hermine unter Tränen._

_Sie klammerte sich an Dracos Arm, als wäre es der einzige Halt in der Welt._

_„__Sie können nicht zulassen, dass die Dementoren ihn küssen! Sie können es nicht zulassen! Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, er hat mich gerettet! Draco Malfoy hat mich gerettet!", schrie sie verzweifelt._

_„__Das ist unerheblich, Ms Granger. Wir werden ihn nach Askaban bringen, wo er seine gerechte Strafe erhält. Er trägt das Dunkle Mal, nicht wahr?"_

_„__Er hat doch-"_

_„__Ja oder nein?", unterbrach sie der Richter rigoros._

_„__Ja", antwortete Draco statt ihrer._

_„__Und er hat sie als seine Sklavin gehalten?"_

_„__Nein! Er hat mich gerettet, damit mich die Todesser nicht bekommen. Wir haben zusammen agiert, damit wir sie überwältigen können, damit sie nicht meine Gruppe töten konnten und er hat völlig selbstlos-"_

_„__Sie gehören also zu dieser Organisation?", fuhr der Richter sie an und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe._

_„__Ja, ich-"_

_„__Nein! Es war allein meine Idee, ich habe sie beeinflusst. Jetzt gerade steht sie unter dem Imperio und tut, was ich sage!", rief Draco laut und schob Hermine zur Seite._

_„__Nein! Glauben Sie ihm nicht! Es ist kein Imperio, er will mich nur schützen!"_

_„__Warum sollte ein Todesser ein Schlammblut schützen wollen, Euer Ehren?", fragte er und schenkte ihr einen kalten Blick._

_„Draco", flüsterte sie eindringlich._

_„__Wag es nicht, mich anzusprechen, Schlammblut", erwiderte er und fast glaubte sie dem kalten Blick in seinen hellen Augen._

_…_

Hermine schüttelte kurz den Kopf und verdrängte die Tränen. Die Buchstaben wurden wieder klarer und auch die Namen stimmten wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge.

_…_

_„__Lassen Sie ihn gehen! Sehen Sie nicht, dass er nur spielt? Es ist eine Show, damit-"_

_„__Schaffen Sie sie endlich fort!", rief Alec außer sich und Paige warf sich zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden._

_„__Nein!", rief sie und die Richter hatten sich erhoben._

_„__Die Dementoren werden sie beide mitnehmen, wenn sich diese Szenerie hier nicht klärt. Ms Lemore, Beihilfe ist genauso strafbar wie der Akt selbst. Wenn Sie hier schwören beteiligt gewesen zu sein, dann müssen wir Sie ebenfalls nach Askaban bringen!"_

_„__Ich gehe nicht ohne Alec!", schrie Paige wieder und er versuchte sich von ihr loszumachen._

_„__Glauben Sie ihr doch nicht!"_

_„__Sie stehen unter Gewahrsam, bis die Dementoren kommen."_

_Die Richter verließen den grauen Raum und Paige schlug ihm hart gegen die Brust._

_„__Wie kannst es nur tun?", weinte sie verzweifelt._

_„__Paige, reiß dich zusammen und spiel mit. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich mitnehmen. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."_

_„__Keinen anderen Weg, als dich von den Dementoren küssen zu lassen? Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Dann komme ich lieber mit dir!"_

_„__Sie werden uns umbringen. Und wenn du für eine Sekunde deine Fassung behältst, dann wirst du überleben. Du musst es für mich tun, hast du verstanden? Ich werde meine Strafe bekommen. Ich werde tun, was nötig ist."_

_„__Nein, nicht so! Du bist kein Verbrecher, du bist kein Todesser, Alec. Ich kann nicht auf dich verzichten. Ich liebe dich!"_

_Er zog sie an sich, verschloss ihre Lippen augenblicklich und sie griff hart in seine Haare, hielt ihn fest und küsste ihn so verzweifelt, dass kein Hauch Luft mehr zwischen ihre Körper passte._

_„__Ich liebe dich, Paige. Und deswegen muss ich sterben. Du musst mich gehen lassen, damit ich dich retten kann. Es gibt keinen Ausweg hierfür. Es gibt keinen."_

_„__Nein", weigerte sie sich und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Die Dementoren-"_

_„__Es geht schnell. Der Kuss ist schnell vorbei und ab da weiß keiner mehr, was passiert. Sobald die Seele den Körper erst verlassen hat, kann-" Sie warf sich wieder in seine Arme._

_„Hör auf!", schrie sie. „Hör auf damit!"_

_„__Hey", hörten sie eine Stimme und dann öffnete sich die Tore des Verhörraums. Jerry war da. Das Gesicht zerschunden, aber er lebte. „Die Dementoren sind angekommen", rief er gehetzt._

_„Nein!", wiederholte Paige jetzt leiser. „Nein!"_

_„__Begreif doch, es gibt keinen Weg."_

_„__Es gibt einen Weg", erklärte Jerry. „Aber… nur für einen."_

_„__Welchen Weg?", verlangte Paige zu wissen._

_„__In der Halle des Todes. Wenn Alec durch den Bogen geht, können ihm die Dementoren nichts mehr anhaben. Er wurde verurteilt, Paige. Alles, was jetzt noch möglich ist, ist dich zu retten!"_

_Sie schüttelte jetzt nur stumm den Kopf. „Ich lasse ihn nicht durch den Schleier des Todes gehen, Jerry!"_

_„__Dann musst du mit ihm nach Askaban und verlierst deine Seele in den nächsten zwei Stunden", erklärte Jerry bitter und Alec hatte sich schon erhoben._

_„Du kannst das nicht tun! Wenn du mich liebst, dann bleibst du bei mir", flüsterte sie, denn ihre Stimme versagte._

_„Ich liebe nur dich und deshalb muss ich das tun. Bitte, begreif das. Du darfst nicht sterben, hörst du?" Er folgte Jerry und Paige stolperte hinter ihnen her, blind vor Tränen und sie liefen tiefer hinab. Die Männer liefen so schnell und sie kam kaum hinterher, geschweige denn, hatte sie die Möglichkeit sie aufzuhalten._

_„__Alec!", schluchzte sie und er hielt sie fest, als Jerry die richtige Tür zum Halten brachte._

_„__Paige, er muss gehen. Lass ihn gehen, damit ihm seine Seele bleibt. Denk an dein Kind."_

_„__Dein Kind?", fragte Alec verstört und Paige sah ihm schuldbewusst ins Gesicht. _

_„__Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?" Jerry betrachtete sie wütend. „Sie ist schwanger, Alec. Sie kann unter keinen Umständen nach Askaban!" Alec nickte als wäre es selbstverständlich._

_„__Paige, mach mir das leichter. Wenn du…" Er weinte jetzt und sie konnte sich kaum noch halten._

_„__Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen, du kannst nicht! Du kannst nicht gehen!" Jerry zog Alec in den nächsten Raum. Sie erkannte den Bogen von weiten, stolperte die Tribünen hinter ihnen her, hörte hinter sich den Tumult losbrechen, hörte die Dementoren leise murmeln und Kälte erfasste sie._

_„__Du darfst nicht gehen!"_

_„__Alec, du musst gehen!", flüsterte Jerry. „Wir können dich leider nicht anders retten." Selbst Jerry konnte nicht mehr sprechen. „Es tut mir so leid." Dann sank sein Blick, seine Stimme brach._

_„Ich liebe dich, Paige", sagte Alec mit sehr trockener Stimme. „Du lebst. Für mich. Ich bin nicht fort, hörst du? Ich bin um die nächste Ecke. Ok? Hör mir zu, ich liebe dich! Hab keine Angst. Du bist mein, ich bin dein! Bis in alle Ewigkeit!"_

_„__Alec!" Sie wünschte sich, die Tränen würden aufhören, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Damit sein Gesicht nicht immer wieder verschwamm, damit sie ihn behalten konnte, damit er sah, sie würde nicht ohne ihn gehen. Er durfte nicht gehen. Es musste einen Weg geben._

_„Sie kommen", flüsterte Jerry heiser._

_„__Alec!", rief sie wieder. Er küsste ihre Handflächen, ihre Wangen, ihre Stirn, ihre Lippen. Immer wieder, immer wieder._

_„__Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich. Leb wohl." Er küsste sie noch einmal, so dringend, so verzehrend, dass sie ihre Hände auf seine Wangen legen musste, um ihn zu behalten. Dann riss er sich mit einem verzweifelten Schrei von ihr los._

_Als sie die Augen öffnete hörte sie kein Geräusch. Die Sekunden klebten zäh aneinander. Seine starken Beine machten einen Schritt um den anderen nach vorne. Der Vorhang flatterte ruhig, obwohl keine Brise wehte._

_Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Lippen öffneten, wie sie Worte formten, die sie nicht verstand. Seine dunklen Haare schimmerten im düsteren Licht der Kerzen und so agil, so stark, so wunderschön sah ihr Alec aus. Wo rannte er hin? Wo wollte er ohne sie hingehen? Wieso nahm er sie nicht mit?_

_Er warf keinen Blick zurück. Sie kam auf die Beine, stürzte wieder, wollte hinter ihm her und spürte, wie Jerry sie fest umklammerte. _

_Und dann sprang Alec durch den Vorhang auf die andere Seite._

_Jemand schrie. Jemand schrie so unglaublich laut, dass ihr Trommelfell zu platzen schien. So laut. Unerträglich._

_Sie schrie. Es war ihre Stimme._

_„__Alec! Alec! Alec!"_

_Immer wieder. Immer wieder. Wieder. Wieder. Fort. Fort. Fort._

_…_

Hermine schleuderte das Buch so zornig zur Seite, dass es einige Meter weit flog. Es landete mit dem Rücken nach oben und knickte die Seiten ein, die unten lagen. Es fehlten noch ein paar Dutzend. Aber sie konnte nicht weiterlesen. Wie konnte sie jetzt noch weiterlesen?

Sie schrie zornig auf. Er durfte nicht sterben! Er durfte nicht! Wie konnte Malfoy ihn umbringen? Wie zum Teufel konnte er das tun?

Sie weinte noch eine ganze Weile.

Dabei hatte sie sich geschworen das Buch bis zur letzten Seite zu verabscheuen, Malfoy zum Teufel zu wünschen und das Buch zu verbrennen. Bisher war sie soweit gekommen, Malfoy zum Teufel zu wünschen. Und nicht weiter.

Danke. Er hatte sich bedankt. Warum? Er war doch nicht so verrückt und hatte es geplant? Sie spürte mehr Tränen. Immer mehr von ihnen. Er hatte mit ihr gespielt. Dieses Gefühl beschlich sie. Er hatte sie benutzt. Und sie hatte auch noch mitgespielt. Er hatte sie geblendet. Und er hatte gewagt, sich zu bedanken. Und… noch niemand hatte sie so geküsst! Nicht Krumm, nicht Ron, nicht Cormac! Niemand! Und dass er es getan hatte, brachte sie nur wieder zu den Tränen.

Malfoy hatte sie geküsst…. Sie weinte wieder.

Und sie war weggelaufen.

Und jetzt war Alec tot.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Was war passiert, verflucht?

Er hatte so viel onaniert, dass er völlig erschöpft war. Er kotzte sich selber an. Er konnte nicht schlafen, konnte nicht denken und fühlte sich noch beschissener als vor dem ersten Artikel des Tagespropheten.

Er sollte sich verflucht noch mal besser fühlen! Er sollte sich nicht so fühlen, als wäre er am völligen Ende seiner Erkenntnis! Er sollte schreiben, sollte nur überlaufen vor Ideen und dem Wunsch, seinen Ruf zu retten!

Aber alles, was er denken konnte, war, dass er seinen Schwanz dringend in ihr vergraben musste, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht Paige war! Sie war nicht das, was er wollte!

Und umso dringender er sie wollte, umso häufiger er die Hand um seinen Schwanz legen musste, um sich selbe Erleichterung zu verschaffen, damit er nicht noch häufiger an sie dachte, an ihren Körper, ihre giftigen Worte, ihre perfekten Brüste, umso schwerer wurde es, sich zu überzeugen, dass sie vollkommen unwichtig war.

Er hasste das. Er hasste seine Fantasie! Was konnte ihm ein dämliches Schlammblut bieten? Allein das Wort erregte ihn in ihrem Zusammenhang schon. Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte! Er war verrückt! Er war krank geworden! Warum?

Warum? Er wurde zornig. Warum hatte er auf diese verrückte, betuchte Hexe gehört? Was hatte diese Kimmkorn bezweckt? Hatte sie ihn verflucht? Wollte sie ihn zu Grunde richten? Ihr Vorschlag hatte nämlich nicht funktioniert! Wie hatte er sich auf eine Schlampe einer Zeitung verlassen können, von der er sowieso nichts hielt? Wieso hatte er sie gefragt, wieso? Weil er es wollte? Wollte er, dass so etwas passiert? Wollte er seine Kontrolle verlieren? Nein, verflucht! Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Er schritt zügig zu seinem Kamin, warf eine Handvoll Pulver hinein und rief ihren Namen. Ihren verfluchten Namen!

Rita Kimmkorn erschien nur wenige Sekunden später in seinem Blickfeld. Die künstlichen blonden Haare, ein widerliches Lächeln, das ihm sofort sagte, sie wusste, weshalb er wütend war.

„Was haben Sie getan? Ihr dämliches Vorschlag war verdammten Elfendreck wert gewesen, Sie Verrückte!", schrie er, ehe er sich auf etwas ansatzweise ähnliches wie Manieren besinnen konnte. Und Rita Kimmkorn lächelte.

„Mr Malfoy, was kann ich für Sie tun? Womit verdiene ich die Ehre Ihrer Wut? Sie haben um Rat gefragt. Den haben Sie bekommen."

„Nein, verdammt! Sie haben… wegen Ihrer Idee bin ich…" Nein. Er würde sich keine Blöße geben. „Ihre Idee hat versagt. Es war ein scheiß Plan." Und sie wirkte immer noch ruhig.

„Ich nehme an, Sie lechzen nach mehr, Mr Malfoy." Sein Mund öffnete sich.

„Nein, verflucht!" Oh nein. Er wollte nicht mehr! Er wollte verflucht noch mal alles! Er wollte die kleine Schlampe auf seinem verdammten Tisch vögeln, soweit er sich scherte. Er wollte sie komplett. Er wollte sie besitzen, zerbrechen und endlich schreiben, wie sehr sie ihn anwiderte! „Sie haben gelogen!"

Und Rita Kimmkorn lachte jetzt laut.

„Mr Malfoy, ich muss mich wirklich nicht von Ihnen anschreien lassen. Es war doch offensichtlich."

„Was?" Wut brannte in seinen Augen. „Was reden Sie da?"

„Sie haben Ihr eigenes Buch wohl nicht aufmerksam genug gelesen, nicht wahr? Manche von uns haben dem Buch die richtige Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Und dass Sie nur zu willig waren, Hermine Granger einzuladen, um sie zu küssen, das… hat mir gezeigt, wie leicht ich es haben werde."

„Was? Ich mache Ihnen ganz bestimmt überhaupt nichts leicht! Und ich will Granger nicht. Ich kann nicht schreiben. Das, was Sie mir versichert haben, ist nicht eingetreten!"

„Ich habe Ihnen versichert, Sie können Ihre Dämonen bekämpfen, Mr Malfoy. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und Ihr Dämon… das sind nur Sie selbst", erklärte sie und raubte damit den restlichen Wind aus seinen ohnehin schwachen Segeln.

„Und… ich spreche nicht von Ihnen. Mit Ihnen brauche ich kein leichtes Spiel. Sie interessieren mich nicht. Ich spreche von ihr", fügte Rita Kimmkorn überlegen hinzu und betrachtete die goldenen Fingernägel jetzt, als wäre er nicht weiter von Interesse.

„Hören Sie, ich habe Ihnen einiges an Gold gezahlt für Ihren verfluchten Rat!"

Mein Rat war auch jede Münze Gold wert, Mr Malfoy!", brauste sie plötzlich auf. „Sie müssen ihn nur zu nutzen wissen", fuhr sie fort.

„Was, in Merlins Namen, soll das verflucht noch mal bedeuten?", schrie er außer sich und sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Was wollen Sie am meisten?"

Nein. Er würde nicht antworten. Denn dann würde er eine Morddrohung aussprechen und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht über Floh tun. Am meisten wollte er Rita Kimmkorns Kopf auf einem Silbertablett, garniert mit Seiten seines Buches. Das wollte er! Aber er musste nicht sprechen. Sie erledigte das für ihn.

„Sie wollen Hermine Granger. Mir war das klar. Ihnen anscheinend nicht, was ich bemerkenswert engstirnig von Ihnen finde. Aber ich habe einen Vorschlag, der uns beiden gefallen könnte", schlug sie vor und er konnte seinen Atem nicht beruhigen. Er würde sich nicht auf sie einlassen! Sie hatte die verdammten Tore zu seiner persönlichen Hölle erstmals geöffnet! Aber… etwas drängte sich ihm unweigerlich auf. Etwas passte ganz und gar nicht!

„Was für ein Problem haben Sie mit Granger?", fragte er unwillig.

„Das soll nicht Ihre Sorge sein. Sie wollen sie und ich will sie auch. Nur aus anderen Gründen." Er begriff nicht. Rita Kimmkorn lehnte sich ein Stück weiter vor, so dass er ihre gelblichen Zähne sehen konnte, die einen starken Kontrast zu dem knallroten Lippenstift bildeten. „Ich will Hermine Granger so sehr blamieren, wie sie mich blamiert hat. Was stört Hermine Granger am meisten? So sehr, dass sie zum Tagespropheten geht und Revision einlegt? Die Verbindung zu Draco Malfoy", beantwortete die Reporterin ihre eigene Frage, bevor er es tun konnte.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er, mit dem Punkt in Aussicht, Granger zu bekommen und sie zu bestrafen dafür, dass sie ihm seinen letzten Nerv raubte!

„Vernichten Sie Hermine Granger! Mit meiner Hilfe."

Ginny hatte heute frei. Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders gut und Hermine war es nur recht. Sie dachte nach und dabei wollte sie lieber alleine mit sich sein. Sie wollte nicht, dass Ginny fragte, was los sei, weshalb sie so grimmig war und warum sie die _Black Tie _Party eher verlassen. Hatte. Hermine wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht mit Ginny. Mit niemandem.

Und es war unfassbar, dass Harry tatsächlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der seine Geschichte aufschreiben wollte. Nicht die Geschichte, die jeder kannte. Nein, etwas aus Harrys Perspektive, was irgendwas mit Hass zu tun hatte. Hermine hatte es nicht begriffen, aber Harry war völlig aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Aber Hermine hatte im Moment genug mit sich selber zu tun, als dass sie Harry diese dämliche Idee ausreden konnte.

Malfoy hatte sie ausgetrickst. Und sie kam mittlerweile mit immer besseren Abgängen daher. In ihrem Kopf hatte sie ihm schon auf hundert unterschiedlichen Arten, einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, ihn geohrfeigt, ihn angeschrien und auf die eloquenteste Art erklärt, was für ein mieses Schwein er war.

Sie glaubte es fast selbst. Dass sie weggelaufen war, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, das war nicht wirklich passiert. Nein, sie war Hermine Granger und so etwas konnte ihr eigentlich nicht passieren.

Sie war wütend, dass sie sein Buch doch noch beendet hatte, dass sie noch mehr geweint hatte und dass es ihr immer noch gefiel. Dass es wahrscheinlich notwendig gewesen war, seinen Helden sterben zu lassen. Und sie nahm an, er verarbeitete viele seiner Gefühle darin. Sie überlegte, ob es noch jemanden sonst aufgefallen war. Und sie hasste es, zu denken, sie wäre die einzige, die das Buch gelesen hatte und verstehen würde.

Wahrscheinlich dachten zwanzigtausend weitere Frauen dasselbe.

Sie wollte nicht mit ihm fühlen. Sie wollte nicht mal ansatzweise glauben, dass Neville recht gehabt hatte. Dass Malfoy tatsächlich über sie geschrieben hatte. Wenn auch nur entfernt. Dass er praktisch zugab, dass er jemanden wie sie gebraucht hatte. Jemand, der mutig genug war, ihn einsehen zu lassen, wie groß sein Fehler gewesen ist.

Sie ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie es fast schon als Entschuldigung auffasste. Das durfte sie nicht, denn er war ein Arschloch. Das sie geküsst hatte, natürlich.

Und was sollte das überhaupt? Hatte die Stimmung umgeschlagen? Was war passiert? Das konnte doch unmöglich sein. Er hatte sie praktisch überfallen mit dieser Geste.

Es war auch keine Geste. Es war… falsch und widerwärtig.

So einfach war es nicht. Außerdem hatte er sich auch nicht mehr gemeldet. Er hatte sie nicht aufgehalten, als sie weggelaufen war.

Merlin, warum dachte sie darüber nach? Hatte sie etwa gewollt, dass er sie aufgehalten hätte? Nein, natürlich nicht. Was wäre dann passiert? Dann hätte sie… was? Auf dem Flur in Malfoy Manor gestanden und dann hätte sie….

Sie wusste es nicht. Was, wenn er sie hätte noch einmal küssen wollen? Was, wenn dieser schöne Mann sie wirklich hätte noch einmal küssen wollen? Nein, er war nicht schön. Er war hässlich im Innern. Und nur das zählte.

Aber sie war weggelaufen. Er hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Und so war es nun eben. Niemand hatte es gesehen. Es war nichts passiert. Nichts!

„Absolut nichts!", murmelte sie böse und erschrak, als sie einem Schatten gewahr wurde, der neben ihren gefallen war. Jemand stand hinter ihr. Sie hob den Blick zur Seite, über ihre Schulter.

„Ms Granger. Sie haben zugenommen, richtig?" Sie wandte sich ganz um. Die knallrote Brille erschrak sie immer noch. Die Nägel der Frau waren lang und golden, dass sich die Sonne darin spiegelte. Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich arbeite, Ms Kimmkorn", sagte sie stur. Rita Kimmkorn sah sich um.

„Ich sehe gar keine Tiere. Aber ich kann sie riechen, Ms Granger. Oder sind Sie das?" Gut, sie waren keine Freunde. Hermine wusste so viel.

„Sie arbeiten mit Draco Malfoy zusammen. Verlassen Sie auf der Stelle meine Praxis!" Rita Kimmkorn hob die Hände.

„Ich arbeite wohl kaum mit Mr Malfoy zusammen. Wir hatten ein kurzes Gespräch. Eigentlich hat er mir klar gemacht, dass Sie dringend mit mir sprechen wollten. Ich habe ihm nur geraten, dass er diese ganze Wut loswird, wenn er sie erst mal geküsst hat." Hermine starrte in das Gesicht der Frau, die sie hasste.

„Was?" Es stimmte also. Malfoy hatte das geplant! Und Rita Kommkorn wusste das. Nein, hatte es sogar vorgeschlagen! Hermine war kurz davor den Zauberstab zu ziehen.

Rita Kimmkorn ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, strich abfällig über die Gatter, tänzelte um die Futtereimer für die wartenden Patienten herum und sah sich vor, nicht in zu tiefe Erde zu treten.

„Ich dachte mir, dass Sie das interessiert, Ms Granger", fuhr sie schließlich fort und schenkte Hermine ein Grinsen der feinsten Klasse. „Lassen Sie Ihren Zauberstab ruhig stecken. So etwas haben wir doch nicht nötig, nicht wahr?"

„Was?", wiederholte Hermine ertappt und wenig intelligent und Rita Kimmkorn setzte sich auf einen umgedrehten Eimer, den sie vorher mit einem Spitzentaschentuch gründlich gereinigt hatte. Sie klappte ihre Krokodillederhandtasche auf und die Schreibefeder sprang förmlich in die Luft. Der Block folgte keine Sekunde später.

„Ich bin sicher, Sie haben eine Meinung dazu. Wo Mr Malfoy doch jetzt in den nächsten Krieg gezogen ist, um ein weiteres Buch zu schreiben. Mr Potter lässt auch ein Buch schrieben, wie ich hörte. Was wissen Sie darüber, Ms Granger, wo Sie doch immer alles wissen?"

Rita Kimmkorn lauerte. Lauerte wie ein Raubtier auf seine Beute. Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und ihre Wut wieder hoch kochte.

„Sie haben ihm gesagt, er soll mich küssen?"

„Aber sicher. Haben Sie noch nie vom Spiel mit dem Feuer gehört? Entweder man verbrennt sich daran, oder man wird schlau. Ich glaube, Mr Malfoy ist schlau geworden und sein nächstes Buch wird… weniger romantisch. Was ist mit Ihnen. Verbrannt?", mutmaßte sie mit einem Zwinkern, bei dem Hermine schlecht wurde.

Verbrannt! Dass sie nicht lachte! Als ob sie Draco Malfoy verfallen würde! Niemals. Vor allem jetzt sowieso nicht mehr! Dieser miese Bastard hatte alles nur gespielt, damit er wieder seinen Willen bekam. Damit er sich besser fühlte, damit er schreiben konnte! Oh, wie wütend sie gerade auf ihn war. Er benutzte sie. Wieder und wieder!

„Oh ich habe einiges zu sagen, Ms Kimmkorn. Aber mit Feuer hat es wenig zu tun!"

„Eine Abrechnung mit Draco Malfoy?", erwiderte Rita Kimmkorn aufgeregt und die Feder sauste bereits über den Block. „Sie sollten so etwas klug angehen, Ms Granger. Er wird Sie höchstwahrscheinlich sehr schlecht dastehen lassen. Ich meine, jeder kann schreiben…", fuhr sie fort. „Jeder kann sich hinter einer Feder verstecken. Der öffentliche Angriff – Auge in Auge – das ist die hohe Kunst!"

Vielleicht, würde sie sich die Mühe machen, näher zuzuhören, würde sie begreifen, was Rita Kimmkorn sagte und vor allem, was sie damit meinte.

Aber sie beging wahrscheinlich einen Fehler, den sie im klaren Kopf niemals begehen würde. Aber ihr Kopf war gerade nicht klar. Nein.

Er stand in Flammen.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm! Auge in Auge! Das kann der Bastard haben!", knurrte sie und Rita Kimmkorn lächelte still, während ihre Feder beinahe Saltos auf dem Block schlug. Malfoy wollte sie benutzen? Schön.

Aber er hatte auch Schwächen. Und eine kannte sie nur zu gut….

Was wäre der Prinz wohl ohne sein geliebtes Gold…?


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Sein Vater war wütend, er begriff so viel. Er war höchst konzentriert. Er wusste, er hatte kaum mehr als eine Chance. Und die sollte er ansatzweise überlegen nutzen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er also wieder.

„Draco", begann sein Vater und nur sein Vater konnte seinen Namen auf eine Art aussprechen, die große Schmerzen versprach. „Du wirst verklagt. Von einer Muggel! Die du misshandelst haben sollst!" Mit jedem Wort war er lauter geworden.

„Du weißt, das stimmt nicht", erklärte Draco erneut.

„Nein?", flüsterte sein Vater erbost und erhob sich. „Nein? Du hast sie nicht in dieses Haus gebracht?" Draco antwortete darauf nicht. „Du hast sie nicht beleidigt, angeschrien und gegen ihren Willen geküsst?" Gut, das stimmte, aber… nein, es stimmte nicht!

„Nicht gegen ihren-" Er fing sich. Sehr knapp. Lucius' Augen brannten sich in seine.

„Du sagst, sie wollte es? Deswegen verklagt sie dich auch wahrscheinlich, oder?", schrie er. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge. Er musste erst nachdenken und dann sprechen.

„Ich werde mich mit ihr treffen und-"

„Oh nein! Du wirst gar nichts mehr ohne Aufsicht tun, was sie betrifft! Die Zeitungen überschlagen sich mit dieser Geschichte! Weißt du, wie du dastehst? Du stehst da, wie ein Perverser, der ein Buch über ein Schlammblut geschrieben hat und jetzt besessen von dem Gedanken ist, sie zu haben!"

Ja. Und nein. Das stimmte wohl irgendwo. Der erste Teil nicht, aber….

Er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Vater, du verstehst nicht, es ist der Plan."

„Komm mir nicht mit einem Plan!", schrie Lucius zornig.

Draco besann sich. Er würde mit seinem Vater nicht weit kommen. „Du wirst die Summe bezahlen, die sie haben will. Du wirst die Sache aus der Welt schaffen. Du wirst davon nicht mehr sprechen und wenn in deinem nächsten Buch das Wort Schlammblut auch nur ansatzweise erwähnt wird, dann streiche ich deinen Namen aus meinem Testament, hast du verstanden? Du wirst keinen weiteren Skandal veranstalten, Draco!" Und vor seinem Vater zu lügen, war ein kühnes Unterfangen.

„Fein", sagte er also und erhob sich.

„Draco!", warnte ihn sein Vater mit ruhiger Stimme. „Du wirst nichts tun, außer ihr Gold zu zahlen, hast du mich verstanden? Du wirst dich nicht streiten, dich nicht auf eine Verhandlung einlassen, hörst du?" Ja, er hörte seinen Vater. „Sieh mich an!", befahl Lucius kalt. Draco ließ sich auf das Blickduell mit seinem Vater ein. Lucius' Augen verengten sich. „Ich will, dass du die Worte sagst, Draco. Du wirst ihr die Summe geben, die sie will!", forderte sein Vater.

„Ich werde ihr das Gold zahlen, ja", bestätigte er.

„Du wirst die Finger von ihr lassen und nie wieder in ihre Nähe kommen!"

„Ich werde ich die Summe zahlen und danach nie wieder in ihre Nähe kommen", wiederholte er, aber Lucius hob die Hand.

„Wenn du sie auch nur ansiehst…!", drohte er jetzt. „Du wirst einen der Elfen vorbei schicken. Du gehst nicht selbst, hast du gehört?"

„Ich werde sie nicht ansehen, nein", wich er den Worten seines Vaters aus. Lucius' Nasenflügel bebten zornig. Man konnte Sex schließlich auch im Dunkeln haben und da würde er Granger bestimmt nicht sehen. Sein Vater sah ihn mit wenig Überzeugung an.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich es nicht erfahren würde, würdest du versagen, Draco!" Er wandte sich zur Tür.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dir keine Gedanken machen. Hermine Granger ist kein Problem." Zumindest würde sie keins mehr sein, hätte er sie erst mal emotional vernichtet.

„Wieso schreibt Harry Potter ein Buch?", brauste sein Vater auf, als seine Hand schon auf der Klinke lag.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Vater", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Am besten kommen wir in seinem Buch nicht vor!"

„Das wäre dann wohl auch meine Schuld, nehme ich an?" Jetzt hatte sich sein Vater erhoben. Es war eindrucksvoll. Weniger eindrucksvoll würde es sein, wenn ihn Lucius gleich mit dem Cruciatus foltern würde. Er verließ also eilig das Studierzimmer. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Granger diesen Schritt gegangen war. Zwar hatte ihm Kimmkorn etwas Ähnliches schon prophezeit, aber dennoch schmerzte es in seiner Seele rund zwanzigtausend Galleonen Schmerzensgeld loszuwerden. Das Schweigegeld schon mit dazu gerechnet.

Aber würde es sogar noch zu einer öffentlichen Verhandlung kommen, dann würden die Reporter wie Geier über seinem Haus kreisen. Und das konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Außerdem musste er schnell handeln. Er musste Granger zu fassen bekommen, ehe es nicht mehr möglich war.

Er musste es schnell hinter sich bringen, musste sie aus seinen Gedanken kriegen und… ja und dann? Die Idee, die er hatte, verflüchtigte sich zusehends. Die Idee für sein Buch begann neue Formen anzunehmen, die ihm überhaupt nicht zusagten. Er hatte Ideen, er war nicht unkreativ, aber sein Verstand erkannte, dass diese Ideen gefährlich gegen die Worte seines Vaters verstoßen würden.

Sein Körper allerdings gewann bei diesem Kampf doch die Oberhand. Gringotts und dann zu Granger. Das war der Plan für heute.

Nichts würde ihm dazwischen kommen. Und er war überzeugt, dass er nach diesem heutigen Tag den Dämon Hermine Granger würde besiegen können.

Sie wusste, sie musste eigentlich mit Ginny sprechen. Oder mit Harry oder mit irgendwem. Bisher hatte sie nur mit Rita Kimmkorn gesprochen und selbst sie wusste, dass dies wohl nicht die verlässlichste Quelle auf dieser Erde war. Eigentlich hätte sie keine Entscheidung so übereilt treffen sollen.

Eigentlich….

Aber sie war wütend gewesen. Sie hatte geschrien und war sofort bereit gewesen, Draco Malfoy zu verklagen. Sofort! Und das hatte sie auch getan. Sie wartete seit zwei Tagen auf eine Antwort und wusste, nach achtundvierzig Stunden konnte sie die Sache vors Ministerium bringen. Er würde sich doch niemals auf ihre Vereinbarung einlassen!

Es würde vorm Ministerium enden und wahrscheinlich würde sie auch noch gewinnen! Aber zu welchem Preis? Alles wegen einem blöden Buch. Von einem blöden Todesser geschrieben.

Ginny war immer noch krank und Hermine hatte wenig zu tun, denn im Gegensatz zu Ginny, schienen sich die magischen Tiere im Moment bester Gesundheit zu erfreuen.

Sie hatte die Koppel gefegt, die Praxisräume sauber gehext und fegte jetzt gerade den Hof frei. Es war ein ruhiger Tag. Zu ruhig für ihr dafürhalten. Aber sie war seit zwei Tagen einfach nervös. Und sie hatte Angst, dass nur allzu bald Rita Kimmkorn den Artikel veröffentlichen würde, zu dem Hermine ihr Einverständnis gegeben hatte.

Ihre Finger kribbelten und sie wollte sich eigentlich nur noch verkriechen, bis alles vorbei sein würde. Wieso noch mal hatte sie dieser Kimmkorn Frau das erlaubt? Sie wusste doch, eigentlich konnte sie ihr nicht trauen. Aber vielleicht mochte Rita Kimmkorn Draco Malfoy genauso wenig leiden?

Sie konnte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, ob sie sich einen wirklichen Fehltritt geleistet hatte.

Jemand klopfte gegen das Gatter. Sie wandte sich um und umklammerte den Besen fester.

Er sah wütend aus. Aber eigentlich sah er die meiste Zeit wütend aus. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und hoffte, er würde ihr nicht ansehen können, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Wieso war sie aufgeregt? Sie verklagte Draco Malfoy. Der sie geküsst hatte. Der ein Buch über sie geschrieben hatte. Sie musste kurz die Augen schließen. Draco Malfoy war hier. Er war hier her gekommen! Persönlich!

„Granger", begrüßte er sie recht förmlich. Der schwarze Umhang fiel glatt und geschmeidig über seine Schultern. Das weiße Hemd wirkte teuer und perfekte auf ihn zugeschnitten. Darüber trug er eine dunkle Weste, die sich eng über seiner Brust schloss. Seine Gürtelschnalle war silbern und sie musste von Sinnen sein, denn sie erkannte an der Beule in seiner Hose, dass er ein Linksträger war.

Sie spürte die Hitze in den Wangen und musste mit aller Macht dagegen ankämpfen tatsächlich an Draco Malfoys Penis zu denken.

Es sollte eigentlich nicht weiter schwer sein, denn sie hatte ihn noch nie gesehen und hatte noch nie so über Malfoy nachgedacht. Seit… seit dem Kuss.

Aber nein! Er war bestimmt nicht her gekommen, damit sie ihn anstarren konnte.

Sie waren keine Freunde.

„Malfoy", erwiderte sie kühl und hoffte, sie wirkte so unnahbar wie er. Dann lächelte er plötzlich. Ein gefährliches Lächeln.

„Wie ist es dir ergangen? Spaß gehabt? Zauberer verklagt?", erkundigte er sich leichthin und sie würde nicht davor zurückschrecken den Besen als Waffe einzusetzen.

„Ich hatte jedes Recht dazu!", sagte sie leise. Leiser, als sie eigentlich klingen wollte. Er fixierte sie und seine Harre waren so golden wie ein Weizenfeld in der Sonne. Er wirkte gar nicht echt. So schön und reich wie er hier vor ihr stand.

„Ach so ist das", begann er, stellte den schwarzen Lederkoffer ab, den er getragen hatte und schloss den Abstand zu ihr. „Ich bin ein reicher Mann, Granger. Ich bin einflussreich und ich schätze es überhaupt nicht, wenn Menschen mich verklagen."

„Anscheinend passiert dir das öfters", vermutete sie mutig und er verzog kurz den Mund.

„Du weißt, dass du kaum einen Anspruch auf überhaupt irgendwas besitzt, oder?", erkundigte er sich grimmig und sie sah ihn trotzig an.

„Ach nein? Dann wärst du wohl nicht hergekommen, oder?" Eigentlich sollte sie nicht mit ihm sprechen, sich nicht mit ihm streiten, aber sie wusste in diesem Punkt hatte sie recht. Er wäre nicht hier, hätte sie nicht doch absolut jeden Anspruch.

„Nein. Aber ich habe, wie immer im Leben, einige Möglichkeiten. Und die billigste ist, dir einen winzig kleinen Bruchteil an Gold zu zahlen, damit du und deine Klagen mir nicht im Weg stehen." Und sie sahen sich an. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie wurde plötzlich wütend.

„Du denkst, du kannst dir alles erlauben, oder? Menschen kaufen? Die Wahrheit mit deinem Geld verschweigen?", fuhr sie ihn zornig an und er zuckte lediglich die Schultern.

„Schätze schon, Granger."

„Du irrst dich! Du kannst mit deinem Geld bestimmt nicht verhindern, dass Menschen dich nicht für das erkennen, was du bist!"

„Und was wäre das?" Dass seine Stimme so verflucht ruhig klang, ließ sie alle Vorsicht vergessen und sie sagte, was sie nicht sagen wollte.

„Ein Arschloch! Ein Todesser! Ein Mistkerl! Aber Rita Kimmkorn wird diese Anschuldigungen für mich übernehmen." Und er verengte die Augen.

„Sie war hier? Du hast mit ihr gesprochen?" Und es kam ihr so vor, als wüsste er davon.

„Ja", entschloss sie sich zu sagen, denn er würde es ja ohnehin erfahren.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?", wollte er wissen. Er stand immer noch direkt vor ihr und sie verschränkte die Arme vor dem Besen. Sie würde ihre Waffe nicht hergeben.

„Alles, was ich von dir denke!"

„Alles, Granger?" Plötzlich lächelte er wieder.

„Du solltest verschwinden, Malfoy. Du bist hier nicht willkommen."

„Aber mein Geld schon?", erkundigte er sich glatt und sie war sich schon nicht mehr ganz sicher, warum sie ihn überhaupt auf sein Geld verklagt hatte. Sie machte sich nichts aus Geld. Zumindest nichts aus seinem.

„Das einzige, was dich trifft, ist Gold zu verlieren. Also, ja."

„Du willst mich verletzen?" Er schien ein seltsames Interesse an dieser Unterhaltung zu finden.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dir das Recht heraus nimmst mich zu küssen, weil Rita Kimmkorn es sagt!", knurrte sie und wurde sich wieder einmal darüber klar, dass er sie benutzt hatte. Benutzt, wie er ihren Charakter für sein Buch ausgeschlachtet hatte.

„Oh, Granger, ich küsse dich bestimmt nicht, weil Rita Kimmkorn es sagt!", erwiderte er eisig und war noch näher gekommen.

„Ich bin sicher, du konntest dich all die Jahre kaum halten. Willst du das damit sagen? Bestimmt wolltest du mich schon immer küssen! Du bist erbärmlich, dass du auf diese Frau hörst!"

„Ich bin nicht der einzige, der auf sie hört. Und glaub mir, ich habe nicht Kimmkorns Anweisung gebraucht, um dich zu küssen."

Was sagte er da? Träge versuchte ihr Verstand seine Worte zu deuten und bemerkte alarmiert, dass er doch erschreckend nah gekommen war.

„Komm nicht näher!", warnte sie ihn und ihre Stimme verlor an der dringend notwendigen Entschlossenheit.

„Sonst was?", wollte er provozierend wissen. „Stell den Besen zur Seite, Granger", fuhr er ruhiger fort und schloss den Abstand zu ihr.

„Verschwinde endlich!", brachte sie heiser hervor. Er lächelte wieder.

„Zu gerne. Aber stell den Besen zur Seite. Du musst das Dokument unterzeichnen", fügte er hinzu und sie runzelte die Stirn. Er war so nahe. Viel zu nahe. Sie roch seinen Duft, sah seine hellen Augen und wollte nicht, dass er noch näher kam. Viel zu nah!

„Was für ein Dokument?" Sie lehnte den Besen widerwillig an die Wand, wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab und er machte endlich wieder einen Schritt zurück und angelte sich den Koffer von der Wand. Ihren Zauberstab spürte sie im Bund ihres Gürtels und sie hätte keine Angst ihn zu ziehen, wenn nötig.

„Ein Dokument, das bestätigen wird, dass du nicht noch mehr Gold verlangst und das erklärt, dass ich dich zu überhaupt nichts gezwungen habe." Er war so sachlich, dass sie verrückt wurde. Gerade eben noch erklärte er ihr, dass er niemanden brauchte, der ihm sagte, wann er sie küssen sollte und jetzt… nein. Das war gut! Unterschreiben und dann verschwindet er! Aber sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

„Malfoy, du musst keine Sorge haben. Wenn du mich nicht wieder zu irgendetwas zwingst, dann werde ich dich auch nicht mehr verklagen", murmelte sie trotzig. Er zog das Dokument zurück.

„Exakt wie oft willst du mich verklagen, Granger?", knurrte er jetzt.

„Was? Wie oft willst du mich zu Sachen zwingen?" Es war die falsche Frage. Und sie stellte die exakt falsche Gegenfrage, ging ihr auf.

„Ich zwinge dich nicht, aber…" Sein Blick verließ ihr Gesicht. Seine hellen Augen betrachteten sie beinahe beiläufig. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Gejagte. Wie Freiwild.

„Nicht näher!", flüsterte sie und vermisste plötzlich den Besen. Den hätte sie ihm nämlich in den Magen rammen können! Sein Lächeln irritierte sie. Was wollte er denn von ihr? Was sollte das? Plötzlich änderte er seine Taktik. Er überließ ihr das Dokument, wich aber nicht zurück. Stattdessen öffnete er einfach den Koffer. Wollte sie gerade noch schreien, so klappte ihr jetzt der Mund auf.

Er wirkte hier in all dem Stroh und Schmutz so fehl am Platz wie eine Truhe mit Gold. Münzen über Münzen häuften sich. Sogar Scheine, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Papiergeld wurde nur dann angewandt, wenn eine Summe mit Münzen nicht zu bestreiten war. Wie viel Gold befand sich in diesem Koffer?

Sie traute ihm auf keinen halben Meter. Sie bemerkte, dass er sie nicht aus seinem Blick entließ. Sie überflog das Dokument.

„Zwanzigtausend?", flüsterte sie. „Zwanzigtausend? Das war nicht die vereinbarte-"

„Nein, aber ich will sicher gehen, dass wir uns nicht noch einmal sehen", erklärte er. „Du doch auch, oder nicht?" Es klang wie eine Fangfrage. Er sah sich knapp um. „Wo sind die Tiere, Granger?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Die haben heute frei", erklärte sie unwillig und las erneut das Dokument. Er lächelte wieder. Er sah gefährlich aus, wenn er das tat.

„Hast du es zu Ende gelesen?" Diese Frage warf sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Meinte er das Dokument in ihren Händen? Wohl kaum, nahm sie an.

Sie erinnerte sich an die letzten Seiten seines Buches. Wie konnte jemand so böses ein solches Werk verfassen? Wie konnte jemand ohne Seele selbst sie zum Weinen bringen? Wie konnte jemand, der Muggel verabscheute etwas schreiben, was darin gipfelte, dass der Todesser sich lieber umbrachte, als dass einer Muggel und ihrem ungeborenen Kind Schaden zugefügt wurde?

Alec war tot. Sie nahm es ihm so übel, dass sie plötzlich zornig wurde. Er hatte es nicht lassen können! Er hatte die einzig gute Person, die er jemals erschaffen hatte, mit der er sich jemals vielleicht identifizieren konnte, einfach umgebracht. Vielleicht hatte er so ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, dass er nicht anders gekonnt hatte, als das bisschen Freundlichkeit sofort zu zerstören.

„Was?", fragte er plötzlich und runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen. Sie unterzeichnete stur das Dokument. Das war viel Geld. Es war viel Schweigegeld. Und sie wollte eigentlich alles, nur nicht sein Geld.

„Geh", befahl sie böse. Sie war so zornig. Das Ende des Buchs hatte sie verdrängt. Er betrachtete sie.

„Das Ende hat dir nicht gefallen?", mutmaßte er und sie wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie hatte viel zu viel Zeit mit ihm verschwendet. „Granger", hielt sie seine Stimme wieder auf. „Das Geld", fügte er hinzu. Sie hatte den Koffer nicht angerührt. Sie schritt weiter und sie hörte, wie er ihr folgte.

„Nein, Malfoy! Hör auf damit!"

„Womit, verflucht? Du hast unterschrieben! Damit-"

„Du hast ihn einfach umgebracht!", schrie sie so laut, dass ihre Stimme widerhallte und er die Stirne runzelte. Dann sah sie wieder den Ansatz des Lächelns auf seinen Lippen. „Das ist nicht witzig."

„Ich finde schon", bemerkte er.

„Verschwinde endlich!"

Er hatte sie eingeholt und umfing tatsächlich ihr Handgelenk. Ihr Blick schoss hoch in sein Gesicht. Gerade eben hatte er die Grenze überschritten.

„Zwing mich nicht, dich zu verfluchen!", presste sie hervor.

„Dafür hattest du verflucht viel Zeit. Und du hast sie nicht genutzt. Hättest du mich verfluchen wollen, hättest du das schon längst getan", erläuterte er ruhig. Sie entzog ihm heftig ihre Hand.

Plötzlich befiel sie ein seltsames Gefühl.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte sie langsam.

„Was? Habe ich das nicht gerade ausführlich erklärt? Du bist wirklich-"

„Sonst machst du auch keinen einzigen Schritt. Das ist etwas, dass ein Elf für dich hätte erledigen können!", sagte sie und ihre Stimme wurde höher mit jedem Wort.

„Ich war in der Gegend und überleg dir nur, was du mit dem Gold renovieren könntest." Er sah sich herausfordernd um.

„Meine Praxis ist perfekt, vielen Dank. Und ich glaube dir nicht!"

„Du denkst, ich komme her, weil ich dich unbedingt sehen musste?" Es war kaum wirklich eine Frage. Ihr Herz klopfte plötzlich schneller und sie machte einen weiteren Schritt zurück. „Und wenn es so wäre?", fügte er plötzlich hinzu, lehnte den Koffer wieder an die Mauer und folgte ihr langsam. „Wäre das… schlimm?"

„Was?", flüsterte sie und er fuhr sich durch die hellen Haare. Er gehörte hier nicht hin. Nicht in ihr Leben. Nicht in ihre Praxis. Er hatte kein Recht!

„Draco…", begann sie zögerlich, wusste aber nicht, wie sie fortfahren sollte. „Geh endlich!", verlangte sie hilflos.

„Nimm das Geld und ich bin weg", gab er rau zurück und hatte den Abstand schließlich vollständig geschlossen. Sie musste zu ihm auf sehen. Und es wurde ihr jetzt klar: Er würde sie küssen!

„Du… wirst mich nicht küssen!" Dass sie überhaupt noch sprechen konnte, grenzte an ein Wunder, fand sie. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er wirkte reichlich angespannt. Seine Augen sausten über ihr Gesicht, fixierten jeden Punkt und hielten sie in seinem Bann.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geküsst habe."

Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Nein, tut es nicht!", widersprach sie leise.

Und er musste grinsen.

„Nein, tut es nicht", bestätigte er schließlich und damit endete das Gespräch.

Zu spät. Sie hatte sich zu spät entschlossen, das einzig richtige zu tun. Und er hatte recht gehabt. Sie hatte genug Zeit gehabt. Sie war krank. Er war aber definitiv verrückter. Sie war hilflos. Völlig hilflos und überfordert, als er den Arm um ihre Taille schlang und seine Lippen übergangslos auf ihre presste.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Merlin, verflucht!

Völlig egal! Dann verlor er eben all sein Vermögen. Jetzt in dieser Sekunde würde er seinen rechten Arm hergeben. Fuck, er hatte es so nicht geplant. Er hatte nicht geplant, völlig hilflos zu sein, sobald er das Funkeln in ihren Augen erkennen konnte.

Und es war besser als das letzte Mal! Verflucht besser. Und er spürte, dass sie es wollte. Sie wollte es auch! Sie stieß ihn nicht von sich. Aber sie reagierte auch sonst überhaupt nicht. Er musste sich zwingen, die Lippen von ihrem Mund zu lösen. Er umfing ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sie starrte ihn an wie einen Fremden. Das war besser als wenn sie ihn anstarrte, als wäre er Draco Malfoy, fiel ihm auf.

Sie hatte unterschrieben. Sie wollte sein Geld nicht.

Das war nichts Neues. Er hatte akkurat mit dieser Haltung bei ihr gerechnet. Er würde ihr auch eine Millionen zahlen, würde sie ihn noch fünf Minuten so ansehen. Als wäre er… nicht er. Es war ein absolut absurder Gedanke.

Sein Herz schlug lächerlich laut. Er war so erregt und gleichzeitig so sensibel auf ihre gesamte Körpersprache. Er roch das Stroh, spürte die Sonnenstrahlen im Nacken, den Stoff ihrer Schürze an seiner Brust.

Und dann öffnete sie den Mund.

„Er hätte nicht sterben müssen", flüsterte sie und jetzt, in diesem Moment, liebte er sie für diese Worte. Er… -

Was?

Nein. Das war nur eine Redewendung in seinen Gedanken. Er liebte sie natürlich nicht wirklich. Liebe war für die Gryffindors und Harry Potters dieser Welt. Er… er wollte sie nur so unbedingt, dass er Gefühle schon vertauschte. Er hatte erwartet, sie würde ihn von sich stoßen, ihn endlich verfluchen, ihn anschreien, ihm erklären, dass er den Deal gebrochen hatte, aber nein….

Sie hatte es ihm nicht übel genommen. Die Erkenntnis erschlug ihn praktisch. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihr erklären, weshalb es unvermeidbar gewesen war, den Todesser umzubringen, aber sein Gehirn hatte keine Kraft dazu.

Nicht sprechen. Ein seltsamer Laut verließ seinen Mund. Es war eine Mischung aus Unentschlossenheit und Ungeduld.

Er verwarf den Plan, zu antworten, zog ihr Gesicht zu sich und küsste sie hungriger. Sie stöhnte leise auf und er presste sich an sie.

Sie stießen gegen die rau verputzte Wand des Stalls und es war ihm wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben scheiß egal, dass er sich seinen Umhang ruinierte.

Ihm kam wieder in den Sinn, dass er nicht hier her gekommen wäre, hätte sie ihn nicht verklagt. Aber das stimmte wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Er wäre so oder so zu ihr gekommen. Aber so hatte sie ihn praktisch darum gebeten.

Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und hilflos schien sie in seine Arme zu sinken. Seine Erektion erreichte eine schiere Unerträglichkeit, als sich ihre Arme langsam zu seinem Nacken hoben. Sie umschlang ihn zögerlich.

Ja, Granger! Ja verflucht!

Irgendwas war nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte. Irgendwann war ihm die Kontrolle entglitten. Aber es war unwichtig.

Es störte ihn. Es störte ihn, dass sie sein Geld nicht wollte. Es störte ihn plötzlich, dass er sie so dringend wollte, dass er sämtliche Pläne vergaß, dass er so viel riskierte und sich nicht einmal darum scherte, was er für Konsequenzen nach sich zog. Es störte ihn, dass Rita Kimmkorn Granger zu etwas gebracht hatte, was sie womöglich später bereuen würde. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal genau, was Rita Kimmkorn getan hatte.

Er wollte damit nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden. Plötzlich wollte er es nicht mehr.

Plötzlich dachte er darüber nach, dass es noch andere Wege gegeben hätte, dass er den Todesser hätte überleben lassen können. Aber warum, verfluchte Hölle, war das auf einmal wichtig? Warum kümmerte es ihn?

Warum… waren da Gefühle? Gefühle in einer Richtung, die er nicht kannte, nicht wollte und die ihm so viel Angst einjagten, dass er plötzlich sanft ihre Schultern umfing und den alles verzehrenden Kuss unterbrach.

Und auch das wollte er eigentlich nicht!

„Granger", begann er rau und sie öffnete wie betäubt die Augen. Verflucht perfekt. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und er wusste, sie würde ihm verflucht noch mal nichts verweigern! „Was hat sie von dir gewollt?", fragte er gegen all sein besseres Wissen. Gegen die Überzeugung, dass er gerade den perfekten Moment, den er gewollt hatte, zerstören würde.

„Was?", flüsterte sie benommen und blinzelte schließlich.

„Rita Kimmkorn. Was hat sie gewollt?"

„Du willst… über Rita Kimmkorn reden?", murmelte Granger verwirrt und nein, natürlich wollte er das nicht! Verflucht! Er wollte gar nicht reden. Worte waren überflüssig, unangebracht und er wusste nicht, woher sie kamen!

„Was wollte sie?", wiederholte er unwirsch. Und sie kam wieder zur Besinnung. Sie wich vor ihm zurück an die Wand und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Du kannst das nicht einfach tun!", brauste sie auf. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach küssen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir so zuwider war", bemerkte er säuerlich und musste seine Hose richten, ehe er wieder sprach. Sie war wunderbar rot und funkelte ihn an. Er liebte das Funkeln.

Was? Zum zweiten Mal dachte er solche Worte. Er liebte es nicht. Es machte ihn nur unglaublich an. Das war alles. Er war verwirrt.

„Sie wollte nur hören, was du für ein Arschloch bist", murmelte Granger und senkte den Blick.

„Und das hast du ihr auch erzählt?", vermutete er.

„Weißt du, am besten haust du endlich ab! Ich habe genug davon, dass-"

„- du mich küssen willst?", beendete er den Satz und würde sie am liebsten wieder an sich ziehen. Oh, jetzt war sie wirklich zornig.

„Verschwinde!"

Und er begriff plötzlich. Es lag nicht in seiner Macht, Hermine Granger zu vernichten. Rita Kimmkorn spielte ein seltsames Spiel. Aber er konnte ungefähr erahnen, was es war, was Hermine Granger wirklich zusetzen würde!

Plötzlich war es absolut offensichtlich.

„Ich bin es nicht, was du am meisten hasst."

Er sagte diese Worte, als wären sie plötzlich eine völlig neue Erkenntnis. Sie schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. Er streckte den Rücken durch und sah sich um. Er betrachtete die Koppel, den Hof, das alte Bauernhaus, was sie wohl zur Praxis umgebaut hatte und wusste, sie würde sich nicht mehr lange von ihm im Schach halten lassen.

Granger hatte Kimmkorn in einen Käfer verwandelt, hatte sie gedemütigt und wochenlang gefangen gehalten. Und Rita Kimmkorn würde das nicht vergeben.

Der Zorn glühte mittlerweile in Grangers Gesicht.

Und er wusste nicht, was ihn trieb. Er wusste nicht, warum er diese Chance verstreichen ließ.

Aber die Tatsache, dass Granger ihn überhaupt nicht hasste, brachte sein Weltbild gehörig durcheinander. So küsste keine Frau, die seinen Kopf auf dem Silbertablett haben wollte.

„Malfoy, du-" Doch er unterbrach sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand. Er fluchte unterdrückt und fasste sich schließlich mit einem Schlag wieder. Er brachte sie wieder an sich, musste sich vergewissern, dass das in ihren Augen das war, was er zu denken glaubte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Ich bringe meinen Todesser um. Denkst du, ich tue das, weil ich nicht anders kann? Weil es mir Befriedigung verschafft, dem Buch ein schlechtes Ende zu geben?", verlangte er zu wissen und betrachtete sie genau. Diesen Themenwechsel schien sie nicht vorhergesehen zu haben. Ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex.

„Ich bringe meinen Todesser um, weil es einfach kein gutes Ende geben kann, ok?", ergänzte er gepresst und seine Augen verließen keine Sekunde lang ihr Gesicht.

„Sie nimmt den rothaarigen Muggel, weil sich niemand – absolut niemand – für den Todesser entscheiden würde." Und er wartete ab. Wartete, lauerte in ihrer Nähe. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich wieder. Ihre Augen glitten hinab zu seinen Lippen, zwangen sich wieder nach oben und ihr Mund öffnete sich wieder langsam.

„Oder würdest du dich für den Todesser entscheiden?" Er sah, wie sich Worte in ihrem Mund formen wollten. „Und nicht für Weasley?" Die Worte verließen seinen Mund, ohne dass er sie hätte aufhalten können.

Und bei Merlin, wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass sie antworten würde. Auf diese eine Frage! Nur diese eine verdammte Frage. Er könnte fortan ohne Antworten leben. – Wenn er nur diese eine noch bekommen würde.

Aber keine Antwort bedeutete, dass sie ihn jetzt auch nicht umbringen würde.

Er hatte sich entschieden, dass Granger Weasley nehmen würde. Er erinnerte sich, wie sehr ihn dieses Ende gestört hatte, es aber der logische Schluss der Geschichte war. Der einzig logische Schluss. Und er hatte diesen Punkt tatsächlich gehasst.

Und er begriff es erst wesentlich später. Faszinierend.

„Ich hoffe, dafür bekomme ich mehr als deinen Hass, Granger", flüsterte er, verharrte vor ihren Lippen und sah sie schlucken. Sah, wie sie die Luft anhielt. Und bei Merlin, sie würde ihn gewähren lassen! Er musste verrückt sein, sie nicht hier und jetzt zu vögeln!

Er musste seinen Verstand jetzt völlig verloren haben.

Wieso hatte er begriffen, was ihr immer noch nicht klar geworden war?

Er wusste die Antwort und es störte ihn beinahe so sehr wie die Tatsache, dass er Ronald Weasley in seinem Buch hatte gewinnen lassen müssen, um zu einem guten Ende zu kommen.

Fast genauso sehr! Sie hasste ihn nämlich nicht genug. Nicht genug, als dass er ihr wirklich in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe kommen konnte, um irreparablen Schaden anzurichten.

Und das war ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen. Denn für ihn sah es wohl etwas anders aus.

Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie ihn doch noch zum Teufel jagen würde. Er ließ von ihr ab, brachte sämtliche Beherrschung auf und verdiente dafür eine verfluchte Medaille! Er riss den Blick von ihren geschwollenen Lippen, die ihn fast anbettelten, sie noch ein weiteres Mal in Besitz zu nehmen.

Aber das hatte er vor. Das hatte er verflucht noch mal vor! Wenn sie ihn darum bitten würde.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was eben passiert war. Sie wusste nicht, was er an sich hatte, dem sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb er gegangen war. Sie wusste allerdings, dass sie bestimmt nicht diejenige gewesen wäre, die es geschafft hätte aufzuhören.

Diese Tatsache stand beinahe bedrohlich und sehr übermächtig in ihren Gedanken. Die Gedanken an Draco Malfoy waren ermüdend. Und es war seltsam, dass sie wirklich so dachte. Anscheinend wirklich so dachte!

Sie wollte ihn küssen.

Aber sie wollte noch dringender wissen, was er gedacht hatte, wohin er gegangen war und was Rita Kimmkorn damit zu tun hatte. Dachte er, sie würde ihm noch mehr Gold abnehmen? Der Koffer lehnte an der Mauer und Hermine kam sich fast so vor als hätte er sie bezahlt dafür, dass er sie küssen durfte. Und sie wollte das Geld nicht haben.

Und sie fand es unhöflich, dass er gegangen war. Sie würde ihm das Gold wiederbringen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Malfoys Körper, auf den sie seltsamerweise zu reagieren schien. Und sie hatte keine Angst vor Malfoy Manor.

Aber jetzt vorher musste sie einen Termin einhalten. Einen Termin mit Harry. Seitdem er angefangen hatte sein seltsames Rache-Buch zu schreiben, war er versteckt und verschlossen in seiner Wohnung. Außerdem wollte sie ohnehin nach Ginny sehen. Und das diente auch der Ablenkung. Es war zu viel Draco Malfoy in letzter Zeit gewesen.

Sie verließ die Praxis eher als geplant. Ihr Herz raste immer noch und sie hoffte, würde mehr Zeit vergehen, konnte sie sich einreden, dass dieser Tag heute nicht wirklich stattgefunden hatte. Lästigerweise trug sie den schönen Lederkoffer mit sich durch die Gegend und würde den Fragen diesbezüglich irgendwie ausweichen müssen.

Sie hatte keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, so viel Geld allein in ihrer Wohnung stehen zu lassen.

Sie hatte Harrys und Ginnys Wohnung erreicht und öffnete mit ihrem eigenen Schlüssel der Wohnung die Tür. Sie und Ron hatten Zweitschlüssel. Es war angenehm, an gewissen Orten zuhause zu sein, fand sie.

Aber jetzt, als sie oben angelangt war, klang es eher weniger wie ein Zuhause.

Sie schloss die nächste Tür leise hinter sich und verharrte im Flur.

„- weil es wichtig ist, dass dies zur Sprache kommt! Ich meine, für Sie sind es bloß Worte, aber ich war da, ok? Ich meine, so ein Drache kann nicht jeder mit vierzehn Jahren besiegen, verstanden?" Harry klang wie… sie wusste nicht genau, wie. Aber die Erinnerung an Gilderoy Lockhart stieg in ihre Gedanken.

„Hey, Harry", murmelte sie. Zwei Zauberer saßen höchst angespannt auf den Sesseln in Harrys Wohnzimmer, die Feder gezückt und Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Oh, hi Hermine. Ich bin hier gerade beschäftigt." Dann wandte er sich wieder um. „Oder vielleicht machen wir einfach zwei Drachen aus dem einen. Es ist nicht wirklich erfunden. Ich hätte bestimmt auch zwei besiegt." Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Harry, was machst du?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Wonach sieht es aus? Ich schreibe ein Buch, Hermine."

„Nein, du lügst, Harry", korrigierte sie ihn langsam. Und Harry schien wütend zu werden. Anscheinend nicht das erste Mal heute, denn die Zauberer hoben hastig die Blöcke zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Was? Nur weil ich langweilige Heldentaten zu berichten habe und nicht ein dämlicher Todesser bin, der ständig lügen kann, so viel er will, und dafür auch noch Preise bekommt, heißt es nicht, dass ich lüge. Ich meine, es ist so passiert. Malfoy hat nicht das Monopol auf Geschichten, Hermine."

„Ja, aber er hat einen Roman geschrieben. Das war Fiktion. Du schreibst einen Tatsachenbericht. Oder, du _lässt_ ihn vielmehr schreiben", fügte sie bedächtig hinzu, mit einem Seitenblick auf die beiden stummen Zauberer.

„Oh, tut mir leid, dass ich meine Schreibfähigkeit nicht perfektionieren konnte, während ich beschäftigt war, die Welt vor Malfoys Führer zu retten, Hermine!", keifte Harry und eine der Federn schrieb hastig etwas nieder. „Und diesen Satz will ich nicht in meinem Buch haben, verstanden?", setzte er zornig hinzu und Hermine überlegte schon, unauffällig wieder zu verschwinden.

„Anscheinend hast du hier alles auch ohne mich bestens im Griff, oder Harry?", erwiderte sie glatt.

„Was? Nein, ich brauche deine Eindrücke. Ich habe… nicht genug."

„Eindrücke oder Lügen?", entgegnete sie und Harry funkelte sie böse an.

„Hermine, findest du nicht, dass ich es verdiene auch ein Buch in den Bestsellerlisten zu haben?" Sie seufzte auf.

„Doch, sicher, Harry. Aber… du kommst nicht einfach in eine solche Liste. Du brauchst… Fantasie und Einfühlungsvermögen und…"

„Du willst mir sagen, Malfoy hat all das?" Es war unfassbar wie eifersüchtig Harry plötzlich auf Malfoy war.

„Er kann eben schreiben", rechtfertigte sie ihre Worte zögernd.

„Und ich nicht?"

„Du rettest eben die Welt. Du hast andere, die für dich schreiben", sagte sie und deutete wieder auf die recht stummen Schreiber.

„Ich will es so aber nicht. Ich sollte derjenige sein, der tausend Seiten schreiben könnte. Und die wären sogar wahr und die würden etwas bedeuten! Und es wäre nicht so ein kitschiger Unsinn über ein Todesser und eine Muggel, Hermine. Ich bin ein besserer Mensch als Malfoy. – Und schreiben Sie das nicht!", fuhr er die Schreiber wieder an.

„Ich weiß, dass du besser bist!", erwiderte sie mit Nachdruck. Natürlich war Harry ein besserer Mensch. Diese Frage stellte sich nicht. „Aber du bist vielleicht kein besserer Autor. Und vielleicht solltest du das akzeptieren und Malfoy gönnen…" Sie unterbrach sich, denn eine Ader auf Harrys Stirn pochte wütend. Nein, sie würde den Satz nicht beenden. Das wäre ein blöder Fehler.

„Ich. Gönne. Ihm. Gar. Nichts!", spuckte ihr Harry entgegen und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. „Ok, wir schreiben nicht mehr über das dämliche Turnier. Wir schreiben sofort über den Kampf mit Voldemort!"

Die Schreiber warfen Hermine einen etwas hilflosen Blick zu, aber Hermine hatte andere Sorgen als das. Sie ging in die Küche, aber auch hier traf sie nicht auf Ginny. Wo war sie? Vor Harry davon gelaufen, nahm sie träge an. Das, was sie auch tun sollte!

Sie schritt wieder in den Flur und lauschte. Sie hörte tiefe Seufzer aus dem Badezimmer. Sie klopfte leise an die Tür. „Ginny?", fragte sie vorsichtig und bekam keine Antwort. „Ginny?", wiederholte sie und schließlich öffnete sich die Tür.

„Hermine, hey. Tut mir leid, dass ich heute auch nicht da war. Die Übelkeit ist schlimmer geworden."

„Was? Vielleicht solltest du wirklich zum Arzt gehen. Das ist doch nicht normal."

„Oh doch, es ist ziemlich normal. Ich war beim Arzt und er sagt in den ersten Monaten einer Schwangerschaft ist Übelkeit in den meisten Prozent der Fälle völlig normal." Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie begriff.

„Du… was?" Sie starrte Ginny an, die sehr unglücklich wirkte. „Du bist schwanger", stellte Hermine dann fassungslos fest und Ginny nickte knapp.

„Ja. Seit geschätzten zwölf Wochen." Hermines Mund öffnete sich. Irgendwas stimmte hier doch nicht.

„Wow. Das ist… gut?", wagte sie einen Versuch, dieses Gespräch in eine positive Richtung zu lenken.

„Gut? Wirklich, Hermine? Gut, dass ich von einem Wahnsinnigen schwanger bin, der nichts anderes zu tun weiß, als seine Eifersucht auf einen ehemaligen Todesser in einem dämlichen Buch ausdrücken muss? Ich denke nicht." Ginny war also sauer auf Harry. Stinksauer. So sauer, dass sie nicht einmal von ihm schwanger sein wollte.

„Aber… du liebst ihn. Und es ist eine Phase. Und du bist schwanger!", rief Hermine lächelnd aus und vergaß die Sorgen ihrer kleinen Welt für eine Sekunde.

„Shht! Nicht so laut, sonst kommt er noch raus und schreit uns an", giftete sie böse und warf dem Wohnzimmer einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Du musst ihm das sagen! Man wird es sowieso irgendwann sehen. Und er ist nicht doof. Wenn du nach neun Monaten mit einem Kind um die Ecke kommst… dann wird Harry irgendwann zwei und zwei zusammen zählen können."

Ginny nickte unwirsch. „Wenn ich denn dann noch überhaupt mit ihm zusammen bin. Eigentlich bin ich darüber hinaus, Kinderkram zu veranstalten, nur weil mir jemand anders die Aufmerksamkeit stiehlt, Hermine. Ich bin bereit zu heiraten. Eine echte Bindung einzugehen. Aus der Wohnung in ein größeres Haus zu ziehen. Es ist altmodisch, aber ich wäre gerne mit Harry verheiratet, bevor jeder sehen kann, dass ich einen Babybauch bekomme. Ich will nicht, dass mein Kind einen Doppelnamen bekommt, nur weil wir es nicht geschafft haben, rechtzeitig zu heiraten, weil Mr Potter hier seine Rache ausleben muss!"

Hermine überlegte. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb Harry anscheinend jetzt eine Midlifecrisis ausleben musste. Es war viel zu früh. Und es war unsinnig. Jeder kannte ihn. Und in zehn Jahren würde immer noch jeder über ihn sprechen, wo Malfoys Buch schon längst vergessen sein würde.

Nicht von ihr. Malfoy…. Sie zwang ihre Gedanken zurück.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ginny plötzlich und Hermine blickte schuldbewusst auf den Aktenkoffer.

„Nichts", versuchte sie lapidar zu antworten.

„Nichts? Was schleppst du mit dir rum?"

„Unwichtig", erwiderte sie, aber Ginny entzog ihr den Koffer, legte ihn in der Küche auf den Tisch und öffnete ihn bedenkenlos. Dann klappte ihr Mund auf.

„Oh großer Merlin! Hermine! Wie viel Gold ist das? Woher hast du das? Hat Harry dich angestiftet, Gringotts auszurauben, damit sein Buch spannender wird?", flüsterte sie panisch, aber Hermine schüttelte hastig den Kopf, schloss den Koffer wieder und legte den Finger an die Lippen.

„Ginny, sei ruhig. Das hat nichts mit Harry zu tun. Und ich habe Gringotts auch nicht ausgeraubt", ergänzte sie gereizt. „Das ist… ich habe… ich habe Malfoy verklagt." Diese Aussage schien für Ginny genauso wenig Sinn zu machen.

„Warum?", fragte Ginny fassungslos. „Hat er dich verflucht?" Sie betrachtete Hermine von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Nein, ich… er hat mich geküsst." Auf einmal kam es ihr sinnlos vor, ihn überhaupt verklagt zu haben. Ginny starrte sie an.

„Er hat dich geküsst? Wann? Und du verklagst ihn, weil er dich küsst?"

„Wer verklagt wen, weil wer wen küsst?", erkundigte sich Harry als er in die Küche kam, um sich Wasser in sein Glas zu kippen. „Übrigens, schön, dass es dich auch noch gibt. Versteckst du dich vor mir oder so?", fuhr er seine Freundin an, die kampfbereit die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

„Nein, ich verstecke mich nicht. Obwohl es das einzig richtige zu tun wäre, du wahnsinniger Idiot!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Ich bin wahnsinnig? Wirklich? Wem gehört dieser Koffer?", fragte er plötzlich. Hermine wurde rot.

„Das ist Hermines Klagegeld, weil Malfoy sie geküsst hat", erklärte Ginny kalt. Harry starrte sie an und schien jedes bisschen Farbe zu verlieren.

„Er hat was?!" Das Malfoy sie jetzt geküsst hatte, schien Harrys imaginäres Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. „Wann hat er…? Wieso hast du zugelassen? Was zum Teufel ist eigentlich los mit euch Frauen? Malfoy ist ein blödes Arschloch!", brauste er auf. „Hermine, wieso hast du überhaupt-"

Doch sie hatte keine Lust mehr, Harry schreien zu hören. Und sie war böse auf Ginny.

„Ginny ist schwanger!"

Und jetzt war es still. Ginny funkelte sie zornig an.

„Vielen Dank, Hermine", knurrte sie leise. Harry starrte erst sie an und dann wieder seine Freundin.

„Du bist… du bist…" Er fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare.

„Ja, ja. Es passt dir bestimmt nicht in dein Konzept vom erfolgreichen Drama-Autor, der siebzehntausend Drachen auf seinem Besen in einen Abgrund gejagt hat und danach noch komplett nackt alle Todesser dieser Welt-"

Und Harry hatte Ginny einfach an sich gezogen und küsste sie jetzt als wäre es das erste Mal. Als wäre es ihr sechstes Jahr und sie hätten gerade das Quidditchspiel gewonnen und Harry und Ginny küssten sich zum ersten Mal.

Nur war es nicht das erste Mal. Ginny hatte die Arme um Harrys Nacken geschlungen, ließ sich von ihm auf die Arme heben und Hermine war nur noch Luft für beide.

„Ok, ihr beiden, ich bin dann…" Sie deutete in Richtung Tür, aber weder Ginny noch Harry hörten ihr zu. „Auch gut", beendete sie den Satz. „Denk an deine Schreiber, Harry", sagte sie noch. Sie erkannte sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Unbehaglich saßen sie auf den Sesseln in Harrys Wohnzimmer und schienen starr vor Angst zu sein.

Sie schien hier im Moment nichts weiter zu tun zu haben. Und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass Harry heute noch auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen war. Es machte zumindest nicht den Anschein. Und vielleicht legte sich der Streit der beiden jetzt auch. Und Ginny würde auch noch morgen sauer auf sie sein. Ginny war nämlich ziemlich nachtragend. So wie Ron auch.

Ihr Blick fiel im Flur auf die Ausgabe der Hexenwoche, der sie für gewöhnlich keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Abgesehen von den magischen Kreuzworträtseln. Die waren nämlich klasse. Die Ausgabe war vom letzten Freitag.

Unter der Schlagzeile, dass es endlich entschieden sei, welcher Zauberstab für die Hexe von Heute am formschönsten war, stand nämlich eine Ankündigung. Eine Ankündigung der Redaktion.

Rita Kimmkorns Enthüllungsbericht über Hermine Granger. Fragen würden geklärt werden wie, was wirklich zwischen ihr und Draco Malfoy vorgefallen war und die Frage, ob Hermine Granger ihre Zulassung als Tierheilerin legitim erlangt hatte und ob die Praxis, die sie umgebaut hatte nicht eigentlich einer Hexe aus Plymouth gehörte, der sie einen Gedächtniszauber verpasst hatte. Fraglich sei außerdem, ob die Praxis nicht ohnehin auf geschütztem Boden stand, der zu den Nistplätzen der Blautölpel gehörte.

Hermines Mund wurde sehr trocken. Und ihr Herz schlug sehr, sehr schnell.

Was?!

Nein. Was zum Teufel sollte das? Darüber hatte sie bestimmt nicht mit Rita Kimmkorn gesprochen. Darüber als allerletztes! Was wagte diese Frau? Wollte sie sie denn komplett ruinieren?

… ja. Wollte sie.

Sie musste zur Redaktion der Hexenwoche! Noch in keinem anderen Jahr war sie sooft zur Presse gerannt wie jetzt. Wahrscheinlich war es aber zu spät. Wieso hatte Ginny es ihr nicht gesagt? Wahrscheinlich, weil Ginny es nicht gesehen hatte. Oder weil Ginny schwanger war und andere Sorgen hatte. Oder weil sie der Hexenwoche keinen Glauben schenkte. Aber andere Hexen taten dies.

Wann kam die nächste Ausgabe? Welcher Tag war heute?

Donnerstag, fiel ihr auf. Alles war gedruckt. Wenn es morgen rausgehen sollte…! Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Noch mehr Gerüchte, noch mehr Gerede und dieses Mal kam sie nicht davon. Dieses Mal ging es gegen sie. Nicht gegen Malfoy.

Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Zulassung zur Heilerin legitim erreicht. Und mit Malfoy war nie etwas gelaufen. Na ja, von den paar Küssen abgesehen.

Und sie hatte die Praxisräume legal erstanden. Nur hatte sie der Dame aus Plymouth nicht wirklich gesagt, dass sie zur Praxis umgebaut werden sollte. Aber… das würde doch kein Problem sein? Oder? Bestimmt nicht.

Und es gab keine Blautölpel!

Jedenfalls nicht, soweit sie wusste. Und sie war Heilerin für Tiere, sie musste es also wissen! Oh, sie hasste Rita Kimmkorn. Und ihr lief die Zeit davon.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Er stand inmitten Millionen winziger Schnipsel, die immer noch aus der Luft regneten.

„Lassen Sie den Zauberstab fallen!", donnerte die Stimme des Redakteurs durch den Druckerraum und er spürte, wie das dröhnende Geräusch seines eigenen Bluts in seinen Ohren abnahm. Sein Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Sofort den Zauberstab runter, Mr Malfoy!", rief der schwergewichtige Mann erneut.

Zwei Angestellte des Sicherheitsdienstes kamen langsam näher, immer näher auf ihn zu. Er musste dastehen wie ein komplett Wahnsinniger.

„Was hat er getan?", hörte er Rita Kimmkorns Stimme durch die Gänge vor dem Raum gellen. Er dachte mit keiner Sekunde daran den Zauberstab fallen zulassen. Die Tür öffnete sich eilig und Rita Kimmkorns Mund klappte schockiert nach unten. Sie starrte an die Decke, von der immer noch die Papierfetzen rieselten und dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Druckmaschine, die er ebenfalls lahmgelegt hatte. Der einzig sinnvolle Zauber, der ihm eingefallen war, war ein Klebezauber gewesen, der die Mechanik für über zweiundsiebzig Stunden lahmlegen würde.

„Oh Merlin, nein!", schrie sie aufgebracht und es versammelten sich mehr und mehr Hexen und Zauberer im Druckraum.

„Zauberstab sofort fallen lassen, Mr Malfoy! Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Gewalt anzuwenden!" Als ob er keine Gewalt anwenden würde, würde er den Zauberstab fallen lassen. Auf seine einzige Waffe zu verzichten! Das wäre das letzte, was er jetzt tun würde.

„Rufen Sie die Posten aus Askaban!", verlangte Rita Kimmkorn. „Er hat den Druck ruiniert! Es wird keine Zeitung morgen geben! Rufen Sie endlich die Strafverfolgung!", gellte ihre Stimme wieder durch den Raum und ein Mann machte sich eilig auf den Weg.

Wie viel Strafe bekam man für einen verpatzten Druck und eine lahmgelegte Druckmaschine? Er wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit.

„Löst diesen Schleim endlich!", schrie jetzt der Redakteur und zwei Hexen und zwei Zauberer machten sich daran, den Schleim mit ihrem Zauberstab zu entfernen. Erfolglos, nebenbei bemerkt. Den Zauber hatte er früher schon verwendet, wenn sie gegen Gryffindor gespielt haben. Dann hatte er einfach die Spinde im Trainerzelt zugehext und die Spieler kamen nicht mehr an ihre Trikots. Das war ein ziemlicher cooler Trick gewesen.

Vielleicht hatte er jetzt… etwas überregiert. Nein, eigentlich hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, warum er überhaupt so reagiert hatte. Wahrscheinlich weil er einfach wahnsinnig geworden war. Das war wohl die Lösung hierfür.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?" Es war wohl keine ernstgemeinte Frage. Der Redakteur hatte jetzt verzweifelt seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen und hatte ihn recht unentschlossen auf ihn gerichtet. Wahrscheinlich wusste er selber, dass er bei einem Duell nicht die geringste Chance haben würde. Er hatte immerhin den Ruf, ein berüchtigter Todesser zu sein. Fast hätte er gelächelt bei diesem Vergleich.

Schwer atmend stand er in der Mitte des Raums und keiner wagte noch näher zu kommen.

„Tun Sie endlich was! Dieser Wahnsinnige hat mir meinen ganzen Bericht versaut. Meine Reportage war auf Seite zwei, verflucht noch mal!"

„Ms Kimmkorn, Ihr Bericht ist jetzt unsere geringste Sorge. Die ganze Hexenwoche fällt morgen aus! Sie haben unsere Einnahmen ruiniert, Mr Malfoy!"

„Ich erstatte Ihnen die Einnahmen", hörte er sich gereizt sagen. Sprechen konnt er also noch. Beruhigend.

„Sie haben unsere Maschine zerstört!"

„Sie bekommen eine neue Maschine!", erwiderte er daraufhin und schien den Redakteur mehr und mehr mit der Tatsache zu verwirren, dass er anscheinend seinen vollen geistigen Fähigkeiten mächtig war.

„Sie…" Der Redakteur blickte verwirrt von einem seiner Reporter zum anderen. Alle murmelten bestürzt, wagten nicht näher zu kommen und bestimmt zwanzig Leute, sammelten die Schnipsel ein, die in der Luft immer weniger wurden. Draco überlegte, dass er eine Auflage von ungefähr fünfzigtausend Exemplaren zerstört hatte. Das war eine ganze Menge an Papier. „Sie sind doch…" Anscheinend war er ratlos. So wie Draco auch.

„Sie haben so eine Menge Gold nicht bei sich, Mr Malfoy! Sie machen sich keinen Begriff, welche Kosten Sie verursacht haben!", schrie der Redakteur, und der Zauberstab wackelte so bedrohlich in seiner Hand, dass er Gefahr lief sich eher selber zu verletzten als Draco auch nur ansatzweise zu treffen.

„Fallen lassen!", schrie Rita Kimmkorn jetzt und zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab, der wesentlich ruhiger in ihrer Hand lag. Und bei ihr nahm Draco an, dass sie keine Skrupel hatte, ihn zu verfluchen.

„Nein, Sie lassen fallen, Rita!"

Oh nein. Sein Blick hob sich. Mehr als verwirrt stand Granger in der Tür zum Druckraum. Sie erfasste die Situation immer noch, oder zumindest versuchte sie es. Rita Kimmkorn zögerte. „Zwei gegen einen, Rita. Sie wollen das doch bestimmt nicht, oder?" Rita Kimmkorn schien abzuwägen, was in ihrer Situation jetzt ratsam wäre. Anscheinend kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass alle Reporter hier unfähig wären, sie zu verteidigen. Mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck ließ sie den Zauberstab fallen.

Jetzt richtete Granger allerdings ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Damit hatte er eher weniger gerechnet.

„Was tust du hier?", knurrte sie. „Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Du vernichtest den gesamten Druckerraum der Hexenwoche?"

„Ja!", mischte sich der Redakteur wieder ein. „Ja, tut er! Ruft endlich die Strafverfolgung an!" Granger warf dem Redakteur einen gereizten Blick zu.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie ihn wieder. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab jetzt auch auf sie gerichtet.

„Was das soll? Für mich habe ich das bestimmt nicht getan!", rechtfertigte er sich. Sie wischte sich einen Schnipsel aus dem Haar.

„Aha, also für mich dann? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Du bezahlst mich dafür, dass ich kein Wort mehr mit dir spreche!", schrie sie ihn an. Es war fast lächerlich wie sie hier im Papierregen standen und sich gegenseitig ans Leben wollten.

„Oh Merlin, das war ein Trick, ok? Du würdest nie mein Geld annehmen, schon vergessen?", brauste er auf und die Absurdheit seiner Worte war ihm nicht entgangen. Auch nicht, dass ihn alle anstarrten. „Nimm den Zauberstab runter und lass uns darüber reden. Und nicht hier."

„Sie werden diesen Raum nicht verlassen! Sie haben meine Zeitung geschädigt!"

„Ihre Reporter schädigen Ihre Zeitung!", mischte sich Granger ein. „Es gibt übrigens keine Blautölpel, Ms Kimmkorn, Sie elende Verräterin!", fauchte sie jetzt.

„Granger, du-", begann er wieder, aber sie zielte genau auf seine Brust.

„Halt deinen Mund, Malfoy. Ich will es nicht hören! Du… du machst so viele Dinge, die keinen Sinn machen und die ich nicht verstehe und du…"

„Zur Seite, Miss. Wir nehmen ihn fest!" Die Angestellten vom Ministerium waren gekommen. Ihn wunderte, dass Potter nicht vorne auf einem Besen verflog, von goldenen Fanfaren begleitet. Und den apokalyptischen Reitern am besten auch noch.

„Was?" Grangers Zauberstab sank. „Nein, das können sie nicht."

Ha, sie mochte ihn doch. Das hatte er ohnehin schon geahnt.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihm!", fuhr sie die Wachleute an und seine Überlegenheit verlor ein wenig an Kraft.

„Wie viel kostet mich das Chaos?", wollte er jetzt wissen. Die Wachleute sahen sich kurz an.

„Wir haben Ihrem Vater Bescheid gegeben. Er hat den Befehl hinterlegt, dass er sofort benachrichtigt wird, wenn ein Familienmitglied in rechtlichen Nöten ist."

„Oh, großartig. Das haben Sie doch nicht wirklich getan?" Lucius würde ihn schlimmer zurichten als es diese Wachleute an ihrem besten Tag nicht zustande bringen würden.

Wieder sahen sich die Wachleute an. „Sie lassen den Zauberstab fallen oder wir hexen Sie ohne Vorwarnung bewusstlos und transportieren Sie ab!", beendete einer der Wachmänner das Gespräch und Granger schritt energisch vor.

„Nein, das tun Sie nicht." Draco lächelte fast wieder. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, das können Sie gerne tun, aber noch nicht jetzt." Bei diesen Worten ließ sie ihn nicht aus ihrem Blick. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Etwas dramatisch, oder?", wollte er leise wissen, als sie ihm endlich so nahe war, dass sie den Zauberstab sinken ließ.

„Was hast du gemacht?", flüsterte sie fassungslos und sah nach oben, sah zur Maschine und betrachtete all die zornigen Reporter, die ihm wahrscheinlich alle ans Leben wollten.

„Ich hab verhindert, dass du morgen mit sämtlichen Beschwerden zu rechnen hast, weil du dem Blautölpel seinen Lebensraum wegnimmst", knurrte er, leise genug, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

„Gehen Sie weg von ihm!", rief einer der Wachmänner, aber Granger rührte sich nicht.

„Warum, Malfoy?"

„Warum denkst du?", konterte er gelassen.

„Du bist ein Arschloch. Hör endlich auf zu spielen!" Sie schien kurz nachzudenken und seufzte dann. „Aber… wahrscheinlich war das nett."

„Wirklich?", fragte er ungläubig und sie ruckte mit dem Kopf. Sie schien nicht gerne Zugeständnisse zu machen. Er auch nicht. „Solange bis Lucius kommt", fügte er besorgt hinzu. „Wahrscheinlich wird er mich umbringen, dann lass ich dich ohnehin in Ruhe, Granger." Er schaffte ein schiefes Grinsen und sie schlug ihm gegen die Brust. Sie merkte wohl gar nicht, dass sie ihn berührte. Und dass er damit seine Beherrschung verlor.

„Du bist völlig verrückt! Das verstößt gegen das Gesetz. Du kannst nicht einfach eine Zeitung lahm legen. Für mich", fügte sie hinzu und sie klang durchaus geschmeichelt.

„Miss, gehen Sie von dem Verdächtigen weg!", rief der Wachmann wieder.

„Mein Name ist Hermine Granger, und ich werde hier nicht weggehen."

„Dann müssen wir Sie mitnehmen, wenn Sie sich ebenfalls als Mittäter qualifizieren!" Granger wurde wütend.

„Paige, es reicht, wenn sie mich mitnehmen. Du bist unschuldig", flüsterte er leise und sie wandte sich wieder zu ihm um. Plötzlich musste sie lachen.

„Wenn ich Paige bin, dann bist du Alec? Heißt das, ich bin schwanger von dir und du musst sterben?", erkundigte sie sich gedehnt. Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Das wäre eine verflucht gute Story", erwiderte er. Seine Finger kribbelten auf eine angenehme Weise. Ob sie überhaupt registrierte, wie nahe sie ihm war?

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es wäre typisch von ihr, wenn nur ihr Unterbewusstsein von ihm angezogen werden würde.

„Sie sind Hermine Granger?", fragte ein anderer Wachmann jetzt begeistert. „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, John!", fuhr er seinen Kollegen jetzt an.

„Sie sind die aus dem Buch. Die Hermine Granger? Meine Frau redet von nichts anderem." Die anderen Wachmänner nickten und begannen zu tuscheln.

„Männer, das hier geht nicht um irgendein Buch! Das hier geht um meine Redaktion und die Tatsache, dass wir morgen keine Zeitung veröffentlichen können!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn die Hexenwoche unsere exklusive Geschichte berichten würde. Wie ich nur über Hermine Granger ein Buch schrieben könnte, weil ich ein manisch depressiver Todesser war und wie sie meine Liebe nach dem Lesen meines Buches endlich erwidern konnte?", schlug er jetzt vor und Grangers Mund öffnete sich in stummem Protest.

„Was?" Der Redakteur kaute verwirrt auf seiner schmalen Unterlippe.

„Der Tagesprophet hat mit der Auflage über diese Geschichte Rekorde gebrochen."

„Sie haben meine Maschine zerstört." Der Redakteur klang bei weitem nicht mehr ganz so zornig.

„Ich habe zwanzigtausend Galleonen dabei. Reicht das erst mal aus, um Malfoy nicht abzutransportieren?", unterbrach ihn Granger und zeigte auf seinen Lederkoffer, der neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte.

„Zwanzigtausend?", wiederholte der Redakteur und sein Blick wanderte automatisch zu dem Koffer.

„Reginald!", brauste Rita Kimmkorn auf. „Das sind beides Verbrecher. Du kannst dich darauf nicht einlassen!"

„Wenn Sie eine richtige Story schrieben, dann wird es wesentlich günstiger sein als die Klage, die sie von Hermine Granger kassieren werden, weil Sie Unwahrheiten drucken", bemerkte Draco geflissentlich.

„Was tust du da?", zischte sie böse.

„Spiel einfach mit", forderte er genauso leise.

„Was? Dass wir einen Bericht darüber verfassen, dass wir… dass wir…" Er mochte es, dass sie nicht zu sagen wusste, was sie waren.

„Ja? Es muss ja nicht unbedingt alles so wahr sein. Wie wäre es, wenn du heute Abend erst mal mit mir ausgehen würdest?", schlug er vor. Sie schüttelte perplex den Kopf. „Morgen?", machte er den nächsten Versuch und sie schüttelte den Kopf heftiger. „Ich habe nicht jeden Abend Zeit, weißt du?", ergänzte er und sie öffnete zornig den Mund.

„Du-"

„Ich werde dich jetzt küssen", unterbrach er sie lächelnd. Sie schloss verblüfft den Mund.

„Wirst du nicht!", flüsterte sie sehr leise.

„Ich muss." Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Langsamer als vorher.

„Du magst mich überhaupt nicht", erwiderte sie böse und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Er musste wieder grinsen.

„Richtig", entgegnete er gedehnt und steckte den Zauberstab in den Bund seiner Hose. „Würde ich dich nur lauwarm mögen, dann würde ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht hier her kommen, um eine ganze Zeitung zu verhindern." Sie schien über diese Worte nachzudenken.

„Du lügst!", flüsterte sie wieder.

„Küss mich, Granger!", flüsterte er jetzt und sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Nein!" Aber sie hatte bereits den Abstand geschlossen und griff mit den Händen nach seinem Gesicht. „Du bist so doof", murmelte sie und schenkte ihm ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Und er schloss die Augen. Sie küsste ihn sanft. Sehr langsam, sehr vorsichtig, aber er hatte kaum die Geduld, um vorsichtig zu sein.

Seine Hände schlangen sich um ihre Taille und zogen sie stöhnend näher an seinen Körper. Er hörte, wie die Wachmänner verhalten klatschten.

„Oh bitte!", rief Rita Kimmkorn gereizt. „Das fasse ich nicht! Nehmen Sie ihn fest!" Niemand schien ihr wirklich noch Beachtung zu schenken.

„Also… ich bekomme die Rechte an Ihrer Geschichte und ich bekomme die Zwanzigtausend Galleonen?" Der Redakteur war ihnen wohl näher gekommen, aber Draco konnte nur Granger spüren, hörte kaum, was um ihn herum passierte und löste sich ein wenig zu spät von ihr.

„Deine Mutter wird mich erschlagen, Draco." Die Stimme seines Vaters klang genauso kalt und unbeteiligt, als würde er über die Hippogreifrennen sprechen. Granger zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, wich aber nicht vor ihm zurück. Sie hatte wohl mehr Angst vor seinem Vater als vor ihm.

Es war seltsam, wie eindrucksvoll die Erscheinung seines Vaters sein musste. Selbst Rita Kimmkorn hielt ihre große Klappe.

„Ich…", begann er ratlos, fuhr sich durch die Haare und Lucius runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Tut mir leid", sagte er lächelnd. Sein Vater verdrehte die Augen.

„Ms Granger", begrüßte er jetzt Hermine und Draco ergriff ihre Hand. Einfach so. Es war gar nicht schwer. Sie zuckte wieder zusammen und sah zu ihm auf. Sein Vater quittierte diese Geste mit einem ergebenen Seufzen.

Es war nicht wirklich die romantischste Manie in einem dunklen, zerstörten Druckraum seine Liebe mehr oder weniger zu verkünden, aber es war ihm egal. Er war nicht besonders romantisch. Er wollte es gar nicht sein. Er wusste nur, für dieses Mädchen würde er eine Millionen Druckräume zerstören.

Und sie lächelte. Nur leicht. Nur ein wenig. Ihm reichte es vollkommen aus.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Ron jetzt zum wiederholten Mal. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht."

Er sah von Hermine zu Ginny zu Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, Hermine." Harry notierte wieder etwas auf seinem Block.

„Sag mal ein anderes Wort für _großartig_", verlangte er zu wissen und ignorierte Rons Anfall der Ratlosigkeit.

„Harry, hör auf", murmelte Ginny.

„Ich kann nicht immer schreiben, wie großartig etwas ist", beschwerte sich Harry.

Ron schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Oh Hermine, ich weiß wirklich nicht!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir essen würden?", unterbrach Hermine gereizt das seltsame Gespräch. Harry kritzelte weiter auf seinem Block. Sie wusste, Ginny war mehr oder weniger verärgert deswegen, denn der Titel von Harrys bevorstehendem Meisterwerk sollte den Titel _Unser Baby_ tragen.

Er hatte sich um entschieden. Er hatte begriffen, dass es ihm nicht besonders gefiel über irgendwelche Heldentaten zu schreiben, an die er eigentlich gar nicht mehr so häufig zurück denken wollte.

Er hatte eingesehen, dass es wohl erfüllender war, über die Liebe seines Lebens, seine Frau, und sein zukünftiges Kind zu schreiben. Und er schrieb selbst.

Ginny hatte auch nicht mehr so viel Zeit, böse zu sein, denn sie musste jetzt in Windeseile die Hochzeit planen. Harry hatte ihr nämlich auf Seite zwei seines Buches den Antrag gemacht. Hermine konnte so viele Klischees eigentlich kaum ertragen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Hunger habe", bemerkte Ron angespannt. „Malfoy, Hermine? Wirklich Draco Malfoy?", vergewisserte er sich und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist eine Probephase, Ron. Wir.. gehen nur aus, weißt du? Es ist nichts in Stein gemeißelt."

„Ja, sie haben heute schließlich ihren ersten… _gemeinsamen_ Abend _allein_ zusammen." Ginny betonte die Worte genau. Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde und senkte den Blick.

„Oh Hermine! Ich weiß nicht!", brauste Ron wieder auf.

„Lasst uns essen. Denn sonst komme ich zu spät!"

„Aber… wenn du hier isst, was wollt ihr dann bei ihm machen?" Ron schien zu begreifen, obwohl Hermine so etwas niemals auch nur angedeutet hatte. „Oh Merlin! Ich weiß nicht, Hermine!", jammerte er wieder. Ab und an blätterte er gedankenverloren durch seine zerfetzte Ausgabe des Schlammblut Buches.

„Ok, aber wir essen schnell. Ich muss weiter schreiben", bemerkte Harry abwesend. Ginny lächelte und fuhr ihm leicht durch die dunklen Haare.

„Wieso ist er nicht hier, wenn ihr doch jetzt… irgendwie… na ja… du weißt schon? Ron schien sich immer noch nicht sicher zu sein, wie er mit der Situation umzugehen hatte und spielte nervös mit seiner Gabel. Hermine verdrängte die Röte so gut es ging und stach sich ein Salatblatt auf die Gabel.

„Weil er schreiben muss", erklärte sie und Ron hob interessiert den Blick. Er hielt sein Exemplar von _My Mudblood_ in die Höhe.

„Wieder… so was? Mit… rothaarigen Helden?", wollte er scheinheilig wissen und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, Ron. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, um was es geht, ehe es fertig ist." Ihr gefiel die Idee eigentlich auch nicht, dass er wieder schrieb. Nachher enthüllte er noch mehr Dinge, die ihr peinlich waren. Aber zu gleichen Teilen war sie auch höchst neugierig. Aber das gab sie hier nicht zu.

„Er darf also schreiben?", bemerkte Harry etwas beleidigt in Richtung Ginny. Die ergriff seine Hand.

„Er und Hermine sind seit ungefähr zwei Wochen zusammen, Harry. Wir hingegen haben egoistische Eigenarten überwunden und du sitzt hier gerne bei uns am Tisch."

„Das ist keine egoistische Eigenart, das er schreibt", entgegnete Hermine eine Spur beleidigt, ohne dass sie sich aufhalten konnte. Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach nein? Richtig, er schreibt, weil er das Geld unbedingt braucht, um zu überleben, ich erinnere mich. Er hat ja keinen müden Sickel." Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Gut, Draco brauchte nicht unbedingt das Einkommen, das ihm ein Buch bringen würde. Harry schien es anders zu sehen.

„Er darf schreiben und ich nicht", murmelte er bitter. Ginny schloss die Augen.

„Iss und dann darfst du dich wieder verkriechen", beschwerte sie sich und resignierte schließlich.

Hermine war allmählich doch aufgeregt. Es war tatsächlich der erste Abend, an dem sie zu ihm kam. Sie waren auf keinem neutralen Grund und sie hatte gehörig viel Angst. Er hatte ihr erklärt, dass es sehr viele Eingänge nach Malfoy Manor gab und dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht auf seine Eltern treffen würden, und selbst wenn, wäre es kein Problem, denn er hatte mit seinen Eltern bereits gesprochen.

Aber das beruhigte sie überhaupt nicht. Gar nicht. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil.

Die Feder lag vor ihm auf dem Pergament. Er wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er es musste. Er brauchte auch nicht besonders viel zu wissen. Er wusste keinen Titel, keinen Anfang. Er wusste nichts, außer dass er von ihr träumte. Von ihren Lippen – von ihr.

Jeden Tag. So hatte er eigentlich nicht gewettet. Ihre Wut flammte immer noch in seinem Gedächtnis. Genauso wie das andere Feuer, dass in ihr brannte. Er konnte es erkennen, wann immer er mit ihr sprach, wann immer sie sich das erste Mal sahen, wenn sie verabredet waren.

Er erkannte ihre Unsicherheit und es waren besondere erste Sekunden. Er konnte ungefähr nachvollziehen, was sie dachte. Er wusste, sie dachte, es wäre nicht ernst. Es wäre nicht echt. Kein Gefühl, was er empfand wäre wirklich auf sie gemünzt. Sie traute ihm keine Handbreit weit und er wusste, er musste es ändern, denn es störte ihn.

Er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr begreiflich machen konnte. Wie er ihr Misstrauen ausmerzen konnte und sie überzeugte, dass er alles so meinte, wie er es sagte. Wenn er ihr sagte, dass er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden konnte, dann wollte er nicht, dass sie beschämt und ungläubig lächelnd den Blick von ihm abwandte. Verflucht, er wollte, dass sie genau das gleiche sagte. Er war nicht derjenige, der große Worte als erster sagte. Er hatte es nie gelernt.

Er würde ihr gerne alles sagen, würde ihr die Sterne vom Himmel holen. Würde sie ihn nur nicht so ansehen wie… - so als wäre er Draco Malfoy. Dabei konnte er es nicht ändern. Er wusste nach Wochen immer noch nicht, ob sie ihn mochte. Und was viel schlimmer war, er hatte sich nicht getraut, sie zu berühren, sie anzufassen. Weiter zu gehen, als ihre fantastischen Lippen zu küssen.

Er wollte ihre Worte hören. Er wollte hören, dass sie es nicht mehr aushalten würde, dass sie wollte, dass er ihr die Klamotten vom Körper riss, weil sie seine Berührung überall spüren wollte. Und er wusste nicht, ob Hermine Granger jemals so etwas zu ihm sagen würde. Jemals!

Nach dem unglaublich lauten Streit mit seiner Mutter war er ausgelaugt. Er hatte reden müssen. Hundert Worte hatte er aneinander reihen müssen.

Noch mehr. Tausend Worte und es war nicht gut genug. Potter hatte einen neuen Ansatz gefunden. Er schrieb keine Fiktion. Er schrieb über die Liebe seines Lebens. Über seine Liebe, die ihm ein Kind schenken würde. Das war ein anspruchsvolles Unterfangen.

Würde Potter ein Buch schreiben… dann würde er ihn schlagen. Dann hätte Potter wieder einmal gewonnen. Aber… er wusste nicht, ob es ihn so sehr störte, wie es ihm die Oberflächlichkeit vorgaukeln wollte.

Er fixierte wieder die Feder, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Er hatte alles geplant, hatte ein glorreiches Comeback für sich und sein Talent geplant. Er hatte dem Buch einen provokativen Titel geben wollen. Er hatte vorgehabt, dass die Leute sofort begriffen, um was es ging. Nämlich nur um ihn. Um seinen Erfolg, um seinen Reichtum, darum, dass er der König war, wenn er es wollte.

Er hatte sich nicht in einem Chaos verlieren wollen, das zu einem Wahnsinn ausgeartet worden war. Dem besten Wahnsinn, den er jemals erlebt hatte. Er könnte jetzt vollkommen real darüber schreiben, wie es war eine Redaktion lahmzulegen, eine Zeitung aufzuhalten, für die Liebe zu kämpfen, die man vorher nicht kannte. Er wusste nur nicht… er wusste nur nicht wie!

Seine Mutter sprach vom ruinierten Ruf, sein Vater warf ihm vor, dass er so etwas vorher besprechen hätte müssen, und dass er nicht glaubte, dass jemand wie er, Hermine Granger würde halten können. Seine Mutter war hin und her gerissen. Sie schien sich noch nicht völlig sicher zu sein, ob sie ihn mehr hassen sollte als Hermine Granger, oder ob es die Höflichkeit gebot, Hermine Granger den nötigen Respekt zu zollen.

Pansy sprach nicht mehr mit ihm, weil er auch sie im Dunkeln gelassen hatte. Aber er nahm an, Pansy würde sich wieder beruhigen. Das tat sie schließlich jedes Mal.

Und jetzt saß er hier und raufte sich die Haare, weil er jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr in der Lage war, etwas anderes zu denken, als dass er ihre Lippen wollte! Und das war schlecht, sehr, sehr schlecht.

Verflucht schlecht! Wie sollte er denn so schreiben, wenn er nur an sie denken konnte? Nur an sie.

Granger, Granger, Granger… überall ins einem Kopf. Er stank nach ihr, sein Geist war völlig verloren und er konnte nicht einmal versuchen, ihr zu entkommen. Denn er wollte es gar nicht. Er wollte nicht entkommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, genau da zu sein, wo er sein musste.

Granger.

Er schob den linken Ärmel nach oben und betrachtete beinahe stoisch seinen Unterarm. Die Schlange wand sich träge um den grinsenden Schädel. Er war nicht mehr nachtschwarz, sondern grau. Der giftig grüne Schimmer klang ebenfalls ab.

Es kam ihm abscheulich vor. Es war eine Schande und es entstellte seinen Körper auf eine groteske Weise. Er wollte den Blick wieder abwenden.

Er konnte es nicht rechtfertigen. Er konnte seine Vergangenheit wahrscheinlich nicht rechtfertigen und wenn er noch so viele Todesser in seinen Büchern sterben lassen würde, sie für seine Sünden büßen lassen würde.

Er konnte nur….

Er griff nach der Feder.

Dann schrieb er die Buchstaben auf die Mitte des Pergaments. Die dunkle Tinte sank schnell in das Blatt, durchtränkte die Fasern und das Wort starrte ihn an.

_Granger_.

Das war das einzige Wort, was ihm einfiel. Seit Tagen. Und vielleicht… vielleicht konnte er sich von der Seele schreiben, was ihn am meisten beschäftigte. Vielleicht. Er hob den Zauberstab und tippte auf die Feder.

„Schreib", befahl er und die Schreibefeder erhob sich eifrig. Er drehte das Blatt um und legte es zur Seite. Die Feder setzte sich sofort oben auf das nächste Blatt, die Tinte tropfte fast schon von der Spitze. Dann betrachtete er wieder sein Mal.

_„__Es war einmal schwarz. So schwarz wie die tiefste Nacht, ein so finsteres Dunkel, dass es alles Licht verschluckte. Jede Hoffnung, war sie noch so schwach. Warf sie den noch so kleinsten Widerschein in den Tag._

_Zu meinem sechszehnten Geburtstag zwang mich mein Vater das Mal stechen zu lassen. Ich hatte es schon oft gesehen. Mein Vater zeigte mir seins häufig und versprach, eines Tages würde ich es zu großen Taten bringen._

_Unter dem Dunklen Mal schien die Welt der Zauberer unterzugehen. Ich begriff nicht, was es bedeutete. Ich wusste nur, ich wollte nicht, dass Harry Potter gewann._

_Er gewann ohnehin schon jedes Mal."_ Er unterbrach sich. Die Feder schrieb das letzte Wort, tauchte sich eilig in die Tinte und wartete ungeduldig.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

_„__Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Und ich war ein Todesser. Das Mal ist schwächer geworden. Ich betrachtete es in Stunden, in denen ich weiß, dass niemand kommen wird. In Stunden, in denen niemand sehen kann, wie sehr ich es hasse. Mein Vater lässt die Knöpfe seines linken Ärmels enger nähen, damit ja niemand sehen kann, dass es auf seiner Haut eingebrannt ist._

_Dabei weiß ohnehin jeder, wer er ist. Er war Voldemorts rechte Hand._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Nächte ich mir gewünscht habe, ich wäre seine rechte Hand. Ich wäre Voldemorts Todesser Nummer eins. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es mir genauso oft gewünscht, wie ich gebetet habe, dass ich der Junge war, der überlebte._

_Der Junge, dessen Eltern von Voldemort getötet worden waren. Der Junge, der von Geburt an das richtige getan hatte, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen._

_Der Junge, dem Severus Snape so viel bedeutet hat, wie mir._

_Seltsam ist es. Ich wollte Harry Potter besiegen oder ich wollte Harry Potter sein._

_Der Junge, der so viel Glück hatte, so viel Hilfe bekam und am Ende als Held dastand._

_Freunde. Ich kenne das Wort. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet. Für andere."_ Er holte wieder Luft, ließ die Feder Tinte aufnehmen und sprach.

Er sprach und sprach. Wort um Wort. Er füllte Seite um Seite mit Worten, für die er sich eigentlich schämen müsste. Worte, die ihn nicht als Helden dastehen lassen würden. Worte, für die er sich später wahrscheinlich vor seiner Familie rechtfertigen musste.

Worte, die seinen Vater in Gefahr brachten, aber die er einfach nicht mehr in sich behalten konnte. Weiß Merlin, warum nicht.

Und es wurde dunkel draußen und er war heiser, aber noch nicht fertig. Er war noch nicht bereit, aufzuhören. Das Pergament ging zur Neige, aber es erschreckte ihn nicht. Er störte ihn nicht, dass er seine Seele in die Seiten brannte.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie unbemerkt das Haus betreten konnte. Dabei hatte sie sich an seine Beschreibungen gehalten. Am Haupttor vorbei, den Schutzzauber ausführen, durch die hintere Küchentür, die für die Bediensteten da war, durch den Flur, den kleinen Salon, die erste Treppe hoch und – direkt in die Eltern hinein laufen.

Tja. Das nannte man wohl Karma. Oder Pech. Oder Schicksal.

Und es war so höchst unangenehm, dass sie nichts weiter tun konnte, als stehen zu bleiben und zu warten. Sie wusste, der Moment würde irgendwann vorüber gehen. Sie war sich sicher, sie war überzeugt. Aber wann…?

Narzissa begutachtete sie skeptisch. Sie trug nichts weiter als einen knielangen Bademantel, der aus Seide zu sein schien. Er hatte halblange Ärmel und Hermine musste gestehen, sie hatte an noch keiner Frau das Dunkle Mal gesehen.

Aber bei näherem Betrachten, was sie leider nicht unterbinden konnte, erkannte sie etwas Außergewöhnliches.

Narzissa schien es überstochen haben zu lassen. Es war jetzt keine Schlange mehr, die sich um einen Totenkopf wand. Es war vielmehr ein Band aus Blüten um einen pechschwarzen, wunderschönen Schmetterling mit breit verzierten, filigranen Flügeln.

Das war also auch eine Möglichkeit das Mal zu verändern. Sie musste sich zwingen, den Bick von Narzissas Unterarm abzuwenden. Es war schwer und sie schämte sich etwas dafür. Auch Lucius trug nur einen Bademantel. Aber er war länger, war aus einem dunkelroten Stoff und bedeckte seine Arme.

„Ms Granger, wie… nett Sie bei uns zu sehen. So spät", fügte er ohne jede Wertung hinzu. Merlin, genau jetzt könnte sie einfach versinken. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden Malfoys nackt unter ihren Mänteln. Und wahrscheinlich war es kein abschreckender Anblick. Es war absolut verständlich, weshalb Draco so aussah wie er eben aussah. Er hatte gar keine andere Chance als absolut begehrenswert auszusehen, bei diesen Eltern.

Eltern, die zwar unglaublich schön waren, aber gleichzeitig auch beängstigend.

„Ahem…" Hermine wusste weiter nichts zu sagen.

„Seine Zimmer sind ein Stockwerk höher", merkte Narzissa kühl an. Hermine erinnerte sich wieder, dass er ihr gesagt hatte, sie müsse noch ein Stockwerk höher gehen, wenn sie das Ende des Flurs erreicht hatte. Es war ihr Fehler. Ein wirklich dummer Fehler.

„Danke", murmelte sie verhalten.

„Werden Sie bei uns frühstücken?", erkundigte sich Narzissa mit einem säuerlichen Blick.

„Ich… weiß nicht. Nein?", setzte Hermine schnell hinzu. Sie würde hier niemals länger als nötig bleiben wollen, beschloss sie.

„Sie können ruhig", sagte Lucius und Hermine wusste nicht, ob er die Worte meinte, die er sagte, oder ob er nur versuchte höflich zu sein.

Sie hatte sich sowieso mehr Zeit als nötig gelassen, bei Ginny und Harry. Sie hatte ein Glas Wein zu viel getrunken, weil sie Angst davor hatte, nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich hier sein sollte, aber… sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück.

Sie hatte schließlich keine Angst. Eigentlich nicht.

„Ich… werde weitergehen", sagte sie also.

„Gute Nacht, Ms Granger", erklärte Narzissa und zog ihren Mann weiter. Dass sie beide barfuß waren, ließ Hermine nur ahnen, dass sie aus der Wanne kamen, gerade zur Wanne gingen oder vorhatten, etwas zu tun, wobei man wahrscheinlich nackt sein müsste.

Das war ein beunruhigender Gedanke und sie wollte ihn nicht zu Ende denken.

Sie lief eilig voran, nachdem sie ein letztes Mal hektisch genickt hatte. Es war schon schwer mit Draco allein. Aber mit seinen Eltern allein war es unerträglich. Zumindest für sie.

Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, weshalb sie sich überhaupt auf so etwas eingelassen hatte. Diese ganze Malfoy Sache war doch eigentlich nichts für sie… oder?

Sie erreichte sein Stockwerk. Keine Gemälde hingen hier. Nichts deutete auf einen Todesserhaushalt hin, aber man musste sagen, dass dieses Haus eigentlich recht neutral wirkte. Auch unten. Dennoch bekam sie unangenehme Schauer, wenn sie sich hier befand. Ganz natürlich, nahm sie an. Sie verband keine guten Erinnerungen mit diesem Haus. Ganz und gar nicht.

Sie klopfte an seine Tür. Die einzige Tür auf dem Stockwerk, die Flügeltüren hatte. Sie nahm an, dass dies wohl sein Hauptzimmer war. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, drückte sie die Klinke runter, denn ihre Wahl war, das zu tun, oder wieder nach unten zu gehen und Gefahr zu laufen, seine Eltern womöglich nackt anzutreffen. Sie entschied sich für das gefahrlosere Übel.

Sie konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Die Kerzen im Raum waren zur Hälfte runter gebrannt. Der Kamin drohte ebenfalls auszugehen und sie schlich über den Teppich. Sie bog um eine Säule und erkannte einen kleinen Erker. Ein Schreibtisch stand dort. Und in dem hohen Lehnstuhl war er eingeschlafen, die Feder in der Hand. Titenspritzer zierten seine schmalen Finger und vor ihm lagen Dutzende von Pergamentblättern. Beschrieben, teilweise durchgestrichen, überarbeitet, überklebt, fertig bis hin zur untersten Zeile, Elle um Elle beschrieben.

Sie war mäßig beeindruckt. Er schien also tatsächlich ein Künstler zu sein.

Ein richtiger, arbeitender Künstler. Das gefiel ihr. Sie kam behutsam näher, denn sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Völlig ruhig schlief er in seinem Lederstuhl. Seine Augen bewegten sich träge unter den Lidern. Sein Atem ging ruhig und lautlos. Seine schöne Brust hob und senkte sich langsam. Er wirkte jünger, völlig arglos und sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Seine Lippen wölbten sich, zum Küssen gemacht, und seine langen Wimpern ruhten auf seinen hohen Wangenknochen.

Kein Makel zeichnete sich unter seiner Haut ab. Er wusste gar nicht, wie schön er aussah. Er konnte sich ja nie beim Schlafen betrachten, so wie sie es jetzt konnte.

Interessiert beugte sie sich über seine Aufzeichnungen. Sie wusste, er wollte nicht, dass sie sah, was er tat, aber sie konnte nicht widerstehen.

Ihr Atem gefror. Und ihr Herz machte einen Satz.

_Granger_.

So lautete die Überschrift auf der ersten Seite. Geschrieben in seiner feinen Schrift. Sie traute sich nicht, die Seiten zu berühren. Stattdessen überflogen ihre Augen die Zeilen, die vor ihm lagen. Die Zeilen, die er wohl als letztes zu Pergament gebracht hatte.

_… __manchmal bekommt man die Chance das richtige zu tun einfach zu einer völlig falschen Zeit. Manchmal ist, zu warten auch einfach eine bessere Wahl. Wenn man wartet, kann einem nichts Böses passieren. Nur man selber kann es tun. _

_Nach der Schlacht haben meine Eltern auf mich gewartet. Sie haben gewartet auf einen grauenvollen Tod, auf ein qualvolles Weiterleben. _

_Mein Vater sagte mir, es wäre alles von geringer Bedeutung gewesen, hätten sie mich an diesem Tag in dieser Schlacht verloren, die ihre Gefolgsleute angezettelt hatten._

_Dinge verlieren an Wert, wenn man etwas verliert, was einem einfach mehr bedeutet. Gold verliert an Wert, auch wenn es das einzige Mineral ist, was an Wert stets stabil bleibt. Liebe verliert an Wert, wenn man das verliert was man einst so sehr geschätzt hat._

_Die Kunst ist, etwas mehr zu lieben als das, was man verloren hat. Man muss lernen, etwas zu finden, etwas zu entdecken, was einen ebenso froh machen kann, wie das, was einst dagewesen war._

_Ich habe etwas gefunden. Ich vermisse die alte Zeit nicht mehr. Ich vermisse die Macht nicht, es beruhigt mich abends nicht mehr, zu wissen, wie viel Gold ich haben werde, wenn ich morgens wieder aufwache._

_Es beruhigt mich, an sie zu denken. Ich liebe es, an sie zu denken, ohne dass sie es weiß. Es braucht nur den Gedanken an ihren Namen._

_Seit einiger Zeit ist sie das erste woran ich denke, wenn ich aufwache. Und sie ist auch das letzte woran ich denken will, wenn ich wieder schlafen gehe._

_Alles andere scheint meilenweit entfernt zu sein. Es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Ich hätte es als Schwäche bezeichnet, hätte sie mir nicht gezeigt, dass es eine große Stärke ist, zu lieben, sich zu opfern, alle Hindernisse zu überwinden, auch wenn absolut nichts auf der anderen Seite wartet._

_Ich schreibe nicht, um etwas zu beweisen. Ich schreibe, weil es nicht anders geht._

_Ich weiß, das Böse wird nicht über mich siegen. Ich lasse es nicht zu._

_Ich muss auch nicht gewinnen. Wenn es sie glücklich macht, dann lasse ich sie gewinnen. Obwohl ich eher glaube, dass sie mich ohnehin besiegen wird._

_Hermine Granger. Meine Liebe. Meine Heldin. In der Fiktion und in der Wirklichkeit._

Sie starrte auf die Zeilen, konnte den Blick nicht davon abwenden, konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich solche Worte schrieb, wie sie schon nicht glauben konnte, dass er solche Worte in seinem ersten Buch geschrieben hatte. Aber… es musste so sein. Es musste ja wohl so sein!

Sie lehnte sich plötzlich vor. Sie konnte nicht anders. Ein offenes Herz war sehr gefährlich. Sie ließ ihn rein. Ohne zu zögern. Nicht eine Sekunde lang.

Dann berührten ihre Lippen seinen Mund. Zuerst schien er es nicht zu bemerken, dann zuckte er leise zusammen. Seine hellen Augen öffneten sich überrascht.

„Hermine", murmelte er verschlafen gegen ihre Lippen, aber sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie küsste seinen Mund erneut, verschloss ihn, bevor er sprechen konnte. Sie wollte nicht sprechen. Sie wollte keine Worte mehr verschwenden. Sie hatte alles gelesen, was sie wissen musste.

Sie sah, wie er überrascht die Augen weitete, aber dann griff seine Hand langsam in ihren Nacken zog sie näher an ihn und sie erlaubte seiner Zunge Einlass. Er war so warm. So warm, wie ein Mensch nach dem Schlafen war. Langsam zog sie ihn aus seinem Stuhl. Er reagierte sofort.

Sofort schien er wach. Nicht nur wach, nein. Er war wie elektrisiert. Und sie erst recht! Sie hatte nie eine Ahnung, wie sie ihren Körper dazu bringen konnte, keine Purzelbäume zu schlagen, wenn er sie so ansah, als ob er sich kaum noch kontrollieren konnte.

Bisher hatte sie es geschafft. Bisher hatte sie immer gewusst, dass sie abends in ihrem Bett liegen würde. Und nicht in seinem. Aber heute Abend, da war sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr so sicher.

Gar nicht mehr.

Seine Hände glitten unbeherrscht unter ihre Bluse, brannten auf ihrer Haut und sie keuchte in seinen Mund als er seine Finger in ihre Haut grub.

Ihre Finger öffneten die Knöpfe seines Hemds und er fing mit größter Beherrschung ihre Hände ab.

„Was tust du?", murmelte er rau und seine Haare standen strubbelig in alle Richtungen ab. Er sah zum Anbeißen aus. Das war alles, was sie denken konnte.

„Wonach sieht es aus, Schlafmütze?", gab sie mutiger zurück, als sie sich eigentlich fühlte. Er würdigte diese Bemerkung mit einem ungläubigen Hochziehen einer hellen Augenbraue.

„Ich bin eine-?"

Doch sie unterbrach seine Worte, in dem sie nickte und sich einfach die Bluse über den Kopf schälte. Der Wein. Es lag bestimmt am Wein, dass sie auf einmal so mutig war. Sie erinnerte sich noch an Cormac, der ihr ständig irgendwelche Tipps gegeben hatte, dass sie einfach verführerischer wurde, dass er überhaupt mal Lust bekam, sie anzufassen. Ja, das ungefähr waren seine Worte.

Draco schien so nicht zu denken, stellte sie verwundert fest. Seine Worte lagen vergessen auf seiner Zunge und er starrte sie mit geweiteten Augen an. Die Beule in seiner Hose war nicht mal für sie zu übersehen und sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde.

„Ja, du bist eine Schlafmütze", bestätigte sie langsam. Er grub die Zähne in die Unterlippe und kam auf sie zu.

„Verflucht noch mal alles, was du willst, Granger. Alles, was du willst", flüsterte er rau und sie spürte es. Sie spürte genau jetzt, dass sie die absolute Macht über ihn hatte. Und sie nutzte es, so gut es ging, griff in den Stoff seines Hemds, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn hart.

Er reagierte genauso wie sie, stöhnte in ihren Mund, schien sie näher an sich bringen zu wollen, aber sie hielt ihn auf Abstand, in dem sie zum Bett zurückwich. Es war ein Spiel, an dem sie plötzlich Gefallen fand. Er folgte ihr wie ein hungriger Wolf und sie spürte ein Pochen in ihrem Unterleib, was es unglaublich schwer machte, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Zieh dein Hemd aus, Malfoy", befahl sie gleichmütig, aber sie glaubte, dass ihre Stimme doch ein wenig vor Aufregung zitterte.

„Bist du… sicher?", fragte er etwas unbeherrscht, aber sie sah ihn einfach an.

„Ich habe gesagt, zieh dein Hemd aus", wiederholte sie strenger und, ohne sie aus den Augen zulassen, streifte er das Hemd von seinen muskulösen Schultern, bei deren Anblick ihr das Wasser im Mund buchstäblich zusammen lief. Konzentrieren, Hermine. Konzentrieren. Keine Fehler. Keine Schwäche. Kein… Doch sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie eigentlich tun wollte.

Sie setzte sich langsam auf seine Bettkante. Und sie fühlte sich wie eine Königin auf einem äußerst verruchten Thron, als er ihr völlig willenlos folgte.

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl.

Und jetzt lächelte sie.

Und schon allein ihr Lächeln, schien seinen Puls in die Höhe zu treiben, denn sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Alle Fäden in ihrer Hand. Er lauerte auf ihre nächsten Worte, wartete auf einen nächsten Befehl. Und sie wusste jetzt, was sie wollte. Und das Gefühl jagte ihr einen Schauer über ihren bloßen Rücken.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich… hier küsst", sagte sie jetzt ruhig und deutet auf die Stelle zwischen ihren Brüsten, oberhalb ihres Dekolletés. Sie sah, wie er schwer zu schlucken schien und langsam näher kam. „Nur da, Malfoy", fügte sie streng hinzu. Er ging wie von selbst auf die Knie und senkte seine Lippen hungrig auf die Stelle, auf die sie gezeigt hatte.

Ein größerer Schauer befiel sie, als sie seine Berührung spürte. Als ging ein Vibrieren durch seinen Körper, was sie ebenfalls befiel.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste er die Lippen von ihrer Haut und sah sie von unten herauf an. Sie hätte jetzt sterben können. Ein halbnackter Draco Malfoy kniete vor ihr, sah sie verlangend an, und bettelte um mehr Befehle. Die Macht putschte ihre Kühnheit in sehr ungeahnte Höhen.

„Küss mich hier", flüsterte sie und berührte mit ihrem Zeigefinger ihren Bauchnabel. Er folgte ihrem Befehl nur allzu gierig. Seine Zunge schoss hervor, zirkelte schnell um ihren Buchnabel, ehe seine sinnlichen Lippen einen Kuss auf ihre Haut drückten.

Sie schloss die Augen, denn die Berührung seiner Zunge auf ihrer nackten Haut brachte sie fast um ihren Verstand.

Sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt und die Lust und Spannung hing gefährlich tief in der Luft.

„Hilf mir", sagte sie jetzt, als sie die Knöpfe ihrer Hose öffnete und sofort schossen seine Hände hervor, um die Hose von ihren Beinen zu ziehen. Sie war froh, dass ihre Beine rasiert waren. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihm egal, nahm sie an, aber er war so schön, dass sie sich gleich völlig gewöhnlich vorkam.

Sie fühlte sich nackt. Aber sie fühlte sich nicht hässlich. Sein Blick, seine Gesten, seine Behutsamkeit verhinderten diesen Gedanken völlig. Er sah sie an, mit so aufrichtiger Zuneigung, dass es ihr den Atem verschlug.

Zum ersten Mal glaubte sie, dass er sie vielleicht… lieben konnte.

„Küss mich hier", flüsterte sie und berührte ihre Lippen, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr, ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und wartete, bis sie die Augen schloss. Seine Lippen verschlangen ihren Mund so hungrig, so verlangend, dass sie fast vergessen hatte, dass sie die Macht in der Hand hielt.

Seine Lippen waren weich, sie öffnete ihren Mund automatisch. Ihre Zunge schnellte schneller vor als seine, duellierte sich hart mit seiner eigenen und sie hörte, wie sein Atem sich immer mehr beschleunigte.

Sie wich zurück, ehe sie nicht mehr konnte und sah ihn fest an. Er atmete unkontrolliert und seine Augen hatten sich merklich verdunkelt. Ein Sturm tobte in seinem Blick und sie räusperte sich.

„Ich will dich berühren, Draco." Sie sah, wie er hilflos die Augen schloss und unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein?", fragte sie neckend, während sie seine Hose schon seine Hüften hinab schob. Seine Erektion war nun von dem Stoff befreit und ein Grollen verließ seine Kehle, als sie die Hand fest um seinen Schaft schloss. Sofort schoss seine Hand hinterher und hielt ihre Hand fest um seinen Penis geschlossen.

„Nicht, Hermine", flüsterte er leise. „Ich kann nicht…", stotterte er verzweifelt und sie war viel zu sehr von der Tatsache fasziniert, wie perfekt sein Penis in ihre Hand passte. Er war nicht zu dick, nicht zu überwältigend riesig, er sah einfach absolut perfekt aus. Die Spitze war perfekt geformt. Der Gedanke war so seltsam, dass sie direkt rot wurde, aber sie dachte, wie perfekt er in ihren Mund passen würde.

Sie hob den Blick zu seinen Augen. Sein Penis pulsierte verlangend in ihrer Hand und sie musste sämtliche Beherrschung aufbringen, nicht auf und ab zu pumpen. Schweiß war auf seine Stirn getreten und er sah sie gequält an.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie trieb. Wahrscheinlich war es nur die Tatsache, dass er ihr so verfiel, nur weil sie es sagte. Nur weil sie sich ein Kleidungsstück ausgezogen hatte. Diese Art von Macht kannte sie nicht. Sie hatte Macht über Bücher, über ihre Intelligenz, über sämtliche Dinge, nur bisher noch nie über ihre Sexualität, über einen Mann, über ihre sinnlichen Reize.

Und genau dieser Gedanke brachte sie dazu die nächsten Worte zu sagen.

„Draco, ich will, dass du kommst." Sie sah ihn schlucken. „In meinem Mund." Es waren drei Worte. So verwerflich, so verboten, so viel zu sehr verrucht für ihren Geschmack, dass sie sich fast schämte. Sein Mund öffnete sich und schon kurz danach biss er die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte.

Seine Hand ließ ihre los, schlang sich um ihren Nacken und küsste sie so hart, so unerbittlich, dass sie auf keuchte. Seine andere Hand schlang sich um ihre Taille, zog sie so nah an sich, dass kein Zentimeter mehr zwischen sie passte und sie verbrannte unter seiner Berührung, unter seinem Verlangen, seinem Hunger und er riss sich mit Mühe von ihren Lippen los.

„Nein, du musst das nicht. Ich will nicht, dass… du musst nicht…", begann er wieder, wollte sie auf die Matratze drücken, um sich über sie zu legen, aber sie legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Brust.

„Ich will es aber." Und es stimmte. Sie wollte ihn schmecken, wollte sehen, wie er reagierte. Und im Gegensatz zu Cormac hatte sie bei Draco keine Angst vor Kritik. Cormac hatte es gehasst. Es versetzte ihr einen kurzen Stich, aber Draco kam ja schon fast, nur wenn sie ihn ansah.

Es war ein anderes Gefühl. „Aber… ich bin nicht besonders gut", fügte sie leise hinzu. Er sah sie fassungslos an, legte den Finger über ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unmöglich, Granger. Absolut verflucht unmöglich!", keuchte er. „Du bist absolut perfekt. Das perfekteste, was ich jemals gesehen habe. Und ich will wirklich nicht, dass du das tust, wenn…"

Doch sie hatte ihn schon aufs Bett gezogen, rutschte an der Kante hinab und ihre Hand pumpte an seiner Länge auf und ab. Es stoppte all seine Worte sofort. Er starrte sie fassungslos an und sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen als sie seine Spitze in ihren Mund nahm.

Ein kehliger Laut verließ seinen Mund und er griff hastig in ihre Haare, hielt ihren Kopf davon ab, ihn weiter aufzunehmen, aber sie benutzte einfach ihre Zunge und strich sanfte Kreise um seine Eichel. Er fluchte unterdrückt, gab ihren Kopf frei und sein Kopf fiel in seinen Nacken.

Sie zog sich zurück.

„Draco, ich will, dass du mich ansiehst", sagte sie ruhig. Er hob den Kopf wieder und er sah so herrlich machtlos aus, dass sie ihn wieder in den Mund nahm. Diesmal ein wenig tiefer. Sie saugte ein wenig härter und er biss sich fest auf die Lippe, hielt nur mit Mühe den Blick auf sie geheftet. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich immer mehr, ein Schweißtropfen perlte seine Stirn hinab, über seine Wange, hinunter in seinen Nacken und er sog zischend die Luft ein.

„Fuck, verflucht!", stöhnte er und sie spürte, wie er kam. Heiß ergoss er sich in ihren Mund. Kurz war sie überrascht, wie schnell es gegangen war. Wie einfach es gewesen war, ihn an den Rand jeder Beherrschung zu bringen und sie schluckte heftig.

Kaum hatte er sich gefangen, kaum hatte sie sich zurück gezogen, riss er sie an den Schultern nach oben. Seine Lippen krachten förmlich auf ihren Mund, raubten ihr den Atem und er warf sie auf die Matratze.

„Granger, verflucht…", stieß er hervor, als er sich von ihr löste. „Du bist… verflucht perfekt! Perfekt", knurrte er und küsste sie erneut. Seine Hände öffneten ihren BH, hatten ihr Höschen nur zu schnell ihre Beine hinab geschoben und sie war verblüfft, als sie schon wieder seine Erektion spürte.

Sie merkte, wie er sich vorbereitete, wie sein Finger auf ihre, schon längst verräterische, Nässe trafen, wie seine Lippen sich einen Weg nach unten bahnten und sie hielt ihn wieder auf. Er sah sie an.

„Nein. Ich will dich jetzt. Sofort." Sie wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt irgendeine Macht besaß, aber er starrte sie einfach an.

„So mache ich das für gewöhnlich nicht." Er wirkte immer noch etwas erschöpft, aber definitiv erleichterter, jetzt wo sein erster Druck bekämpft war. „Für gewöhnlich, beginne ich mein Programm anders. Du bist die Königin und du wirst verwöhnt. Dass du jetzt hier auf einmal alle Regeln änderst, dass ist…"

„Ich will dich. Jetzt", wiederholte sie bestimmter. Er schluckte all seine Worte hinunter. Und dann erschien der Hauch seines berühmten Grinsens auf seinen Zügen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er schließlich und ihre Macht fiel von ihr ab. Er hatte es gesagt. Hatte es gesagt und auch so gemeint. Irgendwas in ihr fühlte sich wund an. Frisch aufgerissen und ängstlich. Sie spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen formten. Spürte es, aber wollte es eigentlich gar nicht zu lassen.

„Hermine…", flüsterte er und senkte langsam die Lippen auf ihre. „Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er leiser gegen ihren Mund und sie schluckte schwer.

„Weil ich dich besiegen kann?", erwiderte sie sehr leise und er sah sie kurz stirnrunzelnd an. Dann klärte sich sein Blick.

„Du hast es gelesen?", fragte er und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es ihn ärgerte oder nicht. Sie nickte nur. „Ich liebe dich immer. Aus allen Gründen. Du bist alles, was ich will", fuhr er fort. „Und du hast mich schon besiegt, ehe ich wusste, dass du es konntest", ergänzte er und lächelte wieder.

„Und du musst auch gar nichts sagen. Ich-"

„Ich liebe dich, Draco!", sagte sie heftig. Sie musste fast lachen, so einfach waren diese Worte. Er sah erschrocken aus.

„Du liebst mich?", wiederholte er schließlich. Sie nickte wieder. Dann wurde sein Ausdruck weicher.

„Ich würde mich immer für den Todesser entscheiden. Oder den Reinblüter. Oder den arroganten Schönling. Wenn er so ist wie du", sagte sie überlegen.

Er hob die Augenbraue. „Stolper bloß nicht über die Komplimente, Granger", erwiderte er grinsend und er küsste sie übergangslos.

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, spürte wieder, wie wenig Beherrschung er noch hatte und sie spreizte die Beine.

Sie küsste ihn sanft und erleichtert stieß er nach vorne. Sie war wirklich so feucht, dass er einfach eindringen konnte und sie hielt keuchend die Luft an.

Größer. Er war größer als Cormacs. Er füllte sie aus, dehnte sie und sie musste reglos bleiben für einen winzigen Moment. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Brust und er zwang seinen Atem unter Kontrolle, ehe er sich zurück zog und langsam wieder nach vorne stieß.

Er war absolut perfekt. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln über ihr raubte ihr den Atem, ließ sie mit den Fingernägeln darüber fahren und entlockte ihm leise Töne der Ungeduld. Sie griff in seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran, als sie merkte, wie sich ein Druck in ihr aufbaute. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, zu stöhnen und schien ihn damit nur noch mehr zu reizen.

Er wurde schneller. Sie wurde schneller. Ihre Körper heizten sich auf, tanzten den uralten Tanz und sie kam eine Sekunde bevor er ihr folgte. Sie schrie. Sie glaubte, sie schrie seinen Namen, aber sich war sie nicht sicher. Die Lichter in ihrem Kopf gingen an und sie klammerte sich an ihn, während er ein letztes Mal nach vorne stieß und reglos über ihr verharrte.

Sein heißer Atem traf ihre Haut und sie war ihm so nahe, wie sie noch nie jemandem gewesen war. Nicht, weil sie ohnehin so nahe waren. Nein. Es war eine andere Nähe. Es war seltsam und neu. Und beängstigend und absolut großartig.

Er hob den Kopf. Träge und zufrieden.

Ihr Draco. Ihr Schriftsteller. Aber jetzt gerade brauchte sie keine Worte. Nicht von ihm, nicht von sich selbst. Was sie jetzt fühlte, das konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen. Es war zu groß, zu viel.

Sie fuhr ihm liebevoll durch die blonden Haare. „Mein Alec", murmelte sie müde. Er lächelte und senkte die Lippen auf ihren Hals, küsste die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr und rollte dann von ihr runter. Er zog sie direkt in seine Arme und in seiner Umarmung war es warm. Sie würde wohl heute ihre Kleidung nicht mehr anziehen. Sie würde wohl heute bei ihm bleiben. Und vielleicht morgen. Und vielleicht danach. Und vielleicht… für immer. Mal sehen….

„Ich liebe dich, Paige", flüsterte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich noch einmal, ehe sie einschlief, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Wie schön es war, dass sie seine Paige sein konnte.

Es war ein ruhiger, betörend schöner Gedanke. Genauso schön wie der Gedanke: Und sie lebten glücklich bis….

Sie spürte die warme, schwere Müdigkeit, die sich fest auf ihre Lider legte.

Und sie war vollkommen zufrieden in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.

- The End -

A/N: hoffe, ihr hattet viel spaß! mir hat es spaß gemacht, die story zu schreiben und sie hierher zu bringen!

ganz liebe grüße,

~Meg


End file.
